Hermione's Epiphany
by Marc the Unruly
Summary: It's Post DH, Harry, Hermione and Ron are back at Hogwarts to finish their NEWTS. But all is not well in paradise, Hermione and Ron are dating and Harry is distant. Angst/Romance. Inspired by Cragglerock82's excellent HP and the Jade Dragon. HHr. Update 17/06/17. Bad Ron, Good Ginny, Dumbledore is shown in a negative light.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so please be gentle. :) I originally intended it to be a one-shot, but it's taken on a life of it's own. I've rated it M for swearing, minor violence and potential for stuff in future chapters. Please review and help me get better. Thanks to CraggleRock 82 for his permission and help and also to my friend Tristan for his thoughts as well. They did not however beta this so all errors are mine. Lastly, I don't own Harry Potter, JKR and her right's holders do. This is for fun.

Enjoy!

Italics used for thoughts or occasionaly for emphasis.

Update 11 August 2017 My heartfelt thanks to GJ for his help in editng this chapter. It has improved spelling and grammar and mde m think about howI write.

* * *

 **Hermione's Epiphany**

Hermione came down to the common room and saw Ron playing chess with Dean.

Frowning she said. "Ron, I thought you promised me you were going to study?"

"It's just a quick game, I'll study later," Ron replied offhandedly.

' _Why won't he study more? I'm getting sick of him copying my homework.'_ She thought to herself, feeling irritated.

"That's what you said yesterday and you didn't do any." trying to keep her voice level. "I'm going for a walk around the lake."

Ron looked up at her, jumped up and kissed her. "OK Herms."

"Ron, you know I don't like that name!" It irritated her that he kept usng it even after she had mentioned to him that some of the kids who bullied her in Primary School had used it.

"But it's the pet name for you that I thought up." He said simply, returning to his game.

' _It's not worth arguing about again._ ' she thought.

"I'll see you later," she said as she exited the common room. Ron didn't even reply.

As she slowly made her way through the castle, she contemplated her relationship with Ron. They had started dating after _the kiss_ at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, and things had been fine over the summer with her spending a month at the Burrow although oddly only when Harry was there as well.

However, after returning to Hogwarts, Ron had almost constantly pushed her to go further and faster in their relationship than she was comfortable with. At least, he had done so for the first couple of weeks, after which he suddenly backed off. Now the only times he seemed really affectionate was in the common room, which irritated her. Ron, on the other hand, seemed all too cheerful and smiled all the time for no apparent reason.

She, Ron and Harry had returned to complete their studies along with most of their year since Snape and the Carrows had meant that almost no real learning was achieved the previous year. While she was enjoying the return to study immensely, especially with the threat of Voldemort removed, with Ron's attitude,her personal life was confusing her.

To make matters worse, her rock, the one she relied on more than all others had become emotionally distant. Not cold, but not his open jovial self. Harry said everything was OK and smiled at her when she asked, but the smile never seemed to reach his eyes. It was obvious he was unhappy about something, and he refused all attempts to discuss it with her and she was beginning to get frustrated with him. He had started spending huge amounts of time on his physical fitness. Far more than even professional Quidditch players required. As a result, physically he was in incredibly good shape although he did look tired as if he wasn't sleeping well.

Hermione had long ago realised that she loved Harry, but he never seemed to return her feelings particularly since he found out about the prophecy. She had resigned herself to remaining only his close friend and helping him wherever she could; but, with him not talking, there was little she could do.

If Hermione were honest with herself, she knew she had only kissed Ron out of impulse after his comment about the elves. But, as it turned out, without Harry in the mix the two of them had nothing much to talk about. ' _Ron only spends time with me or kisses me when no-one was around to discuss Quidditch._ ' He certainly didn't want to study with her, despite it being NEWT year.

Harry, at least, was studying with her even if he wasn't being communicative. She did occasionally catch him looking at her with a sad expression on his face. As soon as he realised she had noticed his gaze, he schooled his features to a neutral expression. She had wondered about this behaviour. Since he never seeming to want more than friendship she figured it couldn't be about her relationship with Ron.

Hermione walked down to the lake. Since it was a nice sunny autumn day, she had decided to walk around the entire lake, something most students never did. As she got to the farthest point from the castle, she paused for a break to look out over the lake and admire the reflection of the castle in the water. After a while, she realised she could hear a faint voice that didn't sound happy. Going through the trees she saw someone with black hair sitting under a tree a hundred yards away looking at something and talking. They were facing away, so she wasn't seen.

Concerned, but not wanting to intrude since the person had obviously taken steps to be alone. Hermione pulled out the high-end omnioculars that Harry at bought her during the war. This model also included charms that allowed you to hear sound from wherever you were looking through an earpiece. After fitting the earpiece she bought them to her eyes. A few seconds later they fell from her nerveless fingers until caught by the neck strap as she let out an involuntary gasp.

She couldn't believe what she had seen and heard. Harry was sitting under the tree looking at a photo of her and repeating over and over again. "I'm over her, I'm over her," as he cried.

Picking herself up from her hiding spot, she quickly headed for the castle. She didn't see Harry spin around and look in her direction.

' _Why would he say he was over me? He's never shown much interest in me that way. Well. he started to until after I got injured in the veil room. When I was petrified he spent a long time watching over me even though I was asleep. I tried to subtly get him to open up to me while I was recovering from Dolohov's curse, but aside from telling me about the prophecy…. '_

Hermione stopped in utter shock and staggered to a seat as she put things together. Her thoughts churning rapidly in her head.

' _No, No, No, No, No! Oh Merlin! NO, NO, NO,'_ Hermione wailed in her head.

' _He would't have buried his feelings to stop me being more of a target... Merlin, yes he_ would _. That stupid noble IDIOT!'_

' _But_ _if it's that, why didn't he tell me after Voldemort was defeated?'_

' _Oh God, I kissed Ron before he had a chance to!'_

' _He's hurting, but he's saying he's moved on.'_ At the thought that he might no longer care for her _,_ her stomach lurched and she threw up. Conjuring some water she rinsed her mouth and muickly moved toward the castle.

' _I've hurt him and ruined everything, he'll never look at me again! What do I do about Ron?_ '

' _What can I do to fix this?_ _I need somewhere quiet to think where no-one will see me. Room of Requirement then._ '

Reaching the seventh floor, she walked up to the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy and was surprised to see the opposite wall already had a door in it.

' _I wonder who's using it_?' She asked herself since hardly anyone came here now. ' _I really need it now, I'll see if they are finished'_

Opening the door, she stopped in stunned silence, there in front of her was a ladie's boudoir setup with a huge four poster bed, a vanity table with a mirror and a door to a bathroom. On the edge of the bed was a shirtless couple kissing passionately, the girl had one hand behind the red-headed boy's neck and the other over the boy's chest. Hermione's brain froze completely trying to process what she was seeing as she realised it was Ron and Lavender Brown.

Rage flooded Hermione, her magic flared and the mirror on the vanity unit shattered. Ron and Lavender broke apart, Lavender jerking her hands away from Ron.

Ron looked across at her and jumped up off the bed. "Her-Hermione? I -"

SLAP! Ron's head jerked to the side from Hermione's palm hitting his cheek.

"YOU BASTARD!"

SLAP!

"YOU CONTEMPIBLE, LYING, CHEATING, MORALLY BANKRUPT BASTARD!"

SLAP!

"IF YOU WERE GOING TO CHEAT ON ME, COULDN'T YOU HAVE CHOSEN SOMEONE BETTER THAN THIS… THIS…TROLLOP!"

SLAP!

An angry Ron yelled back at her, "WELL AT LEAST SHE'LL HAVE SEX WITH ME!"

Hermione gaped. "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT READY! IF YOU JUST WANTED SEX THEN WHY NOT HAVE THE DECENCY TO SPLIT UP WITH ME FIRST!"

"BECAUSE I COULD SEE HARRY WANTED YOU FOR HIMSELF, AND HE ALWAYS GETS EVERYTHING!"

A dam of rage within Hermione broke. Her magic whipped around her furiously. Ron took a step back in obvious fear. Lavender whimpered pathetically on the bed.

"WHAT! YOU GIT! YOU JEALOUS, IMMATURE, INSECURE, EMOTIONALLY RETARDED, SELF CENTRED, EGOTISTICAL IDIOT! I KNEW YOU HAD THE EMOTIONAL RANGE OF A TEASPOON, I DIDN'T REALISE YOU HAD THE I.Q. OF ONE AS WELL!"

Hermione drew breath and sobbed "YOU HAVE COST ME MY CHANCE TO BE WITH THE ONLY MAN I WILL EVER TRULY LOVE. A MAN WHO IS NOW TELLING HIMSELF HE HAS MOVED ON FROM ME! AND HE IS A _MAN_ , NOT A PATHETHIC WHINING _CHILD_ LIKE YOU!"

Knowing she was talking about Harry and forgetting her violent magic, Ron got even angrier and backhanded Hermione a glancing blow on the cheek. He pulled his arm back to hit her again, "YOU LITTLE MUDBLOOD BIT—"

A hand gripped Ron's arm, stopping him dead. Ron looked up at green eyes flaring with rage. Harrys voice was cold and completely devoid of emotion. "You hurt Hermione. For the sake of our _former_ friendship I will let you leave. If you every try to hurt her again in any way, emotionaly or physically I will destroy you utterly."

Harry's grip was was like a steel band on Ron's wrist, he could feel the bones starting to painfully rub against each other. Glaring at Harry, he spat "I can't leave if you don't let go."

Harry flicked his fingers away from the wrist without taking his eyes off Ron and the redhead spun and departed.

Hearing a noise, Hermione looked over at Lavender who had managed to cover her bra-encased breasts with her blouse. With an icy voice, she said "Lavender, I consider what you have done is contemptible, but I am not particularly angry with you so I won't physically harm you, _you_ weren't going out with me…. Leave! Now!" Lavender fled toward the door, but stopped when Harry called to her. "Lavender" he said in a voice like liquid helium "I will respect Hermione's wishes as to you, but I do NOT forgive you." Lavender paled and she slammed the door on her way out.

Turning to Harry, Hermione burst into tears. "How could he?" she whimpered. Harry simply folded his arms around her and gently rocked her as she sobbed and gradually cried herself out. She felt safe with Harry's arms around her, knowing he would always protect her.

"It's OK 'Mione, I'm here for you" he soothed.

"How could he?" she cried again into his chest.

"He didn't deserve you 'Mione. He's not good enough for you. Heck, I'm not good enough for you."

"Don't say that Harry! You're good and kind and honest and brave…. If anything, it's I who doesn't deserve you! I saw you down at the lake, I've hurt you terribly…"

"Ssssh, little one, I'm OK, don't worry about me."

"But Harry, you were crying! Looking at my picture and crying! Did you…. Did you care about me as more than as a friend once?"

Hermione felt Harry tense. "Hermione, are you sure you want to get into this now?"

"Tell me!"

"But_"

"TELL ME!" she ordered, raising her voice, "you have been avoiding me since the battle and I won't stand for it any longer."

Recognising her mood, Harry sighed. "I started to care about you after the troll and my feelings grew from there. You have stood by me through everything. You working out about the basilisk saved my life. You helped me save Sirius." He paused. "Riding on Buckbeak with you holding on to me remains one of the greatest experiences of my life. You have always been a friend to _me_ , not the-Boy-Who-Lived. You never cared about the money or the fame, just me." He said his eyes bright with unshed tears.

He squeezed her slightly as he held her "You believed me about the Tri-wizard Tournament, you stayed with me in the tent after…. _he_ left, he got jealous because he saw the-Boy-Who-Lived, not me… I almost told you then."

"Why didn't you!" She asked hitting his chest lightly in frustration.

Harry sighed, "Hermione, I knew you cared about me, at least a friend, and given the hints you gave probably more than that, but I couldn't be sure. Growing up, I never knew love. I was worried that if I said something you might… reject me completely. Also…. I" Harry stopped as his voice started to crack.

Hermione looked up "Harry…?"

"It's OK, 'Mione," taking a deep breath he continued. "I didn't think I would survive the war. I knew losing me as a friend would hurt you terribly. How much worse then would it have been if you knew I loved you?"

Hermione gaped at him. "You did it to protect me?"

Harry moved back a pace and looked Hermione in the eye.

"Hermione, it's always been about protecting you. I knew what would happen to you if Riddle won. I didn't walk into the Forbidden Forest and allow Riddle to kill me to save the Wizarding World, most of those petty bigots don't deserve saving." Harry's face softened "A little bit for our friends, but mainly I did it to save you."

"But…. But… you knew you would come back." she asked weakly

"No" he said quietly, looking at his feet

Hermione's heart lurched for the second time that day. ' _He walked to his death to save…. me?'_

She launched herself at him and kissed him. Her arms came around his neck and she wrapped her legs around his waist. After stiffening for as a couple of surprised seconds, Harry relaxed, the kiss lengthening and deepening. ' _He's kissing me back!_ ' She had no idea how long they stayed there, but it was absolute bliss. Her stomach fluttered and she tingled all over with chills running up and down her spine.

Suddenly her eyes shot wide open and she released him, stumbling back a step and looking at his face.

"OH MERLIN, Harry I'm so sorry! You said down the lake that you had moved on." Her eyes dropped and she said in a small voice "Have you found someone else?"

"Hermione" he said gently and putting a finger under her chin he moved her head to look at him and then softly cupped her cheek. He was looking at her with eyes glowing with soft love and utter devotion. "I said I was over you, but don't you see, I was trying to convince myself?"

"Some chance of that" he chuckled. "There could never be someone else. It's only you, it's only ever been you. I could never love anyone else if I had all of time and the whole world to choose from."

Hermione moved back a half pace as her insecurities flared "But, but I'm not pretty, I'm bossy I'm_"

Raising a finger, Harry gently silenced her. "Hermione," he said, looking into her eyes with utter sincerity. "You are beautiful, you are perfect, I love you and I never want you let you go."

' _It's true, he really loves me…. for me'_ she thought and all her worries and insecurities fell away.

"Oh Harry" she said and she moved to him, pecking him on the lips, putting her arms around him and resting her head on his chest,listening to his heart beat, "You'll never have to."

* * *

A/N 2 OK I've edited this to correct some grammar issues. I hope you enjoyed it.

Update 22/05/2017 I've made the decision now to definitely continue the story. When I first wrote the ending, I pretty much considered it complete. But I had an Epiphany :) on the way to work this morning. Although WE know Hermione loves Harry, she hasn't told him and given his insecurites, Hermione is going to have to put in some work to prove herself to him, particularly after (apparently) having chosen Ron. That will probably be it for the next chapter, but I'll see how inspired I get. :) BTW suggestions are welcome!

Please review whast is good and bad as it will make me a better author.

Thanks for reading

Marc


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Since I originally wrote what I thought was going to be a small one-shot i painted myself into a corner, but then I realised that although Hermione had heard how Harry feels, Harry doesn't know how Hermione feels. Also emotionally he has been put through the ringer for months and that has had an effect along with the abuse when he was a child.

* * *

 _Previously_

' _It's true, he really loves me…. for me,'_ she thought and all her worries and insecurities fell away.

"Oh Harry," and she moved to him, pecking him on the lips, putting her arms around him and resting her head on his chest as she listened to his heart beat, "You'll never have to."

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Harry removed Hermione's arms and pulled back from around him.

"Hermione, don't!"

Hermione just looked at him in confusion. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Hermione." he said, both pain and longing in his voice. "You have just seen your boyfriend with another girl and suddenly you are all over me and wanting to be with me forever? How can I trust you? How can I trust your feelings?"

Hermione felt as if a knife had just lanced through her gut.

"W-What do you mean, how can you trust me?"

"Hermione, you have had a fight with your boyfriend, snogged me, maybe on the rebound, and you haven't even split up with him."

"What! You think I'd stay with that… that _thing_! After what he has done to me?"

"You kissed him and started going out with him despite everything in the past between you two." Harry said bitterly.

"Damn it Harry, why didn't you say something about your feelings for me sooner!" she snapped.

"Because you made your choice and it wasn't me!" he yelled "I swore to protect you from harm and hurt, including from me. I should have stayed with my original choice, it would have hurt less!"

"What choice? Harry, what do you mean."

Harry turned away. "Never mind."

"Harry you can't just say something like that and not tell me! Who was your original choice?"

"You don't want to know."

Hermione grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Darn it Harry talk to me, what choice?"

"Are you _really_ sure you want to know?

"Yes!"

"Be careful what you ask for." He said softly. "I haven't ever told you everything that happened after I walked into the Forbidden Forest."

 **Flashback**

Harry walked into the forest, his heart breaking. ' _She kissed Ron'._

"Ah, Mr Potter, so good of you to join us."

"Just get this over with, Tom."

"Mr Potter, you seem awfully eager."

' _If Hermione is with Ron what do I have to live for?'_

"Living is only important if you have something to live for. A world with you in it isn't worth it, you half-blood wanker."

"Why you… AVADA KEDAVRA"

Harry saw the green light coming toward him and didn't even try to dodge.

He awoke to a bright whiteness, slowly getting up, he recognized King's Cross station, but all in white shades.

"You brave, brave man" Harry heard. He spun around.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Harry, well done, you have destroyed the last horcrux, the one Voldemort never intended to make."

"Where are we? What happens now?"

"That's entirely up to you?"

"What do you mean?

"Harry, we are at a train station, I imagine you could board a train."

"To where?"

"On… or you can choose to go back."

"When I saw her in the Forest, mum said they would be with me always. Would they all be there?"

"Yes, Harry, they would."

' _Go back and watch Hermione with Ron for the rest of my life, or get to know my parents, see Remus, Tonks….Sirius…. all the people who love me….'_

"I have nothing left to live for, I will go on to my parents."

"Are you sure Harry? Even though all the horcruxes are destroyed, it doesn't mean the light will win, you can't be certain that the prophecy is already fulfilled by your actions."

"Haven't I done enough?" Asked Harry bitterly.

"You have had more taken from you than anyone should have to suffer." Dumbledore said with a slightly guilty look.

' _Yeah, you took my childhood_ ' thought Harry. ' _You say love is the power he knows not and stop ME from knowing it either_.'

"You have also done more than should be asked of anyone. Greater love hath no man—"

"Oh please Professor, without her going to be in my life, dying was easy." Dumbledore winced and then sighed.

"Yes, dying is easy, Harry, all of us manage it sooner or later. But can you live for her? Live to make sure Tom is defeated? He is mortal now."

"No Professor, I would only survive, not live. You know the old saying, 'Heaven would be hell without her at my side.'"

"And worse I imagine, seeing her with someone else. The choice is yours, Harry."

' _Why, why do I have to love her so much?'_

"You know that's not true, Professor."

Dumbledore sighed "Yes Harry, I do."

"So, I must live in Hell."

End Flashback

"You initially chose not to come back because of me, but you came back anyway to make sure I would be safe?" Hermione whispered

"Yes"

"And you feel you have been in hell ever since?"

"…..Yes"

A deep, heart wrenching, wailing sob escaped Hermione. She fell on the bed, curled up in a ball and sobbed inconsolably. Harry put a hand on her shoulder, but she yelled brokenly between sobs "GO!, JUST GO AWAY! I DON'T DESERVE YOU!"

Feeling a bit rejected despite the inward nature of her words, Harry closed the door and started to walk through the castle.

' _How can I trust her, how can I know she means it. She went to Ron before the battle was even finished. If I were to go out with her and we split up... I just want the pain to stop…_ '

After about 10 minutes aimless wandering with his thoughts going around in circles, Ginny ran up to him as he walked with silent tears tracking down his face.

"Harry, you're crying, what's wrong? Ron said that Hermione, you and he had a fight. What happened?"

Harry sighed "Hermione caught Lavender and him shirtless and snogging in the Room of Requirement."

"What!? That bastard! How could he, I'll hex him to the top of the astronomy tower and back! How could he do that to Hermione!?"

"Ginny, leave him. He hit Hermione as well and called her a mudblood. I will deal with him later." Harry said coldly.

All colour drained from Ginny's face. "Ha- Harry please… please don't kill him! He's my brother, I know he's an insensitive idiot—"

"I won't harm him physically Ginny," Harry interrupted, "but he may wish I had."

"Ok" Ginny said unsure if she should object further. "Is Hermione OK?"

"She is crying in the Room of Requirement."

"And you left her there?"

Harry sighed, his eyes dropping. "She and I had a bit of a fight as well."

"What about?"

Harry hesitated, but having gone out with her in the past, Harry didn't feel he could lie to Ginny and she knew him too well for him to put her off.

"I don't know if I can trust her-"

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, "you not trust Hermione? You've got to be kidding me. Explain!"

So Harry told her everything that had happened up to but not including what had happened in the forest. "So how can I be certain, how can I be sure."

Ginny sighed. ' _How do I get through to him? She is the only one he will ever love. For almost all of the four months since the war ended I've hinted I was interested and he didn't even notice. I have had to accept he can never be mine but I want him happy even if it's not with me.'_

"Harry, let's try a little experiment."

Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a sultry look. "You always said you would come back to me some day and I think now's the day. Let's find an empty broom closet." With that Ginny reached up and gently kissed him. Harry stiffened, and after a few uncomfortable seconds with no response from Harry, she pulled back her arms still around his neck.

"That's what I thought." She looked Harry in the eyes. "Harry, do you trust me?"

"Yes" Harry said, a little confused as to why she wasn't unhappy about his lack of response.

"Harry, I'm no supermodel, but I'm a girl you have been involved with in the past who just offered to let you have your way with me, and I know you find me attractive. If you were going to respond to just about anyone it would be me. Am I right?"

"I guess so" said Harry still confused.

"Who DID you respond to a little while ago, despite all the hurt she has caused you?"

"But—"

"Harry," Ginny said getting exasperated "SO you think you could ever love anyone else?"

His eyes dropped again. "No," he said softly.

Ginny sighed again "Harry, do you know what 'Dum vivimus vivamus' means?"

Harry frowned, "Live life?"

"Close, it means, 'While we live, let us LIVE!' You already know that without her you'll barely survive. What do you really have to lose? Remember when you were looking at the Mirror of Erised? To paraphrase what you told me Dumbledore said, 'It does not do to dwell on your fears and forget to live.' How do you know how Hermione feels about you?"

"She kissed Ron—."

"Yes, she did." Ginny interrupted, "But that doesn't tell you how she feels about _you._ "

Harry's eyes widened "I've been making assumptions about how she feels."

"Yes, you have." Ginny stated "You can't read her mind Harry."

Ginny hugged him and said "Harry, I love you, but it was always more about the idea of you than the wonderful person you are. Go and _ask_ her how she feels about you and when that started." Ginny kissed him on the cheek, "Go to her Harry, she needs you like you need her."

Harry opened the door on the room of requirements hoping Hermione was still there. He saw Hermione sitting on what was now a couch, tears rolling down her face, her shoulders shaking silently, a picture of misery as she stared at a fire in the fireplace.

Harry slumped ' _I caused this, I have to fix it…if it can be fixed._ '

Silently, he called on the room to refuse admittance to anyone else and the door disappeared.

Sitting down on the couch next to her, Harry put his arms around her and pulled her unresisting form to him. He held her for a few minutes until her tears stopped.

"Hey," He said softly. "Can I talk to you?"

"How can you even stand to be near me?" Hermione said as she pulled away and moved to the end of the couch, pulling her legs up and putting her arms around them defensively.

Harry sighed. "Hermione, I'm sorry I pulled away from you earlier."

"No, I understand. You just don't want me." She said hollowly.

"No Hermione, I… I think I do…. I was scared... Merlin this is hard. I realised, with some help, that I have been making assumptions about how you feel about me…. and about _him_."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, I'm scared that what you seemed to feel earlier isn't real. I need you to tell me how you feel about me and how those feelings started. No evasions, no avoidance, no sparing my feelings, please just tell me how you feel," he pleaded.

' _How can I tell him I wasn't really serious when I kissed Ron when it hurt him that much? I don't deserve him given how much I done…. But if I don't let him know how I truly feel…. what then? What do I have to lose? I can't lie to him, I want my friend back."_

Hermione sighed, "OK, it won't be easy for me….. It started in first year when you saved me from the troll."

"I had help with that."

"He wouldn't have been there if you hadn't dragged him there".

"...True."

"It grew from there, you've always been there for me, I know how long you sat by my bed when I was petrified. You never pushed me away, even when we fought about the broom. I'm sorry about that by the way."

"Don't worry about it, you were right to be cautious."

Hermione continued, listing all the little and big things that had shaped her feelings, including her frustration at Harry's apparent lack of interest in her and her then giving up the previous year. She explained how she had kissed Ron as much because of relief at being alive at that point and things had drifted on from there, not because she was that close to Ron, but because it was easy with Ron's apparent enthusiasm. Finally, she finished her tale.

"Harry, I've been in love with you for years, but I'm afraid that early in sixth year I gave up, I don't really understand why. Do... Do you hate me now?"

Harry gave her a sad smile. "Hermione, despite everything, I could never hate you." With that, he held out his arms. After a moment's hesitation, she moved across the couch and lay down between is spread legs and cuddled into his chest. His arms went around her and within their protective circle she felt safe to question him.

"Why didn't you say anything about how you felt since the battle?"

"I assumed you were madly in love with him and didn't care about me that way." He said eyes downcast. "Every time I saw you together you were kissing. He also told me how great things were going."

"That bastard, for the last couple of weeks, he ONLY ever kissed me when you were around. He was doing it to hurt you, and he used me to do it. I feel ashamed."

"Ssh" Harry leaned down and kissed the top of her head "You have nothing to be ashamed of. I should apologise to you for not telling you sooner. After seeing you is the hospital wing after the battle at the ministry I knew I wouldn't be able to go on without you alive."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I don't know, after I spoke to Dumbledore, I just felt compelled to keep some distance from you."

"I suppose given my injur—" Hermione suddenly stopped. " _Compelled? He wouldn't have….would he?_ "

"Harry, come with me," she commanded. Grabbing his hand she pulled him up and they left the room.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as Hermione pulled him down the corridor.

"The infirmary" she replied. "I need Madam Pomfrey to check something for us and before you ask, I'd rather not say what in case I'm wrong."

Entering the ward, Hermione walked over to Madam Pomfrey after leaving Harry at his normal bed.

"Miss Granger, what happened to your cheek?"

"What? Oh! That's not important right now."

"Let me heal it quickly. There is a small cut and bruising."

Bringing her wand up, Madam Pomfrey healed her. "There, all done. There will however be a tiny scar on your cheek."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey. Can I ask, are you skilled in detecting Mind Magics?"

"Sadly, yes" she replied. "During the both wars I had to check patients for such things before I risked treating them."

"Could you please check Harry for me? Please don't tell him what it's about in case I'm wrong."

Madam Pomfrey walked with Hermione over to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger has asked me to scan you. do you have any objections?"

Harry shook his head while looking at Hermione with a questioning expression.

"Very well." The healer bought her wand up and cast a series of diagnostic spells before dropping it again with a stunned expression on her face. She looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione.

"Was I right"

"Y-Yes you were….. Mr Potter, there is residue of a compulsion charm on you, it fell about 18 months ago I would estimate."

"What was the nature of the compulsion?"

"To avoid forming a relationship with Miss Granger."

"Can you tell who cast it?"

The healer hesitated. "Yes, I recognise the magical signature."

"So… who was it?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"That bastard" spat Hermione. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes." Madam Pomfrey looked ashamed of her old headmaster "There is also a very slight attraction charm, focussed on you Miss Granger."

Holding in her anger Hermione asked "Madam Pomfrey, please check me as well."

The healer raised her wand again, cast the same spells and looked horrified at the results.

"What?" asked Hermione getting even more angry.

"There are two charms, a mild aversion charm to Mr Potter, it would have affected you in your sixth year and caused you to fight with Mr. Potter and not be your normal rational self."

Harry's face was pale. "That arrogant arsehole! He didn't want me distracted by a relationship with you, but still wanted me to have a reason to fight."

"If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him. HOW DARE HE!?" she screamed. Seeing the sick look on Harry's face, she thought " _He needs me"._ She forced herself calm. Turning to Madam Pomfrey she asked, "and the other charm?"

Madam Pomfrey couldn't look at them. "The second one is still active and has only been in place for a few weeks… It is a compulsion to prevent you from splitting up with Mr Weasley, it was cast by Mr Weasley." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand again. "It is removed."

"I'm going to kill him," Hermione hissed "I'm going find him and kill him."

Harry grabbed her, "No! If I'm not allowed to kill him, neither are you! I don't want either of us in Azkaban!"

Hermione burst into tears and sobbed into Harry's chest. "I feel so violated, as I said before, he was doing it to hurt you and he used me to do it. How could he…"

"He's a petty jealous git. But Hermione, he has hurt you." Harry said, his voice hardening. "I will deal with him later, don't worry."

Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey, "Do you have to report this?"

Madam Pomfrey said, "not unless you wish to press charges."

Hermone shook her head, "No, I just want to forget it."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Alright, but you have six months i you change your mind."

Gradually Hermione calmed down and – with an abrupt goodbye to Madame Pomfrey - they retraced their steps to the Room of Requirement.

"So, what do we do now?" Hermione asked with some trepidation.

"I don't know!" Harry said, tears starting to fall down his face. "You heard Madam Pomfrey. We've both been under compulsions, is anything we feel real? I can't trust my own feelings, I want to be with you, but I can't tell if things are real? I'm worthless, the Dursley's were right, I am a freak. You should find someone worthy of you," he sobbed and started to get up to leave.

' _A freak, that's what the Dursley's called him. Why would he think that?"_ Then Hermione realised and her heart went out to him. " _He_ _was told for years he was a freak and worthless, despite saving the wizarding world…saving ME. Deep down, he still believes it, believes he's not worthy of me, unless I fix this he's not going to stay with me. If I let him leave here like this, he will withdraw into his shell and never come out.'_

She leapt off the sofa "Harry, NO, don't leave."

He turned "Why would you want me to stay?"

Grabbing his arm, she looked at him and moved his head up so he was looking at her.

"Harry, do you trust me?"

"With my life Hermione you know that, you have saved it many times."

"Yes, when I was by your side, I saved you and you saved me. We have always been there for each other and now we will be again. If you can't believe in yourself, believe in me. I will be by your side through this. We ALWAYS work as a team. As a team, we beat the worst dark lord in centuries and as a team we will beat this! Harry, I know you can't be certain of anything right now, but I love you! I will NOT let you go through this alone! Trust me, Harry and remember I am saying this IN SPITE of the compulsions. Just trust me and let me help you!" She said hugging him tight until the tears stopped.

Finally, Harry hugged her back, inhaling the scent of her hair. "How did I ever get so lucky as to have you as a friend?"

A/N Ok that's it for chapter 2. Next chapter Hermione is going to help Harry sort this and probably deal with Ron. I'm currently leaning towards an article in the Quibbler detailing what's happened but not sure. If anyone has suggestions, feel free to PM me. As everybody says, Please review! It helps me get better!

Marc


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N I would like to thank Robert350,cragglerock82 and LoneWolf2293 for there assistance in plot ideas and discussing the story.  
_

 _UPDATE 04 July 2017, fixed a few typos._

* * *

 _Previously…._

 _Finally, Harry hugged her back, inhaling the scent of her hair. "How did I ever get so lucky as to have you as a friend?"_

 ** _Chapter 3_**

' _YES! I have my friend back! How can I get him to allow more, he's still broken? What does HE want?"_

Screwing up her courage, Hermione asked "So, where do we go from here?"

Harry sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. Everything is still too fresh, too raw right now."

' _Do I tell her I don't want her as my girlfriend at the moment and hurt her feelings? Or not say anything and hurt her that way by leaving her hanging? NO, I demanded she be honest and open with me, how can I do anything less for her?'_

"Hermione, I don't think us being boyfriend/girlfriend right now would be a good idea. I promise though, I will stop being distant."

' _He's probably right, besides despite what Ron did, what would people say if I broke up with Ron and immediately started seeing Harry? But I want us to be closer than we were before this whole mess started.'_

Stepping back, Hermione looked up at him. "OK, Harry I understand. But given what's happened, I think I'm going to need to keep getting extra hugs from my good friend Harry."

Harry smiled at her "I can do that."

"Let's head back to the common room." and started walking to the door and then stopped and turned to Harry. "What if Ron's there? What do we do?"

Harry's face hardened "I'll take care of him."

Hermione thought for a moment and reached a decision. "Harry, leave him be unless he starts something. I read that the best revenge is to just get on with your life. I want to put this behind me, behind us."

"OK, but if he starts something I won't hesitate."

"Alright, but please don't start anything."

"I won't." Harry paused briefly and then asked "What do we say to anyone else who asks what happened?"

"We tell them the truth."

"Won't that hurt you?"

"Harry, I didn't do anything wrong aside from maybe being a little stupid and I have no desire to protect Ron or Lavender from the consequences of their actions."

"…OK, but I don't want to see you hurt more by this."

"I'll be fine."

They cleaned themselves up in the bathroom and headed towards Gryffindor tower. Hermione looping her arm through Harrys. She would have liked to hold his hand, but knew it was too soon.

Reaching the entrance to the common room, Harry turned to face her "Ready?"

Hermione nodded and reiterated, "If Ron says anything, let me handle it."

"Ok, unless he attacks you again."

"Alright, but don't damage him too badly."

"I won't, I promised Ginny."

"Ginny?"

"I'll tell you later, you need to thank her."

"I do?" Hermione said, looking a little confused.

"Later, I promise."

"Ok." And with that they went into the common room. Ron was there and as soon as he saw them he started glaring.

"What are you doing with him? You're going out with me!" he yelled.

Hermione, despite her promise to herself to remain calm, felt her anger start to flare.

"Ron, I caught you and Lavender on a bed in the Room of Requirement. Why would you think we were still going out?"

"I was just comforting her, she been stressed lately." He said looking around nervously, seeing the entire common room paying attention.

"Comforting her? With you both shirtless and you were trying to investigate your flirt-gill's tonsils with your tongue?"

"Er…" Ron didn't know what to say, he was surprised Hermione would admit to what had happened in front of everyone. "That's still no reason to split up."

Hermione sighed and said sweetly as if speaking to a small child, "Ron, you are so _mercifully_ free of the ravages of intelligence. Now, I'll make this quick because I don't have the patience and you don't have the attention span." Her voice was getting progressively louder.

"We are not going out."

"We will never go out."

"YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!"

Ron's face went red with rage and he pulled his wand out and started to point it at Hermione.

"EXPELLIRAMUS" The white spell shot past Hermione from behind and impacted on Ron's chest, driving him back into the wall where he fell unconscious. Hermione turned and saw Ron's wand in Harry's hand.

Harry looked at her and shrugged. "He was going to attack you."

Hermione just nodded in reply and looked around the completely silent room as everyone else stood stunned at what they had seen and heard.

Picking out Dean and Seamus by eye, she asked. "Would you take him to Madam Pomfrey?" Mindful of the recent revelations, they reluctantly nodded and levitated him out the door. As that happened, the noise level rose as everyone started talking about what had occurred.

Stepping close to Harry, Hermione smiled slightly crookedly. "Well, I guess we don't need to tell anyone now."

"Are you going to be OK? "

"Yeah" she replied "I will be, it's going to take a while."

"Flirt-gill?" Harry asked questioningly.

"Oh" Hermione smiled "It's from Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, it means trollop or strumpet. Now, I'm not implying anything, but tell me about Ginny."

Sitting on a couch with Hermione and talking quietly, Harry explained what had happened after he left the Room of Requirement. Once he had finished Hermione, feeling a little pang of jealousy, asked. "She kissed you?"

"Yes, but only to prove a point and she DID send me back to you afterwards."

' _I can hardly complain after what Ron and I did and we did clear the air as a result_.'

"I will have to thank her later," she said. "Right now, I am going to have a bath and try to relax."

"Good idea, I think I need another shower and then a nap."

They said their goodbyes and walked up their respective stairs, both feeling it a little strange to be apart after such an intense couple of hours.

Later in the afternoon, feeling far more relaxed, Hermione descended the stairs to the common room and saw Ginny sitting reading a book. She took a seat on the couch and, when Ginny looked up, said "Thanks for talking to Harry about me."

"He told you?"

Hermione nodded.

"Everything?"

"I think so yes, he didn't think you would mind."

"No, that's fine," Ginny blushed slightly "Did he tell you I_"

"Kissed him?" Hermione interrupted. "Yes he explained and it's OK."

Hermione leaned over and hugged her briefly and said. "Thank you for helping me get my friend back."

Ginny smiled. "I'm glad it worked! Are you just friends then?"

Hermione sighed "For now, Harry isn't ready for anything else and to be honest right now I don't think I am either."

Ginny nodded, "I think that's probably sensible, but don't wait too long. If I start dating someone, all those girls who have been waiting for him and I to get back together are going to go after him."

"I know, but I have to help him heal first."

"OK, let me know what I can do to help."

"Thanks, what state is Ron in?"

"He hit that wall pretty hard and broke a few bones. He's going to be OK, but Madam Pomfrey is keeping him in at least overnight while everything heals."

"I know he said he would protect me, but I didn't think Harry would put so much power into the spell."

Ginny conjured a mirror and held it up so Hermione could see her face. "You don't quite get it yet Hermione, look at the scar and bruise on your cheek."

"Oh."

* * *

The following morning Harry met Hermione in the common room and linking arms they went down to breakfast, quite late since it was a Sunday morning. As they arrived in the great hall, they noticed Lavender sitting by herself with her head down looking miserable as practically the entire school glared at her.

As soon as Harry and Hermione were noticed, a low murmur started as attention switched to them. Unlinking her arm from Harrys', Hermione stood tall and walked over to the Gryffindor table with a neutral expression on her face. After a couple of seconds, Harry followed. The change in noise level caused Lavender to look up. Upon seeing them both, she stifled a sob, stood up and ran from the hall, nobody went after her.

Headmistress McGonagall came over to the table as they were finishing breakfast. "Mr Potter and Miss Granger, I have spoken to Mr Thomas and Mr Finnegan about last night's altercation. I am happy that you acted in self-defence. However, given the seriousness of Mr Weasley's injuries I have called in the Aurors. Given your status in the wizarding world and therefore the high-profile nature of the case, Madam Bones, head of the DMLE will be in my office at 11:00 to discuss the matter with you both. In the meantime, Mr Potter, please try to avoid injuring any more students!"

Just before 11:00, Harry and Hermione made their way to the Headmistress's office, arriving just before Madam Bones came up the stairs behind them. After the usual pleasantries and they were all seated, Madam Bones began speaking. "I have come here from the infirmary where I was speaking to Mr Weasley, he claims Mr Potter attacked him without provocation."

Sensing Harry was about to explode, Hermione quickly laid her hand on his arm and he settled down immediately. This fact that was noted by both adults. Hermione then spoke up, "Headmistress, is Professor Dumbledore's Penseive still here?"

"Yes, it is" replied the Professor.

"Why don't I show you my memories of what happened in the common room?"

The Penseive was brought out of its storage cupboard and using her wand Hermione withdrew a strand of memory from her head and dropped it into the bowl. All four occupants of the room then went into the memory and viewed the events from the day before in the common room.

"Mr Potter, although I can see that Mr Weasley had drawn his wand and in all likelihood was about to use it, the fact remains that when you cast your spell he had NOT used it."

"After what he did earlier in the day I wasn't going to take the risk."

"What do you mean?" Madam Bones asked sharply.

"He hit Hermione."

"What? Why?" Demanded the DMLE Head.

Harry dropped his eyes looking at the floor, "I'd rather not say." He said softly.

Hermione interrupted Madam Bones as she was about to reply. "Madam Bones, let me show you the memory of what happened."

"Hermione, you don't have to do that, it will hurt you."

"No Harry, remember what I said yesterday? We are a team and in things together!"

They repeated the process from before and viewed the memory of the incident in the Room of Requirement from when Hermione arrived until Ron left.

"Miss Granger, those were quite some slaps, remind me not to get you angry at me." Said Madam Bones with a smile, Hermione simply blushed in response. "Now it's clear that Mr Weasley assaulted you but your slaps could be considered provocation as well."

Harry started to protest. "No Mr Potter, I don't think for one minute that Mr Weasley's actions were justified or indeed justifiable. I am telling you what a defendant could claim." Harry subsided.

"However, this does add additional weight to your comments earlier. I don't believe any charges should be laid on anyone. I consider your actions perfectly reasonable and proportionate given Mr Weasley's actions. If my niece Susan, your year mate, was in a similar situation, I would hope you would react the same way."

"Thank you Madam Bones and yes, if Susan was threatened, of course I would defend her."

"Thank you My Potter, I will take my leave. Given your fame, I will seal the records of this case."

Hermione looked at Harry and then replied to her, "don't bother sealing them, Madam Bones."

"Are you sure?" she replied.

"After what happened in the common room, the information is likely already all over Hogwarts and I'm sure will spread further. This way people can read about what actually happened. We promised Lavender we wouldn't harm her physically, and Ron too if he had left us alone. However, that isn't the only way to hurt someone." She said with a cold and somewhat malicious smile.

"Definitely remind me never to get on your bad side. Are you sure you weren't supposed to be sorted into Slytherin?" Replied the head of the DMLE with a smile.

"Miss Granger, I should probably chide you for your language in the Room of Requirements yesterday. But, given the provocation, I feel you I should commend you for your restraint. Also, aside from commenting on Mr Weasley's parentage, none of the other terms can be considered curse words." She said dryly with a small smile.

"Thank you Professor" Hermione replied with a blush.

"Now be off with the pair of you."

After Harry and Hermione exited, Madam Bones looked at the Headmistress. "Are you sure they aren't going out together? I've seen couples happily married for 50 years that aren't that close or that in tune other each other. She completely calmed him down just by putting her hand on his arm and held an entire conversation with a single look."

"You saw the memories, unless it's happened in the last 24 hours, then no. I think we will have to restart the pool about when they will get together. It was stopped early in their sixth year when it appeared it would never happen."

"How much?"

"2 Galleons a go."

Madam Bones pulled out the requisite coins and put them on the desk and said "Put me down for a month." After which she floo'ed away.

The headmistress smiled to herself, "I think I'll get put down for three weeks."

The situation at school settled down for Harry and Hermione over the next few days, but the same could not be said for Ron and Lavender. Predictably, Ron's cheating on the 'Heroine of the second wizarding war' made the front page of the Daily Prophet two days later. Since it was based on Madam Bone's investigation, it was quite accurate with the journalist foregoing any embellishment.

That same morning, Ron was released from the infirmary and received a howler from Molly that lambasted him for five solid minutes in the middle of the great hall. Far worse for Ron was the letter from the Chudley Cannons withdrawing their offer for him to tryout for their team.

Similarly, Teen Witch magazine withdrew their offer for Lavender to become a reporter after graduation. They now sat together but otherwise alone at meals as no-one else would talk to them. Ron continually ranted to, or possibly at, Lavender about the unfairness of it all. She was heartily sick of listening to it, but endured it as being completely alone with unfriendly looks from the rest of the school was even worse. She too had received howlers calling her a scarlet Jezebel and worse, she wasn't even sleeping properly for fear of being attacked.

For Harry and Hermione, the same time and the following couple of weeks saw their relationship only grow closer. Harry certainly still wasn't mentally in a place he could make a commitment, but having Hermione by his side almost constantly, supporting and encouraging him was healing a lot of wounds in his soul. Whenever they walked together, which was almost always, Hermione would loop her arm through Harry's. This was the close contact she craved when she knew that Harry would consider holding hands too intimate.

Hermione's happiness at how things appeared to be progressing, and eagerness to move things faster might be the reason she made the biggest miscalculation of her life.

About a week after the previous events, Hermione asked Harry to go back to the Room of Requirement with her. When they entered, Harry saw Hermione had set it up with 2 comfortable chairs in front of a fire.

After they had sat down, Harry asked "What did you want to talk about?"

"Harry, I read a couple of books in the local library over the summer 3-4 years back. They were called 'The Structure of Magic Volumes 1 and 2.' They weren't about what I thought they were. However, they were interesting and I read some other books by the same people and I wanted to try something with you. This may sound a little weird, but II hope it will help you."

"Okay, what did you want to try?"

"Do you have a little voice in your head that talks to you about what you are doing? If it says negative things, I want you to try moving the voice around to a different location and change it to a funny voice."

"What is this for?" asked Harry in confusiop.

"Well, some people who are having issues find this helpful."

Harry's face went red. "WHAT, SO YOU THINK I'M A BROKEN NUTCASE WHO NEEDS A MIND HEALER."

Hermione looked back at him in shock "No Harry, it's just I_"

"I DON'T NEED OR WANT YOUR HELP! AND I DEFINITELY DON'T WANT YOU CHANGING ME TO SUIT YOUR AGENDA. STAY AWAY FROM ME!" With that Harry stood up, walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Hermione simply sat in her chair and sobbed feeling like her entire world had collapsed. ' _What have I done?_ '

A/N And there we have it, chapter 3. Sorry to end it with a bit of a cliffy, but it really felt like the right place to finish the chapter. Fear not, things WILL get better for our intrepid heroine, but that doesn't mean others will not look upon this estrangement as an opportunity.

A/N 2 Sorry, but in a litigatious world I feel I need to say this. While the NLP technique Hermione describes of altering sub-modalities would probably have helped Harry, I am NOT offering medical advice.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N As usual, I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and I'm just playing in her sandbox. And no, that's not a euphemism and anyone who went "Ooh er!" gets a virtual clip around the ear. 😊

The quote about true family is from the book 'Illusions' by Richard Bach.

Oh, this chapter deserves a rating for suggestive language. I will admit to being a Princess Bride fan.

One of the people following the story said he was anxious to see what happened. Since it was too hot and sticky to do much else, I wrote this chapter today. I've got to say, it just about wrote itself and I've had a blast. :)

* * *

Previously…

"I DON'T NEED OR WANT YOUR HELP! AND I DEFINITELY DON'T WANT YOU CHANGING ME TO SUIT YOUR AGENDA. STAY AWAY FROM ME!" With that Harry stood up, walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Hermione simply sat in her chair and sobbed feeling like her entire world had collapsed. ' _What have I done?_ '

* * *

The following morning, it was obvious something had happened as instead of sitting together, Harry and Hermione were almost at opposite ends of the table. Harry looked sullen and unhappy, while Hermione could simply be described as haggard, she appeared to have had no sleep at all and aged about 10 years.

Right at one end of the table, Ron looked at the pair and muttered to himself. "Time to make that mudblood bitch mine." Having finished his breakfast, he hurried up to get some things from his trunk before heading to the owlery, not realising that his comment had been overheard by Lavender who followed him unobtrusively.

It being a Sunday, Ginny and Luna grabbed Hermione and went somewhere quiet to sit down and discuss what had happened to so dramatically change Harry's and her relationship.

After a complete explanation over a couple of hours that included many more tears from the brunette witch, Ginny stared at her. "Hermione, I'm sorry about what has happened, but I can't believe you tried something like that with Harry."

"What do you mean? The technique should work." Sniffed Hermione.

"Yes, it probably would, but NOT from you! When I saw a mind healer after the Chamber of Secrets, I was chatting after a session with her. I said she must be popular with her friends and family being able to help them. She laughed and said you can't because the healer needs to be uninvolved and that's impossible with close friends or family. She even said she had asked the top people in the field about it and they all basically said the same thing…'Good luck!'"

Hermione burst into tears again and ran off.

Luna went to follow, but Ginny stopped her. "She needs some alone time now."

"Ginny, don't you think it was a little harsh?" Said Luna.

"Yes, but I needed to make sure she never tries it again."

"How do we help them?"

"I'm too close to Harry to really say anything that would help on this, same reason as Hermione." Sighed the red-head.

"Why don't I try? I know what it's like to be alone. After I watched my mother die unable to do anything I felt useless too."

"Are you sure you're not too close to Harry?"

"No, people think I'm loony anyway…" said Luna with a smile.

* * *

Hermione lay on a transfigured couch in an old classroom in an unused part of the castle her thoughts going in circles. ' _How do I say I'm sorry if he won't even look at me, let alone talk to me?_ ' All her plans lay in ruins as she felt Harry would never trust her even remotely.

* * *

Harry had been sitting in his favourite hiding spot under the tree on the other side of the lake since breakfast when Luna sat down beside him. Before he could mention that he wasn't good company right now and ask her to leave, she spoke.

"Harry Potter, why do you feel everyone in the world has the right to love except you?"

Everything Harry was going to say was derailed at that point. He was completely confused as he tried to think of a coherent reply. After a minute or so of silence as he tried to process her question, he eventually asked weakly, "Could you please repeat that?"

"I said, why do you feel everyone in the world has the right to love except you?"

"I don't think that!"

"Harry, I didn't say _think_ , I said _feel!_ "

"What's the difference?"

"The difference Harry is that you feel with your heart, not your head. After my mother died, some kids in the village who didn't like me started saying it that her death was my fault."

"But that's crazy, you were only 9!"

"I know, but after a while, I started to hear the Nargles in my head, whispering to me that it was true, and then I felt it in my heart."

"Luna, you couldn't have done anything, it was an accident!"

"I know that now Harry, but not then…. But I made the Nargles go away eventually."

"How did you do that?"

"Oh, I stopped listening to them and whenever they spoke I would listen to my imaginary pet Unicorn instead. She always says nice things about me." Luna smiled dreamily.

Harry boggled a bit at that ' _Only Luna_ ' he thought. However what she had said did resonant with him. ' _My Nargles are named Vernon, Petunia and Dudley._ '

"Why are you thinking about your Nargles, Harry?"

' _How does she do that?_ ' Harry thought. "Because I don't know what to replace them with."

"You need a happy voice to replace them then. How about Hedwig?"

Harry felt a small wrench in his gut at the mention of his fallen friend. "No, that would be too painful."

"How about Fawkes?"

"No, I'm not worthy of Fawkes and I don't know what he would sound like anyway."

"He wouldn't have saved you in the Chamber of Secrets if you weren't worthy."

"No, I'm not the same person I was then." Replied dejectedly.

"That's right, you are much better! Why do you listen to the voices of the people who hate you instead of the people who like you?"

"No I'm not better, I'm_"

Suddenly there was a flash of flame and a beautiful song filled the air, lifting even Harry's spirits. With a flash of red feathers, a majestic bird landed on a branch of the tree.

"Fawkes!" Harry gasped.

Looking into the bird's eyes, Harry suddenly heard a voice in his head. ' _Heed your nest mate, nestling.'_

"Luna? She's not my sister."

' _The bonds that link your true family are not ones of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's lives. She tells you truth, why do you not listen?_ '

Harry sighed "I'll try."

' _There is no try, nestling, there is only do or do not!_ '

"Great, now he's are channelling Yoda" Harry mumbled, still not really believing him.

Harry then experienced what felt like a sigh from Fawkes. The bird flew to Harry's shoulder, leaned over his head and allowed tears to escape onto the top of Harry's head.

'You _know young one that I would not be here if you were unworthy. This is my gift to you… Hear my voice and know you are worthy of love, happiness and much more…. I cannot stay now, but call me to you if your need is great._ ' With that, Fawkes leapt into the air and with another flash of flame, was gone.

As the tears soaked into Harry's scalp, he felt a sense of peace and happiness. Tears rolled down his face as he felt the uncertainty and self-doubt that had plagued his life leave him. Luna drew him to her and held him as slowly Harry relaxed and healed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at lunch in the great hall, Lavender Brown was anything but relaxed. Ron had received a package by owl and with what could only be described as an evil smile, had left the great hall. Again, Lavender followed as Ron went to his dorm room and then left about 15 minutes later with what looked like a wrapped present ready for delivery by owl. Going up to his dorm, Lavender looked around and spotted the package wrapping in the bin. Grabbing it, she saw that it was from an apothecary in Knockturn alley. Reaching inside the torn wrapping she found a receipt made out to Ron, when she read it, her face paled and she raced out of the dorm.

* * *

After Harry had recovered, he looked at Luna somewhat red-faced. "Luna, I'm sor_."

"Don't be embarrassed Harry, you heard Fawkes, you are my brother." She said with a gentle smile.

"Then….thank you sister!" Harry said with a fierce hug and once they separated they began to walk towards the castle, both with a lightened heart.

* * *

Hermione heard tapping on the window and looked up to see a school owl. Curious, she opened the window and untied the parcel from the owl who immediately left for the Owlery. Opening the package she found a note in what looked like Harry's normal unreadable scrawl.

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry, I've been a git. Please have these chocolates._

 _Harry_

It was like the sun came out as Hermione's smile lit the room. "YES!" she screamed. She then immediately started crying with relief. Once her tears stopped, she still felt a little unsettled and decided to stay there until she had settled down a bit more. Opening the chocolates, she thought ' _Oh, these are some of my favourites….maybe just one or two_ '

* * *

As Harry and Luna approached the main doors to the castle, Lavender Brown rushed out. Spotting them, she raced over. Harry stiffening at her approach.

"Harry, thank Merlin I found you!" She gasped "I think Ron's trying to feed Hermione love potions!"

"WHAT!"

"Here, read this." Lavender handed Harry the receipt made out to Ron.

"What's True Lust?"

Lavender's eyes dropped and her cheeks flushed "I've seen ads for it, it's a very strong combined love and lust potion. You can put in in a drink, or put it on something like chocolates."

"Do you know where Hermione is?"

"No, I've been searching for her, but I can't find her anywhere!"

Harry thought for a second. "Winky!" he called.

Dobby's friend appeared. "My friend Hermione may be in danger; can you take me to her?"

"Of course," replied Winky.

Turning to the girls he said. "I'll meet you in the infirmary!"

Turning back to Winky, he took her hand and said "Now, please Winky." With a snap of Winky's fingers they were gone.

Turning around, Harry spotted Hermione sitting next to a table with a box of chocolates on it. Next to the box were several empty wrappers, Harry's stomach dropped.

"Hermione, are you feeling okay?"

Hermione smiled at Harry and jumped up of the seat and sashayed towards him with a predatory smile. "Oh I'm feeling great! Isn't it hot in here?" She said as she undid a couple of buttons of her shirt, panting slightly.

Harry stared. "Her-Hermione?"

Reaching Harry, she grabbed his head and started kissing him passionately, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

Pulling his head back from her and attempting to her hands off him, Harry said. "I think we need to get you to the infirmary."

"Up? Oh, I like going up," she purred. "and going down."

Harry was able to pull his wand from his pocket as Hermione tried to undo his shirt. "Accio chocolates." Grabbing the box out of the air, Harry looked at a gaping Winky. "Please get us to the infirmary now!" as Hermione ran her hands over his chest. "Ooh. nice" she purred.

With another snap of Winky's fingers, they were gone.

* * *

Arriving in the infirmary, Harry yelled for Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr Potter, what is all the noise about!"

"It's Hermione, I think she's been fed a love potion." He struggled to get away from Hermione, who was more interested in rubbing her body against his.

Madam Pomfrey quickly waived her wand over Hermione and grabbed a potion from the cupboard and then handed it to Harry saying "Get her to drink this, it's Auror strength flushing potion. A bit brutal, but quick and effective."

"Harry," Hermione whined as she tried to get closer, "don't you want me?"

"Hermione, you need to drink this" He said holding the potion up in one hand as he fended her off her advances with the other.

"I'd rather swallow something else." she said suggestively.

"Hermione!" he said desperately. "Look, drink this and I'll kiss you."

Hermione's eyes lit up and she grabbed the vial and swallowed it with one gulp.

"Come here" She ordered Harry and then kissed him thoroughly. Figuring this was safer than other things that she could do, Harry allowed it.

After about 30 seconds, Hermione suddenly let go and stepped back. She then bent over and Madam Pomfrey grabbed her shoulder to steady her and put a bucket in front of her which Hermione proceeded to violently throw up in. Harry grabbed her hair and rubbed her back while this was going on.

Eventually Hermione stopped and Madam Pomfrey, assisted by Harry, led Hermione to a bed. After drowsily rinsing her mouth, Hermione fell asleep.

"Will she be okay?" Harry asked with a concerned voice.

"Yes, she will be, she should sleep for about an hour while the potion works on getting everything else out of her system."

Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey put a lid on the bucket they had used and locked it away in a cupboard.

"Aren't you going to throw that out?"

"No, it's evidence." She said in a clipped tone. "Now, Mr Potter, please explain to me why Miss Granger has ingested a love potion keyed to you!"

"M-me?" Harry stuttered, "It should be keyed to Ron Weasley."

"Oh, please Mr Potter, I saw her reaction, do you seriously expect me to believe that?"

"C-can you please just check the chocolates."

Madam Pomfrey went over to the table and cast her wand over the chocolates. She turned and stared briefly at Harry and, frowning to herself, repeated the spell. With a slightly confused glance at Harry and Hermione, she went to the cupboard and checked the bucket.

With an expression of wonder on her face, Madam Pomfrey sat down and simply stared at Harry and then at Hermione then back at Harry. ' _I better give him something or else he's likely to Kill Ron Weasley before the Aurors arrive.'_ Getting up, she then retrieved a potion and handed it to Harry. "Drink!" she ordered before taking her seat. Harry drank.

"Madam Pomfrey, what was that?"

"Just a calming draught, Mr Potter. I owe you an apology for doubting you. Those chocolates were dosed with what appears to be a very strong Love/Lust potion. Normally anyone affected by the love potion component would have eyes only for the person it was keyed to. Now, I must admit that I thought this was only a myth, but have you heard the term True Love?"

"Yes, but isn't that just an expression?"

"No Mr Potter, not in the magical world. If someone truly loves another then among other things, love potions have no effect. However, as you saw, the lust component still affects the person. The last verified case of this we know of was Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw."

Smiling at Harry she said. "Mr Potter, you are a very lucky man."

Nodding dumbly, Harry sat back stunned. ' _She truly loves me._ '

At that moment, Luna and Lavender entered the infirmary.

Looking at Hermione on the bed, the girls raced over to Harry.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Luna

"Yeah," said Harry. "Madam Pomfrey gave her a flushing potion, she will be fine in an hour or so."

Turning to Lavender, he said formally "Miss Brown, I am in your debt. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't warned us about the chocolates. Ask and if it is in my power, it is yours."

Lavender paled slightly. "Chocolates?" she said.

Harry gestured at the tables somewhat confused, "Yes, those."

Lavender stared at the chocolates as she slowly walked over to the table as if in a dream and started down at them. Suddenly she started sobbing uncontrollably and collapsed onto the floor.

Harry and Luna both rushed over and tried to comfort her. "Lavender, what's wrong?"

Between sobs Lavender replied "Ron gave me chocolates like those two weeks after term started."

* * *

A/N Well another chapter finished. I'm not sure what's going to happen to Ron, but it ain't going to be pretty. I'm thinking Aurors and Azkaban but if Hermione and Lavender get to him first I'm fairly sure Ron will never father children. Any suggestions for Ron's fate, please let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry for the delay, but this was an emotionaly difficult chapter for me to write since I consider what happened to Lavender as akin to rape.

UPDATED 04/07/2017 FIXED A FEW TYPOS

UPDATED 09/02/2018 FIXED MORE TYPOS

Previously

 _Between sobs Lavender replied. "Ron gave me chocolates like those two weeks after term started."_

* * *

Madam Pomfrey persuaded Lavender to take a calming draught after which she stopped crying and cleaned herself up. She then took Lavender into an examination room and confirmed the residual presence of a love potion. It was nowhere near as powerful as the potion given to Hermione and did not have a lust component. However, it did contain elements designed to make her more compliant and less inhibited.

Lavender broke down in tears again. Knowing the likely reason for this, Madam Pomfrey asked quietly. "Were you intimate with Mr Weasley?"

Without looking up, Lavender replied. "We didn't have sex, but he got me to…..do things for him." With which statement she started sobbing again in spite of the calming draught. Madam Pomfrey felt a flash of anger. ' _Damn potions should be illegal, they are like a liquid Imperius curse_ ' she mentally fumed.

Madam Pomfrey comforted her patient for a while and she eventually calmed down. Looking at the floor, she said to Madam Pomfrey, "I feel so dirty, so used."

She looked up at Madam Pomfrey, "Can I have a shower please?"

"Of course, my dear."

"Madam Pomfrey, once I'm out of the shower and Hermione has woken up, can you please tell them about this?"

"Are you sure my dear?"

"Yes, I want them to know why it happened. I feel so ashamed."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, this is not your fault." Said Madam Pomfrey firmly but compassionately.

With that, Lavender went for her shower in one of the infirmary's bathrooms.

Madam Pomfrey then flooed the Headmistress and asked her to contact the Aurors, briefly explaining the details and the people involved.

While Lavender was in the shower, Hermione started to stir. Madam Pomfrey immediately erected privacy screens and cast soundproofing charms around her bed, telling Harry and Luna to wait outside the screens.

Hermione awoke and, still slightly befuddled, looked at Madam Pomfrey. "Madam Pomfrey? Why am I in the infirmary?"

"Do you remember where you were before being brought here?"

"I was in an empty classroom…. then I got a message from Harry apologising to me." Hermione smiled at this point. "Then Harry turned up and…" Hermione stopped and her face flushed bright red and her hand covered her mouth in shock. "Madam Pomfrey, I can't believe I… What must Harry think…" her voice started to rise in panic.

"Miss Granger, the note wasn't from Harry, you were potioned by Mr Weasley. Mr Potter bought you here and I gave you a flushing draught. He knows you were potioned, don't worry."

Hermione's head dropped as she processed this information. ' _That bastard, I'll kill him! Wait…if the note wasn't from Harry…._ ' and she said in a small voice, still looking down. "So Harry hasn't forgiven me."

Madam Pomfrey's face quirked briefly into a smile. "I can't speak for Mr Potter, but I can say he has had some revelations today that may have clarified his thoughts about certain things pertaining to you."

Hermione looked up quickly, worried that it might mean Harry was rejecting her. This concern was clearly etched on her face.

Madam Pomfrey smiled again, fully this time. "Don't fret child, I very much doubt you have anything to worry about."

Hermione's face relaxed somewhat, "Do you know where Harry is?"

Madam Pomfrey replied. "Probably lurking on the other side of these screens waiting to see you are OK. Are you ready for this?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but it's going to happen sometime so it may as well be now."

"Oh, Miss Granger, if Mr Potter seems overly calm don't worry. I saw you shelve your anger at Mr Weasley earlier, am I correct?" Hermione nodded in reply.

"I couldn't give you a calming draught until the flushing potion finishes leaving your system which is why you were able to get angry. Normally I would keep you calm to aid your recovery. Mr Potter, however, is very protective of you and had I not given him a potion, I would have feared for Mr Weasley's life."

Hermione paled as the healer continued. "Let put it in a familiar vernacular for you, if it was muggle tranquiliser, Harry has enough in his system to knock out an elephant."

"Thank you for warning me."

With that, Madam Pomfrey pulled back the screens and dropped the privacy charms. Seeing this, Harry strode over smoothly, a serene look on his face. "Hermione, I'm so sorry I ever doubted you."

"What do you mean?"

"The potion, I_" ' _Oh my god, he must be talking about the way I behaved_ '

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! It was a lust potion, there is nothing I could do! I just saw you and reacted! Those things I said and did, I'm so embarrassed. I_"

Harry looked at Hermione a bit confused and then interrupted her. "Hold on a second Hermione, I don't think you have all the facts."

Turning to Madam Pomfrey he asked "Have you told Hermione what the potion was and how it affected her?"

"No, Mr Potter, not yet. Shall we go into my office?"

Harry and Hermione accompanied Madam Pomfrey to her office and sat down next in the visitors chairs." Hermione was looking very nervous now as she tried to understand what they could have been talking about.

"Hermione" said Harry, "Don't worry, it's nothing bad."

"Miss Granger" started Madam Pomfrey, "the potion you were given is called True Lust."

Hermione's face paled. Madam Pomfrey saw this and said "I take it you've heard of it."

"I did some research on what might be used against Harry. I…." her voice trailed off and she looked confused for a few seconds. "I thought that it has a love potion component?"

"It does and a very strong one too," replied Madam Pomfrey.

"Then how come I_"

Madam Pomfrey interrupted. "Miss Ganger, in your reading did you ever come across a description of True Love?"

Hermione's mouth gaped open, "But… but… the books talked about it as if it was a myth!"

Madam Pomfrey replied with a droll smile, "apparently it's not."

With a look of awe on his face again, Harry got off the chair and knelt in front of Hermione and taking her hand in both of his, he gently kissed it. Then, with utter sincerity, he looked deep into her eyes and said. "Hermione, I am so sorry I ever doubted your love for me."

Smiling hugely, Hermione lifted herself slightly, pushed back the chair and dropped to her knees and hugged Harry for all she was worth. After a minute or so, Harry said with difficulty "Breathe, Hermione, I need to breathe."

Hermione relaxed her grip, but snuggled in to Harry, resting her head on his chest for several seconds.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat and, blushing slightly, the teens separated and got to their feet. At this point there was a knock at the door and when Madam Pomfrey opened it, there stood Headmistress McGonagall, Madam Bones and two Aurors.

Madam Pomfrey stepped aside and the Ministry employees stepped inside. Madam Bones looked at Harry and sighed. "Mr Potter, how did I just know you would be involved?"

"Ron went after Hermione, what do you expect?"

Hermione, who was still standing next to Harry, one arm hugged him around his middle for that.

Hermione started the explanation with the fight she had with Harry and continued to when she had received an owl she thought was from Harry and had eaten the chocolates. Harry continued the story from meeting with Lavender outside the school through to giving Hermione the flushing draught. He avoided going into detail about what Hermione had said to him to save her embarrassment.

Madam Bones looked at Madam Pomfrey, "What was the potion?"

"True Lust." The mediwitch replied.

The Headmistress's and Madam Bone's face immediately darkened. "I've been trying to get that banned for years," muttered Madam Bones. She then frowned and looked at Hermione then Harry. "You are sure?" she asked looking back at Madam Pomfrey.

"Certain" replied Madam Pomfrey smiling.

Confused, Madam Bones said "But that's not poss_." She spun around and stared at Harry and Hermione, who were now holding hands, smiled back at her .

"Congratulations" she said smiling at them. "I can't believe I am seeing this. It's been dismissed as a myth."

The Headmistress added her congratulations as well.

"What are you talking about?" asked one of the Aurors with a confused look on his face.

"Jenkins, you really should have paid more attention in training! True Love is what we are seeing here."

"True Love? That's a myth."

"Can you tell me how else Miss Granger could throw off the effects of the True Lust potion?"

"No-No Madam Bones, but that doesn't mean it's True Love they are both feeling."

At this, Harry stiffened, "Harry, what is it?" Hermione whispered. "I will tell you later." Harry replied.

Meanwhile they exited Madam Pomfrey's office and the Aurors gathered the bucket, chocolates and receipt as evidence. They found Luna comforting Lavender who was still upset even after her long shower.

The head of the DMLE walked over to them. "Miss Brown, can you please come into Madam Pomfrey's office and tell me what happened."

"Madam Bones, I would like those present to hear this, it will explain some things."

They all moved back to the office and Lavender explained about receiving the chocolates and what she had been doing with Ron. Madam Pomfrey confirmed the presence of the potion in her system. Lavender looked at Hermione and said in a broken voice "I'm so sorry Hermione," and burst into tears again.

Hermione went over and hugged her saying, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You are even more of a victim in this than I am." Paling somewhat, Hermione said, "in fact, I should be thanking you. If Harry hadn't been the one to find me and bring me straight here who knows what I might have done."

Meanwhile, having listened to Lavender as well as knowing what could have happened to Hermione, Harry's magic was rapidly neutralising the calming draught. He stood up, his face suffused with rage. His aura flared, and he ground out, "I'm going to kill the bastard! I warned him."

Hermione whirled away from Luna, "Harry, NO!" she said as she grabbed him. "Let the Aurors do their job, I don't want you in Azkaban!" He started to pull away from her ' _I've got to distract him!_ ' Grabbing his head in both hands, she kissed him. Shocked, he stopped moving and after a good 10 seconds, he started to relax and returned her kiss. After a minute, the Headmistress cleared her throat. Looking much more relaxed although a little flushed Harry and Hermione separated.

Professor McGonagall looked at them, "You both know the rules on public displays of affection while in school." She said looking at them both with a slight smile on her otherwise stern face, "however, under the circumstances, I will forgive you. This time at least."

"Yes, Headmistress" they replied.

Having gotten signed statements from everyone, the group moved to the front entrance where the two Aurors waited with Ron in magic supressing cuffs.

Seeing Harry, Ron got angry and yelled at him. "What lies have you been telling!"

With Hermione's hand on his arm to help keep him calm, Harry replied. "None Ron, I don't need to. Now listen carefully, I'll use small words so that you'll be sure to understand you warthog faced buffoon. Stay away from my girlfriend and my other friends or I will find you." He ground out.

Before anyone could stop her, Lavender walked over to Ron and slapped him so hard a glowing handprint was left on his cheek as his head snapped to the side. "YOU BASTARD, HOW COULD YOU!" she yelled as she stepped back.

Ron glared at Lavender and then at Hermione who sinply replied. "What she said."

The Headmistress pulled Madam Bones aside. "Amelia," she said "make sure he is found guilty and punished as otherwise I fear for his life. If the head of the Brown family doesn't challenge him to a duel, Harry will."

"Don't worry Minerva, this will be a pretty open and shut case, at least for Miss Brown."

"What do you mean?"

"Other than the compulsion he placed on her, most of the evidence about Miss Granger is circumstantial. Her being muggle-born isn't going to help."

The headmistress's lips compressed to a thin line. "Please do what you can."

"Of course." Madam Bones replied as she took her leave along with the Aurors and Ron.

Watching them leave, Hermione looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow, "Girlfriend?"

Harry smiled at her "If you'll have me," he replied.

Hermione just smiled and hugged him.

* * *

A/N Ok I think I'll leave the rest of what I was going to write for the next chapter. I know this is a shorter chapter, but this felt like a good place to finish it. I hope you like this one and as always, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Well here's the next one, this is a lot easier to write than the last one! Sorry for the delay, like happened I'm afraid.

I am borrowing the Blood Bonding ceremony from the Story 'Harry Crow' by Robst. I haven't been able to contact him by PM to ask permission, although I have in a review. I hope he doesn't mind.

* * *

 _Previously_

 _Watching them leave, Hermione looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow, "Girlfriend?"_

 _Harry smiled at her. "If you'll have me," he replied._

 _Hermione just smiled and hugged him._

…

The newly minted couple made their way back to the Gryffindor common room, talking as they went. With their arms around each other's waists, they slowly made their way along the corridors.

"Harry, we have to help Lavender."

Harry sighed, "I know, we helped trash her reputation by allowing the details to be published. We have to help fix it. That's aside from how she must feel about what happened to her and what she saved you from."

"I know, in our defence, we didn't know about the potions, but I still feel awful for her."

"I told her I was in her debt and I meant it. I will do whatever I can to help. Not just because I am in her debt, it's also the right thing to do." With that comment, they had arrived at the common room and Hermione turned and hugged Harry before giving him a peck on the lips. "And that is one of the many reasons I love you." She said smiling up at him.

With that, they entered the common room. Not seeing Lavender, Hermione asked Pavarti where she was. "She came in looking upset a little while ago and went up to our dorm I think." She replied, a little surprised that Hermione wanted to talk to Lavender.

"Thanks." Said Hermione as she headed upstairs.

She arrived in the dorm to find Lavender on the bed, she had obviously been crying. Looking up, she said "Her-Hermione, I'm so sorry, I couldn't find you in time."

"Hermione grabbed her in a hug and said, "you have nothing to apologise for. I should be thanking and apologising to you! You found Harry and he got me to the infirmary before anything happened."

"That's ok, I just wish I could have found you before you ate the chocolates."

Hermione blushed, "I must admit, so do I. The way I behaved around Harry before I got the purging potion was VERY embarrassing."

Lavender giggled at that, "I can imagine!" she then stopped and looked at quizacally at Hermione, "but wasn't the potion keyed to Ron."

Hermione looked down with a small smile on her face. "Have you ever heard of True Love?"

Lavender gasped, "No!" Her eyes going wide. "Really" she squeaked.

Hermione looked up smiling and nodded. "Madam Pomfrey said it was the only possible reason the Love component of the potion didn't affect me. Harry and I are now together."

Lavender hugged her. "You're a lucky girl."

"I know" smiled Hermione. "Now back to more serious topics for a bit. I must apologise on Harry's and my behalf. After I caught you and Ron, we caused your reputation to be destroyed. What can we do to fix it? We will do everything we can."

Lavender's face fell a bit at this and she thought for a while. "Let me talk to my father. I would like you to tell the school the truth, but I need to speak to him first. He and mum will be at the school later today. The Headmistress has contacted them."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ginny had come into the common room and seeing Harry, she came over, obviously distressed. Harry looked at her and she had obviously been crying. "Harry, where are Hermione and Lavender? Are they OK? I'm so sorry!" With that she burst into tears again and Harry held her to comfort her while raising a privacy charm.

After a minute or so, she recovered and Harry asked "How did you hear?"

Ginny replied, "Mum and Dad are in the Headmistresses' office, they would like to see Lavender, Hermione and youbefore they go to the ministry to see Ron. I.. I think dad is going to kick him out of the family."

Harry looked at her in shock. "Really?"

"Dad said he has no choice, I'm not sure what he means."

"We can ask him in a while. You better go up to the girl's dorm, I think Hermione and Lavender are up there."

Once the four arrived at the Headmistresses' office, with a deep breath to calm their nerves, they all entered. Once they were inside, Molly took one look at Lavender and Hermione and burst into tears. Getting up she rushed over to them and pulled them both into a hug. "I'm so sorry my dears!" she sobbed. Lavender and Hermione both comforted her. "Mrs Weasley, it's not your fault" said Lavender "You didn't teach him to behave like this."

"But he's my son, I raised him!"

Ginny frowned. "Mum, I hate to ask this, but I feel the others need to know the answer. Didn't you once say you used a love potion on dad?"

Molly looked horrified. "Nothing like this! We were already in love, but your father was too nervous to ask me to marry him." Molly blushed, "I couldn't wait any longer, so I gave him a very mild love potion with a calming draught. It only lasted an hour, but he did ask me. I told him about it immediately, he said he had been trying to summon the courage to ask me for weeks. If I hadn't already been sure of his feelings, I never would have used it!"

Molly looked stricken, "you don't think he took that to mean love and lust potions are okay do you?" She burst into tears again. This time Arthur rose and comforted Molly, "No pet, I'm afraid our child has always been jealous and lazy. Always taken the easy way." Slowly Molly calmed and sat down.

Arthur remained standing turned to the teens. "Miss Granger, Miss Brown, House Weasley apologises for the behaviour of its soon-to-be former member. I will meet with you and your families to discuss whatever compensation you deem appropriate."

Ginny gasped, "former member?"

Arthur looked down, "Ginny, as head of house, I have decided to cast Ron out. If I do not, people may believe that the rest of the family approve of his actions. I will not have that further shame brought upon members of the house who have done nothing wrong. People will still talk, I will not make it worse by keeping Ron in the family."

Arthur then looked at Lavender with compassion and regret in his eyes. "Miss Brown will have to live with what Ron did for the rest of her life. I hope she can move past it. House Weasley will do whatever we can to help. Know that we do not think any less of you for what you were forced to endure."

Lavender, her eyes glistening with unshed tears thanked Arthur. "Thank you Mr Weasley, your words mean a lot to me."

Arthur then turned to Hermione. "Miss Gra_"

"Please Mr Weasley, I know you are in Head of House mode, but it's still Hermione" she interrupted.

"Hermione, we are so sorry."

"It's Ok, Mr Weasley," here she glanced up at Harry and smiled. "Aside from a little embarrassment at my behaviour around Harry, no harm was done. He was a complete gentleman and quickly got me to Madam Pomfrey who gave me a purging potion. If you feel you need it, I forgive you and the rest of the Weasley family."

"Heir Potter" said Arthur formally "Once again, House Weasley stands in your debt."

Harry had winced slightly at the word heir, he hadn't wanted to think about that until he left Hogwarts next year. He hadn't felt worthy previously, although since his discussion with Luna and Fawkes that was changing.

"Mr Weasley, there are no debts between friends. I still call your family friends, I hope you can forgive the actions I was forced to take against R-… your son."

Arthur smiled with relief, "You acted in defence of your friend, there is nothing to forgive."

Harry smiled, "girlfriend now."

Arthur congratulated them and even Molly smiled. She had once hoped that Hermione and Ron would marry, but after what had happened was happy that notion was sunk. A thought occurred to her.

"Hermione, I don't want to raise a painful subject, but why would your behaviour toward Harry embarrass you if the potion was keyed to Ron?"

Hermione and Harry smiled at each other and she replied "The love potion part didn't affect me."

Molly, having received an Outstanding Newt in potions immediately understood. "So it's not a myth!" she said, jumping up and hugging Hermione then Harry. "Congratulations you too, I don't believe it! It's been a thousand years!"

Harry frowned. Hermione saw this and asked if there was something wrong.

Harry didn't really want to discuss this with others present. But, having been asked, replied anyway. "Hermione, you know what Dumbledore did to me, I'm still not certain I can trust my feelings. How can we be certain what I feel for you is True Love? I don't want to hurt you."

Ginny gasped and smiled at this point, not having realised what was being discussed. She was happy for her friends.

Hermione hugged him and said, "don't worry, there must be a way, we will find it."

At this point Harry paled, kumped back and looked around wildly at everyone. "I'm not eating any chocolates Ron prepared!" he blurted out.

Although they tried valiantly to hold it in, everyone burst out laughing at that. "Mr Potter, I do not believe your girlfriend was suggesting that," the headmistress said with a wry smile after she stopped laughing.

Harry flushed pink with embarrassment, but calmed down. "We'll discuss it later" said Hermione.

Arthur and Molly stood up, not looking happy about their next destination. They hugged Ginny and left through the floo. As everyone else walked down the corridor outside the Headmistresses' office, Harry looked melancholy. "Ron always wanted to be more like me and he now has his wish. He gets to find out what life is like with no family."

Hermione, sensing he was thinking about his parents, just hugged him as they walked.

* * *

At the ministry, Ron sat in an DMLE holding cell, not really understanding why he was there. He had been interviewed under Veritaserum, and he couldn't really remember what he had been asked about. The Aurors had just walked in to the Gryffindor common room, said he was under arrest and dragged him out. He wasn't too worried, he was certain it was a misunderstanding, he was a hero of the war after all.

At that point, the door to his cell opened and a guard looked in. "You've got visitors sunshine."

The guard put magic suppressing cuffs on him and, grabbing his arm, brought him to a visiting room. There waiting for him were his parents. "Mum! Dad! Thank Merlin you're here. There's been some kind of mistake, I've been arrested….." Ron stopped, he was confused by the stony expressions on their faces.

"We know." Said his father flatly.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, did you give those girls potions?" said his mother in a grim voice.

Ron knew that the one thing the Weasley children would never do was lie to Molly Weasley. The consequences were always worse after she caught you out.

"It was only a bit of fun mum_"

"A BIT OF FUN! WERE YOU INTIMATE WITH LAVENDER BROWN?"

Ron started to realise he may be in trouble. "We didn't have sex."

Ron's evasions just made Molly even angrier. "DID YOU GET HER TO DO THINGS SHORT OF THAT?"

Ron gulped and said in a small voice, "yes."

SMACK! Molly slapped him hard on the cheek, leaving a red handprint as Ron's head snapped to the side for about the tenth time that day.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Molly raged. "YOU WERE RAISED TO TREAT GIRLS WITH RESPECT! WHAT WOULD YOU THINK IF SOMEONE DID THAT TO GINNY! GIVING A LOVE/LUST POTION TO HERMIONE WAS DESPICABLE! " she yelled before bursting into tears. She turned into Arthurs chest and sobbed, Arthur comforted her while Ron just hung his head and looked at the floor. He was stunned by the ferocity of his mother's actions, she had not struck him since she last paddled his behind when he was 8. He didn't realise his day was about to get much worse.

Once Molly had calmed down, she looked up at Arthur and gave a slight nod. She then turned to Ron and, with a look of loathing on her face, said in a flat voice, "you are no son of mine." With that she turned and left the room.

Arthur looked at a stunned Ron who couldn't believe what his normally supportive mother had said and done.

When Ron finally turned his attention to his father, he saw a look of absolute fury on his face. "You have bought shame to the family, but no more!" with that pronouncement, his face changed to a formal expressionless mien.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, as Head of the Ancient House of Weasley, I cast you out for the shame and dishonour you have bought to the family. So mote it be!" with that, Arthur turned and left the room without another word.

Ron's eyes filled with horror and his mouth gaped. He was too stunned to say anything as his legs gave way under him. He sat on the floor, completely numb as he felt his world come crashing down around him.

The guard, who had been in the room the whole time, jerked him to his feet and took him back to his cell. "Not so much fun now, is it?" he snarled, disgusted by what he had heard. Ron sat on his cot and contemplated his future, or rather his lack of one.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione retreated to the Room of Requirement. They sat on a couch snuggling together as Harry explained about talking to Luna and how much she had helped. Hermione just gasped when Harry got to the part about Fawkes visiting and helping to heal him.

At the end of the explanation Harry sighed. "Even with Fawkes tears helping to heal my mind, I still don't know if what I feel for you is completely real. Magic changes everything," he sighed.

Hermione suddenly froze. "That's it! Magic!"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

Hermione sat up and twisted around to look at Harry. "We need a way of telling if your feelings are genuine, one that's not influenced by mind magics. There is an old ceremony that can be performed, it used to be used to tell if a couple who were bonding were suited to each other. It fell out of favour when marriages started to be used for political alliances. It can't be fooled by any mind magics, that's to prevent use of the Imperius curse or potions. Oh, I wish I could remember all the details! I can't even remember the name of the book!"

With that, a book suddenly appeared on the table in front of them. Hermione smiled, the Room of Requirement was amazing! She gabbed the book and started reading, flicking through it, she found the appropriate page and started to read the apropriate bits to Harry.

"Here we go, the Blood Bonding ceremony is a marriage_"

"Marriage!" exclaimed Harry.

"Oh! No, no! it's only a marriage ceremony if the couple….consummate it" said Hermione blushing. "If they aren't suited they can just walk away and it means nothing."

"How do you tell if they are suited?"

Hermione started reading again, "well, we have to each cut our palm, clasp hands and recite the vow. If the cuts heals, we are suited. If it doesn't we are not. There should also be a silver glow from our hands…. OK depending on how well suited we are, the glow will extend up our arms. Anything above the wrist is considered good. To the shoulder is amazing and any further is practically unheard of."

Hermione looked up at Harry, "do you want to try?"

Harry was still a little uncertain "I don't know Hermione, what if it shows nothing?"

"Then Harry," she said softly, "at least we will know. But I doubt very much that will happen. Harry, this will be _Magic_ telling us if we are suited."

' _I suppose it will mean I can stop trying to second guess myself and agonising about it,'_ thought Harry

"OK." He smiled at her. "When?"

Hermione froze, panicking slightly at the thought of actually going ahead with something so big.

"Umm, when do you want to?

"Now?" Harry replied suddenly eager to see what would happen and end his doubts.

"O-OK" gulped Hermione.

Harry frowned, "we don't have to."

"No, no, now is fine. It's just that it's a big decision, but I must admit, I want to know too," she said giving a slightly nervous smile.

"What do we do?"

"We each use our knives to cut our palm open and clasp hands. Then we say, 'you are mine and I am yours'."

They both had goblin made ritual knives that were presented to them by Ragnok, the head of the goblins, as a mark of respect after the defeat of Voldemort. Trembling slightly from nerves, they both pulled the razor sharp knives and used them to slice their right palm open. Blood immediately began to drip to the floor. Solidly they joined hands bloody palm to bloody palm. With a look of love on his face, Harry said the words

"You are mine, and I am yours."

With happy tears in her eyes, that the pain in her hand had nothing to do with, Hermione gave the required response.

"You are mine, and I am yours."

Hermione started to worry as a couple of seconds passed and nothing happened. She then felt a small tingle in her palm and the pain went away as their cuts healed. A silver glow suffused their hands and after a few seconds started to travel up both their arms. Hermione watched in amazement as the glow reached their shoulders and kept going, it covered their heads and then went down their bodies. As it passed their hearts, the colour changed to a rich golden glow. They both gasped in awe as it reached their feet and they were both lifted a foot into the air as the glow started to coalesce into a blizzard of tiny glowing points of light which swirled around them. Gradually, the points of light were drawn into their bodies and then a golden wave rushed over their bodies back towards their palms where it flashed brightly and faded out. With that, they were slowly lowered toward the ground.

Both were filled with a deep sense of love, serenity and joy. Facing each other, they smiled and leaned forward touching foreheads and looked into each other's eyes.

"I guess we're are suited then." Said Harry softly.

"I guess we are" replied Hermione.

With that they kissed gently and sat back down.

"What was the gold colour about?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it's bad."

Snuggling up, Harry felt a deep sense of contentment and attachment to Hermione that he hadn't felt before. Having her in his arms just felt _right._

"I want to stay like this forever."

"Suits me" sighed Hermione contentedly. She giggled with a thought, "But what if some dastardly villain tries to steal me away from you."

"I will always come for you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"This is True Love... you think this happens every day?" said Harry smiling.

* * *

A/N Yes I am a Princess Bride fan, in case you haven't guessed.

Anyone care to guess the significance of the Golden glow? No it's not a trick question.


	7. Ch 7 - What do you mean we're married?

A/N I've got at least another couple of chapters to go in this, but how far do people want me to push it? I can probably continue this story for quite a long time, but I don't want people to get bored with it.

I am thinking about a sequel where Harry and Hermione take on the wizarding establishment, but that will obviously be more political. For now, I will concentrate on True Love :) . Any thoughts on this appreciated.

* * *

Previously

" _This is True Love... you think this happens every day?" said Harry smiling._

* * *

Harry and Hermione stayed in the Room of Requirement for another hour, sitting on the couch and snuggling. Since it was daylight and the room currently included windows that had the late autumn sun streaming in, neither noticed the slight golden glow that surrounded them. They were both blissfully happy and enjoyed the time, not thinking, just being. At the end of that time, with night starting to fall, they decided they needed to move.

As Hermione started to get up, Harry had a weird sensation in his head, it was as if he could _feel_ Hermione's presence as she moved away from him. Hermione looked back at him, with a puzzled expression on her face. Harry looked at her, "Did you feel that as well?" Hermione stared back "Yes, it's like I can feel where you are…. even when my eyes are closed."

"OK, well that's officially weird," said Harry. "What could be causing it?"

Hermione looked slightly vacant as she cogitated. "A side effect of the ceremony? We don't know what the golden glow was yet." She smiled at Harry. "But…..I _like_ knowing where you are." With that, she reached down and brushed his hair to one side to kiss his forehead. Suddenly she stopped and stared at his forehead, "Harry," she said urgently, "Your scar, it's gone!"

"What!" exclaimed Harry in surprise.

"Take a look" said Hermione, conjuring a mirror.

Harry examined his forehead and sure enough, his scar was completely gone except for a barely noticeable white outline. It had faded slightly after Voldemort's death, but had remained prominent and easily recognisable. Now, it was invisible unless you examined the area carefully from close range.

Harry then pulled up his sleeve to look at the scar from the Basilisk fang, Madam Pomfrey hadn't been able to remove it completely since it was caused by such a dark creature. Smooth skin greeted his gaze marred only by a small mark that looked for all the world like a Phoenix in flames.

Hermione gasped, "Harry, that's a Phoenix mark, it signifies you are worthy of being healed by a Phoenix. I looked it up after the chamber of secrets."

"Hermione, check my scalp, see if there's another one." Hermione parted his hair and sure enough there was a second mark.

They checked his other scars from battle wounds and a number were gone as well. "So all the scarring caused by dark magic has disappeared?" He said, "Maybe it's from Fawkes tears earlier today?"

"It seems that way," said Hermione who then paused. "I wonder" she said as she pulled out her blouse from her skirt and began to undo it from the bottom.

Seeing Hermione apparently starting to undress, Harry spun around and faced away from Hermione. "What are you doing?" he asked feeling surprised and somewhat embarrassed. Hermione still had an angry purple scar from where she was hit by Dolohov's purple curse in the Department of Mysteries. It stretched from her collarbone diagonally between her breasts to her other hip.

"I wanted to check my scar" she replied "It's OK, you can turn around and look, you would see more of me in a bikini."

Flushing slightly, Harry turned around to see Hermione with her blouse on the chair looking at her torso in a mirror while her top half was clad only in a bra.

Hermione smiled. "It's gone!" She hadn't been bothered by the scar, but was still been somewhat self-conscious about it.

Harry stared at her, stunned by her beauty.

Hermione grinned crookedly. "Like what you see?" she said.

Harry snapped out of his daze at the question and blushed scarlet with embarrassment. He looked at the floor and stammered "Her-Hermione I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha-"

Hermione interrupted, "Harry, it's OK." Walking over, she put a finger under his chin and pulled his head up so he was looking in her eyes. "Like I said, you would see more of me if I was wearing a bikini. Besides, if it's you looking, I don't mind at all." She said softly giving him a peck on the lips.

With that, they both tidied themselves up and headed for the library. Hermione wanted them to look up more on the blood bonding ceremony to try and understand what had happened. Since it had affected both of them it seemed unlikely that it was the Phoenix tears that had caused it.

* * *

The Headmistress was confused, she had felt a massive surge of magic earlier in the day. Positive energy to be sure, but she had no idea what had caused it. That concerned her as she worried about a possible threat to the students. It had stopped after about a minute and she could find no trace of it despite an extensive search of the castle. There might have been something near the Room of Requirement, but the room itself generated so much magic it was impossible to be sure. Meanwhile, in her former office, which new Deputy Headmistress Sprout wasn't using yet as she preferred to be near her greenhouses, a book glowed blue indicating a change had occurred.

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked into the library and grabbed a number of books on marriage bonds and blood rituals. With those in hand, they headed for Hermione's normal table. They seated themselves and started reading to try and determine what had happened to them. While they learnt a lot of interesting things, none of it seemed to apply to them.

After an hour or so, a first year Gryffindor student came to them and said that the Headmistress wished to see them in her office.

When they arrived there, they found Lavender and her parents there. After the introductions, Harry addressed Lavender's father. "Mr Brown, Hermione and I allowed details of what transpired to be published in the belief that Lavender had done things that hurt Hermione. We now find that this was not the case, but rather those events where due to the heinous acts of Ron Weasley. Even without Lavender's great assistance to us today, we would want to make this right. Please tell us what we can do to help?"

"Thank you, Heir Potter."

"Please, just Harry."

"Harry then, and please call me Brian." He replied. "As to what you can do, the details of Mr Weasley's trial will no doubt make the Prophet. However, Lavender is receiving abuse from the students. A show of support at dinner this evening will hopefully help matters. It may be embarrassing for Lavender, but that will pass."

Harry didn't even bother to look at Hermione, he could feel her approval of this course of action. "Of course Brian, we would be happy to help." Turning to the Headmistress he asked, "Professor, can you please call on me after the main course has finished and Hermione and I will say something then."

"Certainly, Mr Potter."

With that, Harry turned to Lavender and bowed. "Miss Brown," he said formally, "House Potter stands in your debt. If you, or your family, need my assistance, you have only to ask."

Hermione cleared her throat and they all looked at her. "Lavender, the muggle world has counsellors that help girls who have been raped. If you want, we can try to find a squib who is in that field if you think it would help you."

Lavender went over and hugged Hermione, "Thank you, I will see how I go. If I have trouble coping, I will tell you."

"Thank you, Heir Potter, Miss Granger" said Mr Brown who then bowed to acknowledge the obviously sincere offers.

Later at dinner, the students were abuzz as Harry, Hermione and Lavender entered the great hall together and sat next to each other. Although they were quiet there was no animosity between them. Some speculated that it was probably related to the arrest of Ron Weasley. Ginny had refused to comment on that and after a student received the Bat Bogey hex for enquiring about it, people st6opped asking.

After the main course, the Headmistress rose and addressed the students. "Earlier today, the former Ronald Weasley was arrested for crimes relating to the use of Love potions on two of his fellow students, Miss Lavender Brown and Miss Hermione Granger." There was a shocked gasp from the students and the noise level rose sharply.

"Quiet! I am not finished!" continued the Professor. "He will be tried before the Wizengamot in the next few days. I say the former Ronald Weasley as I understand that he has been cast out of House Weasley by his father."

"Now, I understand that Mr Potter wants to say a few words."

Harry stood and looked around the room. "You all know that Hermione and I believed Hermione had been wronged by Lavender's actions with Ron. We now know that this was incorrect, Lavender was a victim in this just as Hermione was. In fact, I stand in debt to Miss Brown as her actions today prevented any harm coming to Hermione." With that he bowed to Lavender before continuing. "You can probably understand that Hermione and Lavender are quite upset by events and don't wish to discuss them. Therefore you will understand that I will take it ill, if _anyone_ treats them poorly over this or pesters them for information. Thank you." Standing next to Harry, Hermjone gave Lavender a hug.

Harry started to sit down and then stopped and straighened again. He whispered in Hermione's ear and she gave him a beaming smile and a nod. "Oh, you might also like to know that Hermione has agreed to be my girlfriend," said Harry smiling as Hermione gave him a peck on the lips.

This news received a very mixed reception. Whistles, catcalls and applause were heard from some of the students along with tight lipped stony expressions from some of the girls and outright glares at Hermione from others. Harry could feel Hermione's simultaneous happiness and embarrassment at the attention. He gave her a hug to reassure her. He couldn't understand why he felt like he was sensing Hermione's emotions, but he liked it.

After they had received congratulations from many students they headed back to the dorm and after sitting together snuggling and reading ahead on charms they headed for bed after a kiss.

Harry lay in bed and thought about his momentous day. He knew for certain that Hermione loved him and he loved her just as much. He had saved Hermione again and it appeared that that, combined with him asking her to be his girlfriend, had prevented Hermione from suffering mental trauma as a result of what might have happened.

' _Girlfriend_ ' he thought. He had known her for seven and a bit years now. He knew he was fantastically well suited to her and she for him and they loved each other. He suddenly thought, ' _Why did I introduce her as my girlfriend? I should have introduced her as my fiancé. I'm certain we will be getting married.'_ With that, he resolved to discuss this with her in the morning.

The following morning, as Harry stirred, he felt a happy presence in his head. This puzzled him for a second until he realised it must be Hermione. As soon as he thought that, he also felt her presence about 30 metres away in what must be the girl's 7th/8th year dorm. She was moving around so Harry jumped up and grabbing a towel quickly showered and made his way down to the common room. Hermione was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled at him and said "I felt you coming down the stairs," as she slid his arm through his. Together they made their way down to the great hall. Given that it was only 7 o'clock on a Sunday morning, they had the room to themselves.

Harry thought about the decision he had made last night and turned to Hermione. Sensing his sudden nervousness, Hermione swung around on the bench toward him. "Harry, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong Hermione" he said. He was pretty certain that Hermione would say yes, but couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach. "Hermione, we did the blood bonding ceremony, I don't have any doubts any more….. I'd like to go to Gringotts and let you pick a betrothal ring from the Potter vaults. Will you marry me?"

Hermione gaped for several seconds, her brain almost exploding as it tried to process what Harry had just asked. Harry got nervous and started to say "Forget I- "

"YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" She screamed. With that Hermione jumped into his lap and kissed him for all she was worth. Again, they started to glow, but no-one was around to see it. After a while, remembering the rules on PDAs, Hermione sat down on the bench next to him. "When can we head for Diagon Alley?" she asked him eagerly. Harry smiled "We can talk to the Headmistress after breakfast." Since they were of age, they just had to notify her when they would be away from school, providing they didn't miss classes it wasn't an issue.

They didn't notice Luna walk in, so they missed the look of joy that crossed her face as she watched her friends. Luna had missed dinner the night before, being busy writing articles for the Quibbler, so this was the first time she had seen them since the infirmary. Harry and Hermione were a little surprised when she walked up and said "Congratulations!" Hermione smiled and said "Thanks Luna, how did you know?"

"It was obvious to me as soon as I walked in."

"But I only asked her to marry me a few minutes before you walked in."

Luna giggled to herself, ' _they don't know!_ ' she thought. ' _Should I say anything? No, I'll let them find out themselves._ '

"Oh, I'll let you tell everyone else. I'm sure things will become known to us all soon." She said with a smile.

That seemed a little mysterious to Harry and Hermione, but they put it down to Luna being Luna.

"We are going to go to Gringotts today to look at the Potter betrothal rings."

"I'm sure that will be an exciting experience! I always find out the most interesting things when I go there." Said Luna with her dreamy persona. ' _I imagine it will be VERY interesting,_ ' she thought.

Having not yet decided how to announce their betrothal, Harry and Hermione decided to simply tell the Headmistress that they needed to go to Gringotts. She allowed them to use the floo connection in her office and they went to The Leaky Cauldron. Walking down Diagon Alley was an experience as they had a continuous stream of people coming up and thanking them for defeating Voldemort.

"It's not like we did it on our own," whispered Harry to Hermione.

"I know" said Hermione, "but we were the most visible face. I know it's not fair on the others, but that's the way it is. Maybe we can use the fame to do something good in the future."

"I hope so, because at the moment I don't see an upside to it." Replied Harry.

Soon enough, they arrived at Gringotts. The guards on the front door, on seeing Harry, brought their weapons up in a salute as a mark of respect. Harry bowed to them both in acknowledgement of the honour.

Once inside, Harry asked to go to the main Potter vault. They arrived at the vault after the usual exhilarating ride which caused Hermione to cling tightly to Harry, an event that Harry greatly appreciated.

Opening the vault, they walked to where Harry knew the Potter rings were kept. Opening the first of the boxes, Harry showed them to Hermione. Pointing to a matching set of a betrothal and two wedding rings. These were mum and dad's, unless you like something better, I would like you to wear those. We will swap the betrothal for the wedding ring when we get married." He said smiling broadly. He felt a wash of love from Hermione when he said that.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful, I would love to wear it," breathed Hermione.

Picking the ring up, Harry dropped to one knee. Looking up at her he said. "I want to do this properly…." Holding the ring up to her, he asked "Hermione Jean Granger, will you make me the happiest wizard in Britain by agreeing to become my wife?"

Hermione beamed "I think I will be an even happier witch," she said softly. "Yes, I would love to become Mrs Potter." Harry grinned and felt her love wash over him as his washed over her. Standing, he carefully put the ring on her left hand. He frowned, the ring should have resized itself to fit Hermione's finger from what he had been told. But it was just sitting there, loose on her finger.

Hermione sensed Harry's concern and asked what was wrong. "The ring should have resized to fit your finger and given a flash of magic to acknowledge it had accepted you."

"Let's try another one," he said. He slipped a different ring on her finger but the same thing happened. Hermione began to worry, was the Potter family magic refusing to accept her as Harry's betrothed?

Sensing her concern, Harry reassured her. "It's probably just something else I have to do first that I haven't done. I wasn't expecting to do this any time soon and I haven't gotten the details yet. Let's go and ask Bloodfist, my account manager."

This calmed Hermione down, although she remained a little concerned. They grabbed the tray of rings and went back up to the main bank area. There they were shown to the Potter account manager's office. Entering, they both bowed to Bloodfist, "May your gold flow" they said in unison. "And may your enemies fall before you like wheat before the scythe," replied the goblin. After they were seated, Bloodfist said "I understand congratulations are in order."

"Yes, thank you," they both replied with smiles on their face.

Harry then explained the issue they were having with the rings.

Bloodfist looked at them with a confused expression on his face. "Why are you trying to use the betrothal ring when you are already married?"

Harry and Hermione sat there with identical stunned expressions on their faces for several seconds before Hermione blurted out, "What do you mean we're married?"

* * *

A/N So there we have it. It was probably fairly predictable, but I wasn't trying very hard to disguise it 😊 Next we will see reactions and Ron's trial.

I've also added an Omake as a separate story. It relates to Ron's arrest, I decided it didn't fit the rest of the story as it's somewhat violent.


	8. Chapter 8 - Goblin Respect

A/N OK, this is a bit of a short chapter again, bu it covers ground that needed to be covered. Once again I don't own Harry Potter, rather he belongs to the Mistress of Magic J.K. Rowling and her rights holders. I'm just having fun. :)

I received an anonymous (guest) review that was really hart-warming. It was:

 _I love your writing, your views on the characters (traits) and plot! Please continue._

I liked it because it not only said he liked the story(always good for my ego :) ), but also why. So thank you to my guest reviewer. :)

Ayway, on with chapter 8, I hope you enjoy it, because I'm having a blast writing it!

* * *

Previously

 _Hermione blurted out, "What do you mean we're married?"._

* * *

Bloodfist looked at them, still confused. "You're Soul-bonded, that is considered a marriage in the magical world."

"Soul-Bonded?" gasped Hermione.

"Yes, haven't you received your letters from the Ministry?"

"No. What letters?"

"You should have received a letter from the Ministry congratulating you on your bond and letting you know it is registered with them. They are normally sent out immediately…. however, with the turmoil following the war, they may not be working on weekends yet."

Harry was looking a little confused. "I've never heard of a Soul bond."

"it's really rare and I've never read any details about what it means. The last known couple was…." At this point Hermione smacked her forehead. "Godric and Rowena, I should have realised. They were also the last documented occurrence of True Love. I should have realised!"

"Hermione, it's OK. If it's that rare then why would you consider it?"

Hermione sighed, "I know, but I _hate_ not working things out when I have all the information I need."

Harry decided to shelve that comment for now, since they weren't alone.

Harry had visited the Potter Account Manager on a few occasions with Hermione tagging along. Due to the respect that they treated goblins with and also the respect the whole Goblin nation had for Harry and Hermione, they got on very well. He turned to the goblin.

"Bloodfist, what can you tell us about Soul bonds?"

"They are just that Harry, a bond between two souls. The effects vary, but you will likely be able to sense each other's location, feel each other's emotions and in the case of a very strong bond, talk telepathically. It will take time for the bond to fully form, anywhere from a few days to a few months. Every case is different."

"Every case?" Asked Hermione, "how can you know so much if they are so rare."

Bloodfist smiled somewhat smugly, "Lord Gryffindor and Lady Ravenclaw were the last _publicly_ documented case. It's a very private thing and in many cases the couples don't want people to know and come to the goblins for advice. We have, of course, retained everything we learned from the couples."

"How many couples?" queried Hermione.

"Including the founders? Eleven. So roughly once a century."

Harry snorted at this, "will I _ever_ do normal?"

Bloodfist snorted. "Based on the available evidence, I would say the answer appears to be no."

"Well you're not, be proud of it," she replied. "I am and I'm proud of you."

Harry's heart lifted and he smiled at his bond-mate, _feeling_ her pride and belief in him. The two of them started to glow with a soft golden light.

"What the-?" gaped Harry

Bloodfist laughed softly. "It's an effect of the bond, it will happen when you feel particularly close to your bond mate. It will probably settle down once your bond finishes stabilising." His face quirked a smile. "But maybe not."

"How long will that take?" asked Hermione.

"It depends on the bond, it can take from a week to a month. You will probably start feeling each other's emotions more strongly quite quickly. I am a little surprised at the glow, normally it only occurs when you first bond." He smiled "Love's first kiss."

Hermione frowned, "but we had already kissed."

Hermione and Harry then explained everything that had happened, including the compulsion charms and the potions.

Bloodfist grew angrier with each revelation. "That stupid old fool! Had he not interfered, you would have been bonded years ago, and much stronger when you faced Voldemort."

"What do you mean?"

"Your souls are now joined, which means your magical cores are as well. For reasons, no-one can yet adequately explain, your cores will _both_ expand to a size equal to the sum of each individual's core. Not only that, but both of you will have access to the magic in _both_ cores _._ Do you both know what your Emrys Magical Index ratings were before you bonded?"

Hermione replied after a moment's hesitation "145"

Bloodfist was surprised, "That is very high, 3 standard deviations from the mean, only 1 wizard or witch in about 770 is that powerful." He turned to Harry who flushed with embarrassment, "170"

Hermione gasped and Bloodfist just gaped in shock.

Bloodfist fumed, "almost as powerful as Riddle or Dumbledore then. Working as a team, with both of you at 315 you would have been unstoppable. You could have defeated Riddle at the graveyard with ease and forced him back to a wraith. People _died_ because that bearded old goat thought his way was the only way."

"What about the Horcrux in my head?"

"The bonding would almost certainly have removed it."

"Harry, why did you never tell me how powerful you were?" queried Hermione.

Harry chuckled, "I only ever wanted to be normal," he said smiling.

"Prat!" she said smiling.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, while I know Madam Pomfrey is an excellent healer, I would like to offer the services of the goblin healers. There are none better and they may see things that wizard healers are not able to, using Goblin magics."

Harry glanced at Hermione and then nodded. "Thank you Bloodfist, we would both like to avail ourselves of that."

A short while later, the bonded couple were in a Goblin healing chamber. The healer, Lifereader, had finished the diagnostics on both and came over to discuss the results with them.

Surprisingly, the first thing he did was to bow to them. "It is an honour to meet you," he said. "We goblins may now be bankers and warriors, once we were only warriors. Those who deal in death appreciate life and love all the more for it. So, it is truly an honour to meet a soul-bonded couple."

"You say that Mrs Potter was given a Love\Lust Potion a few days ago. There is now no evidence of it in your system. Likewise, there is now no trace of any compulsions or undue influence on either of you. All scars caused by dark spells have disappeared. May I ask Mister Potter, why you have TWO Phoenix healing marks?"

"Certainly," said Harry "The one on the top of my head is from a few days ago, not long before we bonded. The Phoenix Fawkes came to me when I was talking about him and helped to heal my mental traumas."

"Ah, that explains the healing of your and your wife's physical scars. The phoenix tears effects spread to both of you when you bonded. Their effects would also have been boosted by the bonding. What was the other occasion?"

"I was bitten by a basilisk."

Every goblin in the room turned to Harry and stared.

"What?"

"How-How did you survive?"

"I killed it with a sword through the roof of its mouth. Fawkes had already blinded it."

"What sword?" asked Bloodfist since he hadn't heard this before.

"The sword of Gryffindor."

Bloodfist turned to the healer "Lifereader, is there anything else for Mr Potter."

The healer handed Harry seven potion vials. "Take one of these a day, they are concentrated nutrient and growth potions, you are young enough that your body still has some growth energy left. These will help you get closer to the height you should have been but for the malnutrition you suffered as a child."

"Mr Potter, I would like to take you to meet with our king Ragnok."

"If I may ask, why?"

"You killed the Basilisk with a Goblin made sword, you therefore bring honour on the Goblin Nation. The king will wish to speak to you, I am sure."

* * *

Sitting in Ragnok's office next to a pensieve that had just shown the events of the chamber of secrets, Harry was being stared at by the Goblin King who was shaking his head. "Mr Potter, you continue to amaze me, you saved the Goblin nation when you defeated Riddle. For that we presented you and your now mate with Goblin knives as a sign of our thanks. You treat all of our people, indeed, all sentient creatures with respect. Now I discover that you have bought honour to the Goblin nation by using a Goblin-made sword to defeat a 1000 year old Basilisk."

"I just did what needed to be done. Anyone would have done the same."

"No Mr Potter, they would not. Even Goblin warriors might well hesitate when faced with a 60-foot Basilisk, but you prove by your words that you have the heart of a warrior."

"I would like you and your mate to attend a ceremony here next Saturday evening. Would that suit you?"

Harry didn't even bother looking at Hermione since he could feel her approval. "Thank you, your Majesty, we would be honoured."

"Please call me Ragnok when we are in private, you have both earned it. By the way, Mr Potter, what was done with the Basilisk? It's extremely valuable and it's yours as you were the one to defeat the beast."

Harry looked blank. "I don't know. As far as I know it's still down there."

"What! It's worth a fortune."

"Will it still be any good after 6 years?"

Ragnok laughed, a basilisk's magic is so strong, I doubt it has decayed at all."

"If you wish, Gringotts's will render it down and sell it for cost plus 5 percent."

Harry was stunned by the generosity of the offer. "Ragnok, your people are honest bankers and I would not take advantage of you that way, cost plus 10 percent is the minimum I will allow, less would not be honourable on my part."

Ragnok then stood and to their surprise, bowed to them. Looking at their stunned faces, he chuckled. "That is for the honour and respect you show my nation" he smiled, and also for both your Soul bond and True Love."

As one, Harry and Hermione rose and bowed back to him. "Thank you Ragnok" they said in unison. Harry continued, "you must call us Harry and Hermione in private as well."

Sitting back down, Ragnok turned serious. "Harry, you being married to what they will call a muggle born or worse is going to upset a lot of Witches and Wizards. I would strongly suggest you take up your lordship. It will give Hermione extra protections, both through the Lady of the Houses ring and also legally as well."

Hermione looked at Harry. "Don't do this just for me Harry, I will be OK."

Harry smiled and Hermione felt his love for her. "If it will keep you even slightly safer then you know what my answer is, my love." Turning to Bloodfist he added, "just the Potter Lordship for now, adding the Black would make life too complicated."

 _'_ _How do I argue with that?"_ she thought, slowly she nodded her head.

"Excellent!" said Ragnok and he handed Harry a jewellery box with the Potter family crest on it that had appeared on his desk.

Opening it, Harry removed the Lord's ring and slipping it on his finger said "I, Harry James Potter, do hereby claim the Lordship of House Potter." With that, the ring flashed white and resized itself to his finger.

Taking the Consort's ring, he looked at Hermione with love and affection. He said softly. "We can have a ceremony later if you wish, but right now… with this ring I thee wed." With that he slipped the ring onto Hermione' finger and it immediately resized and there was a flash of pure white light. By this stage, both of them were glowing with a soft golden light. Her eyes bright with tears of happiness, Hermione, mindless of the company, leaned over and tenderly kissed Harry. Slowly breaking the kiss, she brushed her fingers over his face as she stared lovingly into his eyes. Both of them ignored the golden glow this tme.

Ragnok and Bloodfist both had smiles on their faces as Ragnok said gently. "Thank you for allowing us to witness that."

After making their goodbyes, the couple left the office and then Gringotts arm in arm.

Walking a few yards to the nearest apparition point, they travelled to the gates of Hogwarts, still struggling to take in everything they had heard.

Harry looked around and not seeing anyone, turned to Hermione and smiled, "hello….wife."

Hermione smiled and said "hello husband" as she put her arms around Harry's neck. Unable to resist any longer she pulling his head down and kissed him.

Within seconds, they were surrounded by the golden glow of their bond. Pulling back from Hermione, Harry looked at the glow and said "You know, if this keeps happening, it's going to be awfully hard to sneak a kiss."

* * *

A/N So, the trial didn't happen this chapter as I had intended, so I hope tha didn't disappoint anyone.


	9. Chapter 9 - Dad!

A/NSo it's been a longer wait than normal for this chapter, but I'm afraid Real Life™ has intruded a lot on he last couple of weeks.

Oh, in case anyone wondered about it, I based the magical index on the I.Q. scale, so a mean of 100 and a standard deviation of 15.

* * *

Previously

 _Within seconds, they were surrounded by the golden glow of their bond. Pulling back from Hermione, Harry looked at the glow and said "You know, if this keeps happening, it's going to be awfully hard to sneak a kiss around here."_

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked up to the castle and immediately made their way into the Room of Requirement, commanding it not to open for anyone else. This room, more than anywhere else in Hogwarts felt like home to Harry. More so even than the Gryffindor common room.

They sat down and, unconsciously, Hermione snuggled into Harry who put his arm around her. Although they had taken in everything that Bloodfist had told them, they had still been somewhat stunned by the news. As a result, it wasn't until they sat down and relaxed that their brains, particularly Hermione's, began to work began to work at their accustomed pace.

As a result, a few minutes later, Hermione suddenly sat bolt upright and turned to Harry. "Harry, we're married!"

Harr just gave her a lazy smile that almost split his face, "yes, I know."

"No, no, no you don't understand. There's so much we have to work out. I need to plan, I need some parchment, I need to- Wha-"

Harry knew that when Hermione got like this it was almost impossible to derail her, so he sat up, leaned over and kissed her. Hermione sat frozen for a few seconds trying to process the interruption before she finally moaned and started kissing him back as she felt his love for her through the bond. After a minute or so, Harry pulled back and said "Better?" Hermione simply nodded, a smile on her face.

Holding Hermione's hand, Harry said "Hermione, you don't have to do anything."

"But" she interrupted before he held up a hand and silenced her with a finger on her lips.

" _We"_ continued Harry, "have to work it out. _We_ have to plan." He smiled again, "you said it yourself my love, we are a team."

Between sensing his feelings and his words, Hermione just about melted into goo. She said "Oh Harry" as she moved herself onto his lap and curled up, her head on his chest sighing with contentment as their feeling mingled through the bond.

After a few minutes she uncurled, standing up and stretching, "Come on Harry" she said as concentrated briefly. A table and chairs appeared next the couch and they sat down to discuss things. Hermione pulled parchment and quill out of her bag to take notes.

"Harry" she said, "as soon as people at the Ministry become aware of our bond, it's going to become public knowledge that we are bonded and married. How do we want to handle it? I think we have to assume it will be public tomorrow and probably merit a special evening edition of the Prophet tomorrow evening."

Harry's head dropped along with his mood. "I know you don't like your fame, but it's earned now and people want to know what's happening in your life."

Harr sighed, "It's not just that Hermione, with all the changes I've gone through in the last few days, I am more accepting of my fame. I'm more concerned about you. When people find out I am married to a mundane born, there is going to be a lot of anger directed at you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Harry, I can look after myself," she said hugging him "You taught me well."

Harry sighed, "I know, but I couldn't go on if you were killed."

"We won't let that happen then," said Hermione smiling before turning serious. "Remember that goes both ways, I take the threat seriously but I'm not going to let it rule my life or yours."

Harr sighed and nodded. "Ok, how about we notify the headmistress tonight and tell our close friends and announce it tomorrow?"

"What about the rings, everyone will know?"

Harry looked at his ring and it faded from view. "How did you do that?" asked a surprised Hermione. "Look at your ring and command it to hide," replied Harry. "It's something Sirius told me about." Hermione looked at her ring, and it to faded out.

Hermione looked up at Harry with a slightly pensive expression. "Harry, what are we going to tell my parents?"

Harry paled slightly, even with his new-found confidence, telling Hermione's parents they were already married was vastly different to what he had envisaged about telling them they were engaged.

Mentally girding his loins, Harry replied "we tell them the truth. I think we have to tell them as soon as possible."

Hermione chewed her lip slightly, which for some reason Harry had always found incredibly sexy. Hermione felt a spike in Harry's libido through the bond and looked up. "What?" She asked.

Harry flushed slightly, "I have always found the way you chew you lip like that incredibly sexy. It makes me want to kiss you. "

Hermione's face flamed red immediately "Harry!" she admonished. Harry smiled, "Well you did ask."

Hermione smiled, not really upset. "You find me sexy? She asked.

"You are the most beautiful and sexy woman in the world to me." After that, Harry blushed bright crimson and Hermione could sense extreme embarrassment.

"What was that for?" she queried.

"Nothing" replied Harry quickly. "Now, about your parents-"

"Uh-uh mister, you don't get away with changing the subject that easily, give!" Interrupted Hermione.

Harry blushed even more brightly, knowing Hermione wouldn't let up until he told her.

"Um", he stammered as he looked anywhere but at Hermione "I was remembering some dreams I had about you….. about how sexy you are."

"Oh!" said Hermione blushing again. Then it was her turn to suddenly go even brighter red.

"Harry, where are we going to sleep?" she said in a small, slightly scared voice.

Realising the problem, Harry pulled Hermione to him and hugged her.

"Hermione" he said softly "are you nervous about sleeping with me?"

Hermione just nodded into his chest, unable to speak.

Holding her close, he said. "It's okay my love. We won't do anything until you are ready. We don't have to sleep together yet."

Hermione relaxed slightly and bought her head up and looked at Harry blushing slightly again. "No, I think I want to sleep in the same bed it's just…"

Feeling her uncertainty through the bond Harry replied. "You're not sure how far you want to go."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

"Hermione, I love _you_ , not just your body. Do I want to explore that part of our relationship? Yes, I do. But only at a pace you are happy with. I would never, _ever_ want to do anything that made you feel uncomfortable."

"Thanks Harry," she said as she gently squeezed him in a hug. "I know you wouldn't hurt me, but this has all happened so fast."

"I know sweetheart, believe me I know."

"Sweetheart?" she replied.

Harry blushed slightly, "It just seemed right, do you mind?"

"No," she said pecking him on the lips, "it just surprised me."

Harry looked at her and frowned slightly. "Hermione, I know legally we are married, but do you want to have a proper mundane wedding for your family and friends?"

Hermione grabbed him and kissed him for all she was worth. A couple of minutes later she pulled back and said "How did you know?"

"Well, you commented about how quick everything had been and I realised you might want that."

"Harry, I daydreamed many times about walking down the aisle with you. I would love to make it a reality."

"When?"

Hermione thought briefly. "After we finish school next summer. We can work out the details later."

"What," smirked Harry, "you don't want to draw up the guest list and design the invites immediately?"

"Prat" she said slapping his arm. After mentally collecting herself, Hermione said "So when do we go see my parents?"

"Why not today, I think they need to know as soon as possible." At this, Hermione sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Oh, it's just my dad. I know he loves me, but I'm convinced he thinks I'm nine not nineteen at times."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry, I can handle him Harry, but don't be surprised if I end up disappearing off to talk with him alone at some point."

"Okay, duly noted" he said, he paused. "Do they know you have split up with Ron?"

"Yes, and they are pleased about it. They didn't say anything originally but apparently they didn't think we were suited. I haven't told them about the potions or charms yet."

"Why don't we talk to Professor McGonagall and then go and see your parents. We can tell them about everything this afternoon."

"Are you sure?"

"Honestly, no. But we will get through it, together."

After another hug, they went down to the great hall to wait for lunch to be served. As soon as they appeared in the hall, Professor McGonagall approached them with a stern look on her face. "Harry, Hermione, please accompany me to my office." Both of them became nervous at this, and the fact that they could feel the others nervousness did not help.

Once they arrived at the office, Professor McGonagall looked at them rather frostily. "Do you two have something to tell me?"

Being nervous, the couple only stared at the Headmistress for a few seconds who then started speaking again. "This book," she said pointing at one on her desk "which normally lives in the deputy head's office, records the names and details of all students. It is self-updating and glows blue when a change has occurred. I needed something from my old office this morning and you can imagine my surprise when I found it glowing today. You can imagine my further surprise when I discovered you were now Lord and Lady Potter. When were you planning on telling me?"

"Um, after lunch?" said Harry

"You should have told me yesterday!"

"We didn't know then," said Hermione.

"How could you possibly not know you had gotten married?" asked the headmistress with an incredulous look.

Here Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and reached out to hold hands and let their love for each other wash over them. After a couple of seconds, the golden glow started and they looked at the headmistress. Professor McGonagall abruptly sat down with her mouth hanging open. "You're soul-bonded!" she gasped.

Hermione and Harry both smiled and nodded. "We didn't know what the glow meant until we went to Gringotts this morning" said Harry.

"May I ask what triggered it?"

They looked at each other and Hermione spoke. "Harry was concerned about whether his feeling for me were real after all of Dumbledore's manipulations. We decided to use a magical ceremony to see if we were actually suited to each other."

"What ceremony?"

"A blood bonding-"

"But that's a wedding ceremony!" exclaimed the professor.

"Hermione blushed slightly, "Only if you consummate it. If you don't-"

"Then it has no effect" finished the Professor nodding. "What happened?"

"We did the ritual using our Goblin knives to cut our palms and after a few seconds the silver glow started, it spread up our arms and after it reached our chests it changed to gold in colour and then continued to our feet. We were then lifted into the air about 3 feet. After a while the glow faded and we lowered back to the floor."

Minerva thought for a moment, "It sounds like the bond changed when it reached both your cores." She grimaced slightly, "I wish I could tell you more, but little is known about soul bonds because they are so rare." Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and decided not to share what Bloodfist had told them.

Hermione decided the change the subject, "Headmistress, since we are married, where will we sleep?" She asked blushing heavily.

The Headmistress pursed her lips, "have you been sexually active already?" she asked.

Hermione and Harry both blushed scarlet. "No!" replied Hermione, "but we are married now. We aren't ready for that step yet, but eventually…" Hermione said, looking at Harry. She could feel his agreement and acceptance through their bond.

The headmistress's visage softened. "You are right and given how new your relationship is, I am glad you are not rushing into things. Now, although they haven't been used in a long time, there are lord's suites in each tower. I can have the elves prepare one for you if you would like."

They both smiled. "Thank you headmistress."

"Now, the change of accommodation is going to be noticed, when do you wish to announce your marriage?"

Harry answered. "We believe it will become known tomorrow and there may be a special edition of the Prophet tomorrow evening, so before dinner tomorrow night? We want time to let our friends know and we are planning on telling Hermione's parents this afternoon."

The headmistresses' face quirked in a brief smile. "Good luck with that" she said with a droll tone and a twinkle in her eye.

Harry paled and receiving the Headmistresses' permission, they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and then apparated to Hermione's parents' house, arriving in the backyard. Daniela and Emmet Granger were still settling back into life in the UK after they had returned from Australia. Hermione had gone there almost immediately after the end of the war and restored their memories. Initially angry, they understood why Hermione had done it and decided that, although they enjoyed Australia, they wanted to be closer to their daughter.

Hermione looked over at Harry as she could feel his nervousness. ' _He defeats dark lords and he's worried about a dentist._ ' She though with some mirth. Harry looked at Hermione, his nerves making him a little irritable. "It's not funny!" he said.

Hermione sighed as she realised, ' _Despite everything,_ _He still fears rejection.'_

She turned to him, "Harry, it's OK, they already like you. They know how much you have looked after me in the past. It will be OK."

"But now we have to tell them we are married-"

"Harry, I don't think it will be a problem, if it is, we will face it together. Remember we are a team." With that she hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips. Feeling his nervousness recede, he smiled at him and grabbing his hand she dragged him inside.

"Mum? Dad? I'm home," called Hermione.

Soon her parents appeared in the kitchen, "Princess" said her father "Are you okay? Why are you home from the school?" Hermione let go of Harry's hand and went over and hugged her parents. Harry looked on slightly wistfully at the scene with a feeling of melancholy about his own parents.

After the greetings were finished and Harry had shaken her parent's hands, Hermione said "Let's go and sit in the lounge, Harry and I have some news for you."

Both Hermione's parents were a little surprised when the pair sat together and continued to hold hands.

Hermione's dad looked at the hands, and an icy ball materialised in his gut. He was about to go into protective father mode, but fortunately retained enough control to ask before making assumptions. "Hermione, you're not pregnant, are you?"

"DAD!" "EMMET!" Said Hermione and her mother simultaneously.

"Sorry." Said a chastened Emmet.

"I should think so" said his wife glaring at him.

Realising this was a good segue, Hermione replied "But we are married."

"WHAT!" said her parents in perfect unison with identical stunned expressions.

Timidly Hermione replied. "Would you believe it was an accident?"

Now looks of complete disbelief crossed the Granger parents faces that were remarkably reminiscent of the Headmistress'es earlier in the day.

"Let me explain…" said Hermione. She then went through what had been happening. When she got to her potioning, her father jumped up in anger. "If I ever see that boy, I'm using my shotgun." He snarled.

"Dad sit down!" said Hermione. "Nothing happened, Harry protected me. He got me to the healer at school who gave me a purging potion." Here she grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it, both for comfort and to thank him. "He saved me."

Harry looked at her, "only partly," he said smiling. "True love did the rest."

"True love?" asked Dani, sensing that Harry meant more than a cliché.

Hermione smiled at her mum, "When someone feels True Love for another, love potions don't work on them. It's a real condition in the wizarding world." Hermione's look changed to one of embarrassment and her face turned red.

"Harry found me just after I had eaten the chocolates, since the love potion part didn't work I focussed on the person in front of me. I… threw myself at Harry, but rather than do anything about my advances, he immediately took me to the healer and made me take a potion."

"Made you?" asked her father worried about her being forced.

Hermione could now replace a radiator with the amount of heat coming off her face. "He said I could kiss him if I drank the potion first."

Harry blushed as well. "I thought kissing was safer than anything else she might want to do."

Hermione's mother smiled and nodded at Harry. She then turned and cast a warning look at her husband telling him not to push it. Emmet was struggling, this was his little Princess and she couldn't possibly have met a boy that deserved her. Still, he nodded slightly to his wife.

Hermione continued with the explanation and got to Ron's arrest.

"So, he's facing trial and previously you put him in the infirmary?" Emmet said looking at Harry.

"Yes" replied Harry.

"Good." Emmet said coldly.

They continued the explanation and got as far as the Bonding.

"So, you were checking to see if you were compatible and the ceremony changed to a soul bonding and married you?"

"Well, we soul-bonded and the magical world considers that a marriage. Bonding like this only happens about once a century."

Emmet just shook his head at this and Hermione continued.

"Lady Potter?" queried her mother with a smile

"Yes," replied Hermione. She concentrated and allowed her ring to become visible. "The ring provides protections for me. Also, if anyone doesn't like the fact that we married, they would now be insulting Lady Potter if they say anything about me."

Harry and Hermione finished bring her parents up to date. Hermione could see her father was not happy that they were sharing the Lord's quarters.

Hermione realised it was time to bite the bullet. She stood up and said to Harry "I just need to talk to dad for a few minutes, talk to mum and I'll be back soon." Harry just smiled at her and replied as you wish," as Hermione grabbed her father and took him into another room.

"Dad, what's wrong?" already having a fair idea.

"Sharing the Lord's quarters?"

"Dad, we are married! Besides, we aren't' going to rush into being intimate."

"I know what boys are like."

"He's not a boy, he's a man. He loves me and he would never knowingly hurt me."

"How can you be sure?" said Emmet taking a sip of his scotch.

"True love and the soul-bond. Remember?"

"How can I be sure?"

Hermione sighed, getting frustrated. "Dad, I wouldn't want it, but Harry would die to protect me."

"You can't know that for certain" said Emmet, happy to score a point that couldn't be refuted.

Hermione smiled, "He already has once, is that good enough for you?"

Emmet's glass hit the floor and smashed after dropping from his suddenly nerveless fingers.

* * *

A/N I know I keep promising Ron's trial, but it's taking longer than I thought to include all the elements I want. It's now likely to be a couple of cahpters a way. Hope you all are enjoying it. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10 - Mostly Dead

A/N Sorry this has taken almost 2 weeks, but Life has been happening.

References to Princess Bride belong to William Goldman.

This disclaimer is a homage in memory of Bobmin356 whose Dragon stories I have been rereading.

Standard disclaimer:

 _Marc was busy typing away at his PC when he felt a cold line of steel next to his neck._ _ _He,_ very carefully, turned his head to see Emma Watson holding a sword at his throat._

" _Umm, why are you doing that?"_

" _Jo is a good friend, you didn't put a disclaimer in the last chapter."_

" _Hey, that's a Lord of the Rings Elf sword. If this is going to have any continuity at all, it should be goblin made."_

 _Emma rolled her eyes. "It's a present from Peter Jackson, it's not like I have goblin-made swords lying around at home."_

" _Oooh, nice present. Umm what disclaimer?" Marc asked as he started to go cross-eyed staring at the tip of the sword._

" _The disclaimer that says you don't own Harry Potter nor do you make money out of this."_

" _Oh that one, sorry, I'll make sure I include it."_

" _Good, if I have to come back again, you'll regret it."_

" _Oh, thanks for doing the interview with Miss Rowling and clearing up how it should all have ended."_

 _Emma smiled "Thanks, it was fun."_

" _Say, while you're here, since you played her for 10 years, what do you think of how I'm portraying Hermione."_

 _Emma clipped him behind the ear and said dangerously. "Don't push it."_

* * *

Previously

 _Hermione sighed, getting frustrated. "Dad, I wouldn't want it, but Harry would die to protect me."_

" _You can't know that for certain" said Emmet, happy to score a point that couldn't be refuted._

" _He already has once, is that good enough for you?"_

* * *

"He died?" whispered her father.

Hermione smiled trying to lighten the mood as she waved her wand and cleared up the whiskey and repaired the glass. "Well, _really_ he was only mostly dead. There's a big difference between mostly dead and all dead. Mostly dead meant his soul hadn't left yet and he could choose to come back. Now, all dead, well, with all dead, there's usually only one thing that you can do."

"What's that?"

"Go through his clothes and look for loose change," smirked Hermione.

Emmet spluttered. "Hermione, how could you! We raised you better than that!"

"Dad, I was kidding, how could you think I would do that?" said Hermione as she quickly sobered.

"Harry walked, knowingly, to his death to save me, not the wizarding world, not even his friends, just _me_. He didn't know he would be able to come back. How can you possibly think he would hurt me?" Hermione started to tear up, remembering the conversation she had had with Harry.

"You are moving too fast! I think you should move home with us for a while."

Hermione had had enough, she had tried to joke to calm things down, but to no avail. She looked at her father, "I love you dad, but Harry is the best thing that has ever happened to me and if you try to stop us, you won't like the result."

"But-"

"Emmet, stop!" He turned to see Dani and Harry at the door. Harry had felt Hermione's emotions start to spike and they had come to keep things calm.

"Harry, please take Hermione into the next room." Once they had left she spun around to her husband. "Emmet, I love you dearly, but you are making a big mistake! Our daughter is nineteen not nine. That is her _husband_ out there and while they might not have meant to get married quite this soon, there was really never going to be any other result."

She huffed, "you read her letters home, _every single one of them_ has mentioned Harry since after the troll incident in first year. She has had _eight_ years to get to know him. That bond means that _magic itself_ says they are suited. You try and push this and she will walk out and she WON'T come back! Damn you, I will not lose my daughter over you being childish, stubborn and over protective. She is an adult, you don't get to tell her what to do any more! You have to trust her."

Emmet's shoulders slumped, "It's hard to let go. She has spent so much time away at that damn school, I haven't watched her grow up."

Dani hugged him. "I know sweetheart, but grown up she has." She sighed, "I called her nineteen, but she has fought a war, she is now much older than that."

"She's changed so much, I don't even understand her sense of humour anymore…" He stopped and remembered one evening in a pub sitting near a group of soldiers, combat veterans, just returned from a tour overseas. They had told the same kind of macabre jokes. "She's grown up without us. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Emmet, she won't," Dani said softly. "Harry worships the ground she walk on. They found out today they are married, let them enjoy the day." He sighed and nodded in reply.

With that they went into the other room where Harry was holding Hermione while she calmed down. Emmet looked at Hermione "Princ-. No… Hermione, you're not a child any more. I'm sorry. You're my daughter and I worry about you, but you have made your choice and I have to respect that." He now looked at Harry and with slightly forced smile said, "Son, welcome to the family."

Hermione launched herself at her father while Dani went and hugged her new son-in-law. Emmet sighed as he hugged his daughter. "I didn't get to give you away." Hermione pulled back and smiled. "You'll get your chance, we want to hold a mundane ceremony next summer."

Dani smiled, "I get to be mother of the bride!"

Hermione laughed. "How long have you dreamed about that?"

Her mother smiled. "Oh no long, that started about a week after you were born." Everybody chuckled at her reply.

Harry looked at Emmet. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to ask you for Hermione's hand before we were married."

Emmet smiled, "That's OK Harry. Thanks for the thought, but you could hardly predict a once a century event would happen to you."

"Thank you….dad," replied Harry.

After a discussion about wedding plans, Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts. With the map's help, they found Luna and Ginny walking down by the lake enjoying a rare clear day of Scottish autumn sunshine. Hand in hand they approached the pair, their movements unconsciously synchronised.

Ginny stared at them. "What's happened to you two? You look….different, closer somehow?"

Luna just giggled and said to them with a smile. "As I said this morning, congratulations."

Harry and Hermione both looked at here with identical dropped jaws. "You knew!" they said in unison and then looked at each other and blushed slightly. "How did you know?" asked Hemione.

"I see auras, I knew as soon as I saw you this morning."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Hermione.

"I thought it would be more fun for you to find out yourselves." Said Luna with a smile.

Hermione just stood there with an exasperated look on her face.

Meanwhile Ginny, whose head had been swivelling between the pair and Luna like she was at a tennis match, had had enough. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Harry just smiled and held out his hand and willed his head of house ring to become visible.

Ginny's jaw dropped and she stared at the ring. "That's….That's a head of house ring." She looked at Harry and curtseyed.

Harry sighed knowing he was going to have to get used to this happening. "Ginny, I'm still just Harry your friend. Unless it's a formal occasion, please don't treat me any differently."

Ginny blushed slightly. "Okay Harry, I'll try not to." She then frowned slightly, feeling a little confused. She couldn't see how Harry taking his Lordship would change the relationship between Harry and Hermione. "Why does that change your relationship with-." As she was asking the question, Hermione simply put her hand up and allowed her ring to become visible.

Ginny's eyes simply bulged at this point. "How?" she gasped.

"We soul-bonded yesterday." Said Hermione smiling. "We only found out today while we were at Gringotts."

With a whoop of joy, Ginny grabbed both of them in a huge hug. "I am SO happy for you both," she cried. They held each other for about 30 seconds before finally letting go. Holding Hermione's hand, Harry looked at both Ginny and Luna with slightly wet eyes. "I don't know how I can ever repay either of you. If it wasn't for the help you both gave me, this might never have happened."

Ginny just laughed, "Number one, Mr. Potter I'm sure Firenze would tell you that you two were foretold in the stars. Number two, as you have said, there are no debts between friends. Three, Harry, you saved us all when you killed the snake-faced wanker, there could never be anything I do fo you that would ever make up for that. Now give me a hug and we are square." Ginny then followed word with action and moved in for a hug. As they released each other she smiled and said teasingly, "of course, you could always make me godmother to one of your kids."

This caused the couple to blush enough to match Ginny's hair. Ginny and Luna just laughed.

Turning to Luna, Harry smiled and was about to say something when Luna interrupted, "Harry, there can be no debt among family. Remember what Fawkes said? You are my brother, remember?" Harry hugged her gently, "Thank you, my sister."

Ginny looked confused again, "Fawkes? Sister?"

Harry grinned at her confused expression and told her about Luna's help and Fawkes unexpected visit. Ginny turned to Luna and winked, not realising that Luna had acted so quickly and successfully to help Harry. "Well done," she said. "You did it!" giving Luna a hug.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Ginny shrugged, "if I hd tried to help you would likely have treated me the same as you did Hermione."

Harry turned to Hermione, "I'm sorry love."

"It's okay Harry, I should have talked to you more about it first and at least asked permission."

"I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

Hermione kissed him, "we both made mistakes, but it's over now and we are together."

Harry hugged her back and started to kiss her deeply.

Ginny smiled at the display of affection and said teasingly. "Get a room you two."

Hermione broke the kiss and looked at her and, smiling brightly, said. "We already did that, we move in after dinner."

Ginny's jaw dropped and Luna simply laughed at the riposte.

Hermione took pity on her and explained. "The Gryffindor tower has Lord's quarters for any young head of house that attends, we are getting that. It hasn't been used in a long time."

Harry looked at the others, "I want to tell Neville as well." He looked at Luna an Ginny, do you know where he is?". Ginny snorted and Luna just smiled.

"Okay greenhouses then," smiled Harry in reply.

Together the group walked to the greenhouses. When the arrived, they called to Neville to come out when it was safe for him to do so. They didn't go inside as Neville was in a greenhouse containing several dangerous plants and they didn't have any protective equipment. After a couple of minutes, Neville exited and greeted them all. Luna immediately walked over and gave him a hug. The pair had grown closer since the Battle of Hogwarts. While they weren't formally going out, everybody knew that was only a matter of time.

Neville looked at Harry and Hermione. "I didn't get a chance yesterday, so congratulations on getting together."

Neville got confused when everybody else started laughing. "What?" he asked.

Harry and Hermione both smiled as Harry replied. "You don't know the half of it!"

Harry and Hermione both put their hands forward an allowed their rings to become visible.

Neville gaped briefly and then bowed. "Lord Potter." He looked at Hermione, "Lady Potter?"

Harry smiled and nodded at him and returned the bow as Hermione curtseyed. "Lord Longbottom," they said in unison. Harry the clapped him on the shoulder, "Nev, just like you, I'm not going to stand on ceremony around friends." Neville had taken up his Lordship on his 17th birthday at his grandmother's request.

Neville was still a little stunned. "Lady Hermione Potter?"

Hermione and Harry put an arm around each other and Hermione answered. "We Soul-Bonded yesterday."

A wide grin split Neville's face. "Congratulations you two," he said before giving each of them a hug.

Neville quickly tidied up and the five went for a walk down by the lake with the couple explaining everything that had happened that day. They said that Hermione's parents were accepting of the situation without going into any detail. They also explained why Harry had taken up his lordship.

Neville nodded. "That was a sensible move. Now that you are officially _The Potter_ it should stop a lot of people from starting anything."

"Good." Said Harry firmly, "no-one will get away with hurting Hermione." He looked at her, "I know you can take care of yourself, but I love you and I will always protect you," he said softly.

Hermione kissed him briefly and hugged him. "Thank You Harry." She replied feeling his love through the bond.

Neville looked serious for a moment. "Harry, I think you made a wise choice. A lot of the remaining purebloods aren't going to be happy about another mundane born Lady Potter."

Harry sighed, "Damn it we just fought a war to stop this kind of attitude."

Hermione replied, "ideas are harder to kill than people, even monsters like Riddle."

….

The group returned to the great hall for dinner. As they walked past the Slytherin table, there were numerous muttered comments. Finally there was one loud enough to be heard, "Stupid lion, going out with that filthy mudblood bitch. I wonder how many others she's spread her legs for besides Weasley and Potter." They then heard laughter from others at the table.

Hermione felt a huge spike of anger through the bond. Hermione turned to Harry and grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, "Harry, they are not worth it."

Harry looked at her. "Unless I do something, they will never stop. Most of their parents were Death Eaters, they died because they never learnt their actions have consequences until it was too late." He said quietly.

"Why does it have to be you?"

Harry said resignedly. "Because no-one else will."

Hermione sighed, knowing Harry was right. "Don't kill them, OK?"

Harry nodded. "Will you ask Neville to be my second if required?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "An honour duel?"

Harry smiled, "I read a lot over the last few months. Do you mind if I reveal our marriage now?"

Hermione shrugged, "it would have come out tomorrow anyway."

Harry nodded and turned to the Slytherin table, looking at Nott and Zabini. The pair had been evacuated from Hogwarts and so, although their parents were death-eaters, they had avoided charges and had both taken up their Head of House positions after their father's deaths. They were both pure-blood bigots who had supported Voldemort's ideas.

"Nott. Scar-head? Really? Can't you think up anything more original? I'm sure Draco has had time to come up with a new one while he's in Azkaban. I can see you think you're a wit. What a pity you're only half right."

Nott looked confused, while members of the other houses, particularly Ravenclaw, chuckled.

Blaise Zabini whispered in Nott's ear. Nott stood, "how dare you!" He shouted, his face going red.

Harry smirked. "Thanks Zabini, I thought I was going to have to explain it in words of one syllable or less so he could understand. I hate trying to have a battle of wits against an unarmed opponent."

Nott was now enraged, "you half-blood traitor! I'd duel you if you had any honour."

Harry smiled coldly, he had succeeded in goading Nott into a position where he couldn't back down. He allowed his ring to become visible. "I believe I can accommodate you."

He raised his voice so it would carry to the entire hall. "Lord Nott, you have slandered not only myself, but the Lady Potter as well. Apologise!" There was a gasp from the entire hall at that. Those closest looked shocked as Hermione's ring became visible as well.

"Never you mudblood loving bastard," yelled Nott.

Harry looked Nott in the eye. "In that case, House Nott, I demand satisfaction. I challenge you to an honour duel!"

"I accept!" snarled a red-faced Nott.

* * *

A/N Well another chapter done. Please review, I'd like to know whether people feel Nott should just be taught alesson and how much heshould be used as an object lesson to everyone else.


	11. Chapter 11 - Duelin' Wands

A/N This is, for me, a very short chapter. But I got to where it is now, and it just felt like the right place to stop. You also didn't have to wait 10 days. :)

As always, I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling, the mistress of Magic, does.

* * *

Previously,

 _Harry looked Nott in the eye, "In that case, House Nott, I demand satisfaction. I challenge you to an honour duel!"_

" _I accept!" snarled a red-faced Nott._

* * *

Blaise grabbed Nott and whispered in his ear, "You idiot! Didn't you hear what he said?"

"What do you mean? "

"He demanded satisfaction from _House_ Nott, not Lord Nott."

Nott paled. If Harry won, he could claim the lordship of House Nott by right of conquest. He could have refused that and made the duel simply between the lords, but he couldn't change things after he had accepted. He then smiled cruelly, "that also means I can claim House Potter when I win. You act as my second and distract him while he is dueling me."

Zabini thought for a few seconds and smiled coldly, "I know just how to distract him."

Meanwhile, Hermione was talking to Harry just as quietly. She was not happy.

"What are you doing! You could lose your lordship. We could end up as his vassals!"

"Hermione, one, I along with the rest of the DA are much better trained than he is. Two, I am taking this seriously. I am going to clam 10% of his wealth, enough to hurt without being a huge problem. I am also going to demand he leave us alone."

Hermione huffed. "This affects me too! Next time we talk FIRST!"

Harry's face fell, "Sorry." He blurted, knowing Hermione was right.

Neville appeared next to Harry. "You sure about this Harry?" he queried.

Harry shrugged. "If I don't draw a line, it will never stop."

Neville sighed and nodded. "True. I've got your back. What terms?"

"First blood, no unforgivables." He looked at Neville, "are you happy for seconds to fight?" Neville nodded, "I'll set it as only if the primary is incapacitated." Harry nodded in reply.

With that, Neville walked across to Nott and Zabini and bowed.

"Lord Nott, I act for Lord Potter. May I ask who your second is ?"

Nott and Zabini both bowed in return. "Lord Longbottom, thank you. Lord Zabini will act for me."

Neville walked away a few steps with Zabini to give them some privacy.

"Lord Zabini, as the forms require, I ask you; is Lord Nott prepared to apologise?"

"Thank you, Lord Longbottom. No, he is not."

"Very well, Lord Potter requests the following terms for the duel. First blood or yield, no unforgivables. Seconds are to fight only if the principal cannot continue. Are these terms acceptable to Lord Nott?"

Zabini went and spoke to Nott briefly and returned. "Lord Longbottom, these terms are acceptable."

"Does here and now suit Lord Nott for location and time?"

"It does Lord Longbottom."

"Thank you Lord Zabini, then let us be about it."

Harry walked to the Teacher's table and stopped in front of the diminutive Charms Professor. Bowing, he asked. "Duel Master Flitwick, would you please officiate in a Honour Duel?"

"Filius, you can't!" interrupted the Headmistress.

Filius shook his head, "You know the rules, Headmistress. Once I have been asked, _as Duel Master_ , I cannot refuse."

McGonagall's lips pressed into a thin line, she did know that. She also knew that since it was a matter between Lords, she couldn't interfere. However, this wasn't appropriate for the younger students. She raised her voice. "All students in third year and below will go to their common rooms until the conclusion of the duel. Prefects will be sent to retrieve you."

Filius stood and with a wave of his wand, a dueling platform appeared in the middle of the hall and wards sprang up on either side of it to protect the crowd. The ends remained open so that the duelers and seconds could enter.

Harry and Nott both climbed onto the platform, wands in hand.

After speaking to the seconds, Professor Flitwick stood and cast a sonorous on himself. "A challenge has been made and accepted. Reconciliation has been asked for and refused. Terms are to First Blood or Yield, Seconds are only to fight if the principal is unable to continue and no unforgivables. Are you ready?" he asked looking at both ends.

Both Harry and Nott nodded, then both Seconds likewise nodded.

"Then, for the honour of your Houses, Lay On!"

Harry dodged as a Bone-Breaker hex came towards him followed by the Blood-Boiling curse and an entrails expelling curse. Harry batted away the second and dodged the third. Nott started to get worried, most of his practice opponents had only shielded and he had no problem in wearing down their shields. Harry, by contrast, hadn't even used one yet. Nott tried several more spell chains, only to have the same thing happen and started to feel a little fatigued from the magical energy he was expending.

Zabini, realising that Nott was going to be in trouble soon, decided to act. He moved back enough to see Hermione past the dueling shield. He raised his wand and pointing it her he intoned, "SECTUMSEMPRA!" The curse flew towards Hermione.

Although she was concentrating on the platform, Hermione had had too much training and combat experience not to remain aware of her environment. Seeing the flash of the spell from the corner of her eye, Hermione ducked and watched the spell flash over her head. She immediately raised a strong shield with her own wand. She also immediately felt a spike of fury from Harry through the bond.

If Blaise Zabini had intended to distract Harry, he succeeded. He also succeeded in turning the anger he felt toward Nott into incandescent rage.

Harry thought ' _that's_ IT'. For the first time in the duel, he went on the offensive. "Stupefy!" he called, fueled by his anger, the spell was hugely overpowered even for Harry's old power level, let alone his new one. The white light flew at Nott and blew through his shield and he immediately collapsed on the ground.

Looking at Zabini he snarled, "You're next!" Zabini paled when he saw the huge waves of magic roiling off Harry.

Realising he now had to fight, Zabini sent a dark curse at Harry and raised a shield.

Harry batted aside the curse and replied. "REDUCTO, STUPEFY." Knowing that Zabini was competent, he expected the first spell to weaken his shield with the second maybe penetrating. However, he still had no appreciation of his new power level. The first spell shattered Zabini's shield and hit his wand hand which exploded in a spray of blood, bone, flesh and wood. He then dropped to the ground unconscious from the second spell.

Stalking up to the prone body of Nott, he pointed his wand at him. "ENERVATE" he yelled. When Nott's eyes snapped open, he kicked his fallen enemy's wand at him. Still pointing his wand at Nott, Harry snarled, "you're not bleeding yet, pick it up!". Grabbing his wand, Nott scrambled to his feet a little shakily, still feeling the effects on the stunner. Looking around wildly, he stared Zabini's unconscious form lying next to the platform covered in gore with his wrist pumping blood.

He spun back to look at Harry in shock, noticing now that Harry's eyes were glowing green with an inner light. Harry just smiled at him coldly. "Your friend there just attacked Lady Potter, almost certainly because you asked him to distract me. Let's continue the dance shall we? I _really_ want to do the same to you."

"You're bluffing! You wouldn't dare."

Hermione spoke up at this point, her voice calm despite the close call she had had. "Harry doesn't lie, he might not tell you something, but he _never_ lies." She said with calm assurance and absolute certainty. Nott looked at her through the translucent dueling wall and her own shimmering shield and then back at Harry.

" _Oh_ _Please,_ please start something _._ " Harry begged with a predatory look in his eyes.

Theo Nott stared at Harry Potter and suddenly saw, in a moment of extreme clarity, that this was the _man_ who had defeated Lord Voldemort. This wasn't children exchanging taunts across a schoolyard anymore. This was life... or possibly death, in the raw. He looked at the glowing tip of Harry's wand and saw, very clearly, the certainty of his own death if he continued. He threw away his wand and dropped to his knees, "I YIELD! I YIELD!"

"Duel to Lord Potter" Duel Master Flitwick intoned.

The entire audience was stunned into utter silence by what had happened.

Rapid footsteps echoed loudly across the hall as Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Blaise Zabini, now that the fight was over. Quickly applying a tourniquet to his forearm, she halted the bleeding and after spelling a Blood Replenishing potion into his system, she conjured a stretcher and placed him on it in order to take him to the infirmary. The entire process took mere seconds. She was about to leave when she heard Harry call her name. "Madam Pomfrey." She turned to Harry who had his arms around Hermione. "If you transfer Lord Zabini to St. Mungos, please let them know he is not to leave until the Aurors have spoken to him." After staring at Harry for a couple of seconds, she simply nodded and left with her patient.

Harry turned to Professor McGonagall, "Headmistress, please call the Aurors, I intend to ask them to charge Lord Zabini with the attempted murder of my wife."

With that comment, the dam burst as everyone started taking at once.

The Headmistress cast a Sonorous charm on herself and called "QUIET!" Immediately there was silence again as everyone looked at her. "All students not immediately involved in this incident will return to their common rooms. The house elves with serve dinner there." With that, she left to contact the Aurors.

Harry and Hermione had simply been holding each other for comfort. He now looked down at her and asked "are you okay?" since he could sense her turbulent emotions.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I will be," she said. "I'm coming down off the adrenaline rush now." She hugged Harry a little tighter, taking comfort in the warmth radiating from Harry's body. "What about you?" She asked.

"So long as you're okay, I'm fine," he said softly and kissed the top of her head.

Hermione felt his love through the bond as he said that and her insides melted. ' _How did I get so lucky?'_ She thought.

* * *

Ok, that was short, but fairly intense I think. Next chapter will be the fall-out from the duel and other reactions. Please review if you would. Likes and follows are good too! :)


	12. Chapter 12 - Houses

OK, another chapter done. I will say, this one did NOT end up the way I had planned when I finished last chapter. A couple of people I corresponded with know what I had planned for House Nott, but this felt more appropriate.

I don't know if I've stated this anywhere before, but Harry is still suffering some effects from Post Traumatic Stress resulting from the war and to a lesser extent the effects of his abuse as a child. This is despite the healing done by Fawkes.

Oh, and please leave a review if you get the science fiction reference in the chapter. :)

* * *

Previously

" _So long as you're okay, I'm fine," he said softly and kissed the top of her head._

 _Hermione felt his love through the bond as he said that and her insides melted. '_ How did I get so lucky _?' She thought._

* * *

Harry and Hermione continued to draw comfort from each other, while Theo Nott moved to a bench under the watchful eyes of the Charms master. Professor Flitwick had also retained Nott's wand as a precaution.

It was only 15 minutes or so later that the Headmistress reappeared accompanied by Madam Bones and a quartet of red-robed Aurors.

The head of the DMLE looked at Harry and said. "Mr Potter, I suspect my job would be a lot less complicated if I simply stuck you in a cell and threw away the key."

Harry looked at the stern lady and said in a serious tone. "You're probably right. It's actually Lord Potter now," he said showing her his ring. Amelia gave him a shrewd glance, noting his closeness to Hermione and connected the dots.

"My apologies Lord Potter. So, is Hermione the future Lady Potter?" she asked.

Harry smirked, "No, she's the current one."

For once, Madam Bones was taken by surprise. She gaped briefly before asking, "since when?"

Harry looked at Hermione and projected his love for her across their growing bond. Upon her feeling that love and returning it, they both began to glow with a golden light. Gasps of amazement were heard from their stunned audience. Still looking at his love, Harry said gently. "Since we Soul-Bonded yesterday."

Nott gasped, a sense of shame overcoming him that he had almost harmed a soul-bound couple.

Hermione smiled, "it's hard to believe it was only yesterday."

Regaining her composure, the head of the DMLE asked. "Can you tell me what happened here?"

"I can do better than that," replied Harry. He turned to the Headmistress, "Professor, could you please ask one of the elves to bring the Pensieve from your office?"

The headmistress nodded and the item in question was soon fetched.

Harry produced two memories that were then viewed by Madam Bones. The first showed the events leading up to the challenge and the second the duel itself, they skipped Harry's chat with Hermione.

Madam Bones watched the two memories and then glared at Theo Nott. "You are an immature idiot. What did you ask Lord Zabini to do?"

Nott paled, "I-I asked him to distract Lord P-Potter." He stuttered as he glanced nervously at Harry. "I didn't know he was going to attack Gra- Lady Potter." He said looking at the floor. "I didn't know you were Soul-Bonded."

His eyes suddenly snapped to Harry who stood there with a visible aura of magic. His eyes were glowing, his face contorted in anger, and sparks flashed from his fingertips. As Nott moved back in fear, Hermione reached out to Harry and laid her hand on his arm, "Harry, it's OK, I wasn't hurt. I was just given a fright by the suddenness of it." Harry turned and looked at Hermione and the aura faded. He turned back to Nott, obviously still unhappy, with a grim look on his face.

Nott dropped to his knees in front of Hermione and, head bowed, said. "Lady Potter, you have my sincerest and humblest apologies for my words yersterday and also that my actions almost caused harm to you and your soul-bound mate. It was not my intent that you be harmed in any way." Turning to Harry, "Lord Potter, I apologise to you for my actions, they were unworthy of a Lord and I am ashamed of my behaviour. By way of atonement, I offer an Oath of Fealty to your house from House Nott. I know you could simply take the Lordship from me. But, none the less, I ask this so I may serve you to repay the debt I owe you for my heinous actions."

Harry was stunned by this and went a few steps with Hermione and Neville. "Hermione, I'm out of my depth here. What should we do?"

Hermione thought for a bit and replied, "I believe he is sincere and it prevents him or anyone in his house hurting us on pain of death." Neville smirked briefly. "You can also direct him on how to vote in the Wizengamot. So, it's more political power if you want it."

Harry thought for a moment and nodded. He turned to Madam Bones.

"Lady Bones, as Dowager Lady of House Bones and Head of the DMLE, I ask you to bear witness." Harry asked formally and bowed to Amelia Bones.

Madam Bones stiffened and looked at Harry, "Lord Potter, forgive me, but is this wise?"

Harry looked at her with a neutral expression, "Perhaps not, but I believe it is necessary and it was offered freely."

She nodded, "Very well, Lord Potter, I bear witness." She said formally.

Harry looked at Nott again. I accept your offer of fealty"

Nott shifted so he knelt in front of Harry and said. ""I, Lord Theodore Nott do promise on my magic that House Nott will now and in the future be faithful to House Potter, never cause the house or its members harm and we will observe our homage to House Potter completely against all persons in good faith and without deceit.""

"I, Lord Harry James Potter do accept the Oath of Fealty of House Nott. So mote it be!" A brief white flash surrounded Harry and Theo.

Harry turned to Madam Bones, "will you press charges against him?" Amelia shook her head, "He was stupid, but he has already atoned more thoroughly than anything I could do to him."

"Thank you." Said Harry, then his face hardened. "What of Zabini?"

"Based on your memories, he will be charged with attempted murder of the Lady of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house. It will be a short trial, the evidence is clear."

"And his punishment?"

Amelia shrugged, "That is largely up to you. If he is found guilty, you can ask for the veil and the Wizengamot must comply."

Hermione gasped, "Harry!" Hermione felt a flash of irritation through the bond and Harry turned to her with a deliberately expressionless face. "Was there something you wanted Lady Potter?"

Realising her mistake, Hermione flushed slightly. "My apologies my Lord, it can wait until later."

Harry nodded and returned his attention to Madam Bones. "Madam Bones, is there anything more you need us for at this point?"

"No Lord Potter, I have everything I need for now. Once he is out of danger, I will interview Lord Zabini and proceed from there."

Harry bowed to her. "House Potter thanks you for your prompt attention to this matter."

Madam Bones face quirked as she replied. "You are welcome Lord Potter but thanks are not needed. It is, after all, my job."

Harry smiled and replied. "Indeed, but my thanks is offered no the less."

With that exchange, the head of the DMLE gathered her people and departed.

Harry turned to Theo, "We will talk more tomorrow. Get back to your common room, while there is still food."

"Yes, my lord."

"Theo, unless it's a formal situation, it's just Harry."

Nott looked surprised, but smiled. "Okay Harry."

Harry turned to the Headmistress, "Professor, can you please show us where our new quarters are? I think we need to call it a night, it's been a long day." Professor McGonagall lips twitched in a smile so brief it was hardly there. "That, Lord Potter, is an understatement." She replied drily.

The headmistress led them to a corridor past the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. There a lady stood in a portrait. Looking at the headmistress, she asked. "Are these the couple?" She asked.

"Yes, Lady Elaine, may I present Lord Harry Potter and Lady Hermione Potter. Lord and Lady Potter this is Lady Elaine of Astolat."

Hermione gasped, "Lady Elaine, I am so sorry."

"Do not be, I am at peace now. At least you did not make the same mistake."

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry's arm. "No, I didn't."

"You must set a password."

Hermione smiled and said "Camelot."

Lady Elaine smiled, "Camelot it is."

The headmistress smiled at them, "I will leave you to explore your quarters. Call for a house elf if you need anything." With that, she departed.

Smiling Harry said "Lady Elaine, would you please open up."

"Of course, Lord Potter." And the entrance swung open.

"Please, it's just Harry when we are alone."

"Alright Harry."

Turning to Hermione, Harry smiled. Hermione gave a little squeal as he effortlessly picked her up and carried her across the threshold.

Giggling, she said. "My brave sir knight."

Grinning, Harry leaned in. "I shall claim my reward," he said and kissed Hermione, an act that was enthusiastically returned. After a couple of minutes of increasing passion, they broke contact.

"Wow," said Harry "that was….that was..." Hermione just nodded. Harry thought _'kissing Ginny and Cho was never like that.'_

"I think we should look at the apartment." Said a flushed Hermione.

Hand in hand they proceeded inside, they were stunned by the opulence on display. Bright red and gold hangings adorned the walls. Deep burgundy leather Chesterfield sofa's and chairs adorned the lounge area and a beautiful oak dining table with Ladderback rush dining chairs. Beautiful paintings of country scenes covered the walls as well.

Moving on they found a separate study with an oak desk and bookshelves as well as lead lighted storage cabinets, presumably for the lord to conduct house business while at school. "The desk is easily large enough for the two of us to do our homework and assignments." Said Hermione.

Harry smiled, "trust you to think of that." Hermione looked at him and smirked, "well I can hardly have my husband neglecting his studies."

Holding his hand to his brow in mock horror, Harry intoned "Oh woe is me, what have I let myself in for?"

"Prat!" Replied Hermione, who then kissed him and said, "a lifetime of love." Harry smiled and hugged her feeling her love wash over him as she felt his through the bond.

Continuing their tour, they found two smaller bedrooms for staff or younger siblings of the Lord. They were furnished to a similar standard to the rest of the rooms, although not as ornate. Each had an attached en-suite bathroom. Finally, they came to the master bedroom and were amazed by he extravagance. Oak paneling lined the walls with two beautiful walk-in wardrobes in polished dark oak. The centerpiece was a massive four poster bed with velvet and silk in Gryffindor colours.

They walked into the attached bathroom and the theme continued. Extensive use had been made of marble with gold fittings and taps. The bath would easily hold four people and Harry blushed when he looked at the double shower with numerous shower heads that were obviously designed for two people.

Moving back into the bedroom, they noted that all of their belongings had been moved into the two walk-in wardrobes. Harry blushed at this and looked at Hermione who blushed as well. "Don't worry," said Harry, "I'll sleep in one of the other rooms."

Hermione looked at him and he could feel embarrassment and determination through the bond. Squaring her shoulders, Hermione looked him in the eye. "No Harry, we are married. I want us to share a bed. We might do nothing more than cuddle, but I want us to sleep together."

Harry blushed scarlet and Hermione thought ' _if I don't do this now, he'll insist we are still in separate beds in a year's time. He's too noble for his own good!_ '

"Are – are you sure Hermione?" He stuttered. Putting her arms around his neck, she kissed him. "Yes Harry, I'm positive."

"O-okay." He replied, still somewhat embarrassed. He could sense Hermione's resolve through their link and realised she truly wanted this. At that point, Harry's stomach rumbled and Hermione smiled. "I guess it's time to feed you. Shall we head for the kitchens?"

Harry shook his head. "Let's eat here. Winky." He called. With a pop, Winky appeared. "Yes Master Harry?" she said.

Hermione looked from Winky to Harry. "Master?" She said.

Harry looked slightly guilty and said "Er- yes." Winky looked as Hermione and said. "Mistress Hermione, Winky asked Master if she could bond with him, otherwise Winky would have died." She then looked decidedly unhappy. "But master insists I have days off and he pays me!" She stamped her foot. "Proper elf isn't paid and works all the time!"

Harry shrugged. "It was the best I could do."

Hermione looked at Winky, "you would have died otherwise?"

"Yes Mistress, elf'es needs the bond to live. I is happy except I don' have enough to do for Master Harry so he lets me help at Hogwarts."

Hermione's shoulders slumped slightly. "Okay" she conceded.

"Winky, can we have some dinner please?"

"Yes Master," replied the elf happily.

A few minutes later a delicious meal appeared on the table along with Ivory and silver cutlery, crystal goblets and bone china plates. The pair were amazed.

"Winky, where did all this come from?"

Winky replied, "From the storage area for these rooms. There is enough for twenty four people."

After enjoying a great meal including Harry's favourite dessert of treacle tart, they moved to one of the lounges. Sitting next to each other, Hermione cuddled into Harry.

Hermione was a little nervous, but felt she had to ask. "Harry, why did you accept vassalage from House Nott?"

Harry sighed, "Nott was stupid, but I could see he was sincere in his apology. I thought about just taking the 10% I said I was going too, but I decided that since he offered to be a vassal, I would accept. Do you know what will happen if anyone in House Nott tries to harm someone in House Potter?"

She shook her head. "No, I haven't looked at the House magics."

"Well, if they have lethal intent, their magic will kill them if they are of age. If they aren't it will stun them and the head of house will know."

"Kill them?" said Hermione shocked.

"Only if they try to kill you or me."

"Harry…" she stated.

"Hermione, no! I will not let anyone harm you if I have a way to prevent it! Besides, House Nott is only Theo, his mother and a couple of cousins I think. Theo will be owling his mother to let her know what has happened. She will tell the rest of the family, they will have to try to kill us for it to be a problem for them. Anything else and they will be stunned."

Hermione felt his determination through the bond and realised that Harry would not change his mind. She also felt his love for her, so she nodded her head. "Still protecting me."

"Always." He replied.

"What about Zabini? You aren't going to order his execution, are you?"

"No, I'm not, but he doesn't know that. In a day or two, his mother is going to ask to see me to find out how she can keep her son alive?"

"What are you going to ask for?" asked Hermione curiously.

"An Oath of Fealty from House Zabini and Blaise abdicates the Lordship to his younger brother with his mother as regent until he is of age."

Hermione gasped, "but he's already attacked me once, what if he does it again?"

"If he's stupid enough to break his Oath of Fealty?" Harry replied coldly, "think of it as evolution in action."

"Harry!"

"Hermione, he attacked you. I won't risk him doing it again." He said hugging her tight.

"Besides," he continued, "it means I will control four Wizengamot votes which will help with a bill to protect house elves."

Hermione moved away and turned to face him. "Really?"

Harry smiled "Yes, really."

With that, Harry was attacked by his wife, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said as she planted kisses all over his face before hugging him within an inch of his life. "Hermione" He wheezed. "Ribs, I need to breathe."

After cuddling for a while longer, Hermione yawned.

"Harry, it's been a long day and we have to face the school in the morning. The prophet will probably have heard by then as well after what happened tonight."

Harry sighed, "I know."

With that, Hermione stood up and took Harry's hand and pulled him towards their bedroom.

Despite her earlier assertion, Hermione was a little nervous. She was still determined to follow through though. Grabbing her night wear, she went to the bathroom and said "I'll change in here, you can use your walk in wardrobe. With that she closed the door and brushed her teeth before changing.

Harry meanwhile changed into boxers and a t-shirt and nervously came out into the bedroom. Soon the door opened and Hermione appeared in a t-shirt and sleep shorts. Harry's breath hitched, the clothes hugged Hermione's figure and showed it to advantage. Harry noticed her very feminine curves and could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. Hermione blushed slightly as she felt Harry's excitement through the bond.

"I need to use the bathroom!" blurted a red-faced Harry. With that he raced into the bathroom and closed the door. He spent a few minutes calming himself down as he completed his ablutions and brushed his teeth. He was, however, still somewhat nervous when he returned to the bedroom.

Hermione took one look at him and said. "Harry, it's okay. You don't have to be nervous."

"But what if I look where I shouldn't?"

"Harry, we're _married_. I'm your wife, it's okay to look." She smiled at him. "In fact, if it's you, I _like it_ when you look."

"You do?"

"Harry, for a lot of years, I was just the buck-toothed bookworm. I like knowing that my husband finds me attractive."

"Hermione, you're beautiful and sexy, never plain!"

"Thank you, Harry," she said kissing him briefly. "Now do you normally wear a t-shirt to bed?"

Harry's eyes dropped, "No." He said in a small voice.

Hermione sighed again, this was harder than she had expected. "Then off with it, we both need to be comfortable." She grabbed the hem and pulled the garment over his head. This time it was her turn to be a little stunned. Harry had a definite six-pack bordering on an eight pack. His muscles were well defined and shifted smoothly under his skin as he moved. ' _Wow, he's hot!_ ' She thought as a little frisson of excitement ran through her.

With that, they climbed into bed. "Do you sleep on your back?" She asked him. Harry just nodded in reply.

"Okay, then get comfortable," she commanded.

Harry did so and Hermione leaned over him and smiled, "Good night, my husband" she said kissing him before she lay down and cuddled into his side using his chest as a pillow.

Although initially nervous, Harry felt Hermione's contentment through the bond and started to drift off, reflecting on an amazing day. He was now married to the love of his life, his beautiful wife and partner nestled into his side. His final thought as he drifted off to sleep was ' _How did I get so lucky?'_

* * *

A/N Well finally to the end of an eventful day! Five and a half chapters to cover one day must be some kind of record. 😊

Not sure yet how much the next chapter will cover. It will likely be the first part of the reaction to the previous day's events.

As always I appreciate reviews and suggestions.


	13. Chapter 13 - Reactions

Firstly, I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling and her rights holders do. I write purely for my own, and hopefully my reader's, pleasure.

Also I'd like to thankthose readers, especially those who helped push the story past 20,000 page views last chapter. :)

Disappointingly, I didn't get a single response about the Sci-fi reference in the last chapter. Larry Niven and Jerry Pournelle wrote a novel entitled "Oath of Fealty" and the recurring line in it was "Think of it as evolution in action." Hopefully someone will get the comedy references in this chapter!

Lastly, thanks to Lonewolf2293 for his help with the newspaper article.

* * *

 _Previously_

 _He was now married with the love of his life, his beautiful wife and partner nestled into his side. His final thought as he drifted off to sleep was_ 'How did I get so lucky? _'_

* * *

Harry awoke feeling more relaxed and refreshed than he could ever remember. He also awoke to the unfamiliar sensation of his body being spooned behind someone. He could also feel hairs tickling his nose, opening his eyes he saw Hermione's bushy locks and smiled. He then began to mentally take stock of his position.

He was laying on his left side, with his left arm under Hermione's pillow. His right arm was…. Harry's brain froze. His right arm was draped over Hermione's body and his hand was cupping Hermione's breast through the material of her top. Worse, Hermione was holding his hand in position.

He gently tried to move his arm, but Hermione's grip tightened. Her sub-conscious, it appeared, wanted him to keep the hand there.

Harry started to panic, ' _what will she think if she wakes up with my hand there?_ ' Before he could decide what to do, Hermione suddenly moved. Without properly waking, she rolled over towards Harry and threw her leg over him, pushing him onto his back. She then cuddled into him with her head resting on his chest. Harry sighed with relief and just lay there enjoying the closeness.

Eventually, he felt Hermione's breathing change and he leaned down and kissed her hair, inhaling her scent. Putting his arms around her, he whispered, "Good Morning, my wife." Hermione smiled and looked at him. "Good morning, my husband." She said as she kissed him briefly.

Harry felt joy and contentment radiating from her through the bond. Hermione shifted herself until she was lying on top of Harry, folded her arms in front of her and laid down with her chin resting on her arms. She sighed with contentment as she looked at Harry and said "I get to wake up with you every day for the rest of our lives."

Harry smiled at her and leaned up to kiss her. What started out as a brief peck quickly deepened, Hermione shifting herself up Harry's body so she could kiss him more easily. She wrapped her arms around him and he around her, his hands roaming over her back. Harry was intimately aware that he had a beautiful and sexy girl that he loved lying on top of his mostly naked body with only thin cloth separating them. His excitement soon became obvious.

Hermione was aware that his interest had 'popped up' and reveled in the fact that she could produce such a reaction from him. This excited her and when Harry felt that through the bond, it excited him as well. Harry's hands wandered under her sleep shorts to hold her delectable derriere. As the spiral caused by the bond continued to raise their levels of passion, Harry felt himself start to lose control.

Harry pulled his lips away from Hermione and gasped. "Love, if we don't stop now, I won't be _able_ to stop!" Although her eyes were bright with desire as she panted slightly, Hermione nodded and rolled off Harry. After resting for a few minutes, Harry started to feel a little embarrassed. Sensing this, Hermione went up on an elbow and looked at Harry. "What's wrong my love?"

Harry blushed, "I'm sorry if I… poked you."

Hermione smiled at him. "Harry, I _love_ the fact that I excite you. Growing up the bushy-haired, buck-toothed bookworm wasn't easy. Knowing that my husband, the man I love, finds me desirable is wonderful. I felt it through the bond as well as… other places." Here she smiled slightly wickedly and continued, "and it excited me."

Harry smiled, feeling reassured he opened up a little. "I know I felt it, and knowing you were turned on, turned me on as well."

At this point Hermione concentrated briefly, then smiled and laughed. "Of course!" she said.

Harry just quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Harry, it's the bond. I don't think it's actively pushing us to consummate the bond, that would require magic to be sentient. But it may as well be."

Harry looked slightly confused, "what do you mean?"

"It's a feedback loop. We start kissing and you, my wonderful husband, start getting me turned on. You feel that through the bond and it gets _you_ turned on. _I_ sense that and it makes me even hornier, then _you_ sense the increase and get more turned on as well. That keeps going on until we are both panting and are about ready to tear each other's clothes off." She said with a smile.

"Hermione, I'm sor-." Harry started to say before Hermione stopped him. "Harry, it's okay, I'm not upset. You said I would set the pace and I am. I'm enjoying what we are doing, enjoying it A LOT! If that means we consummate our bond more quickly than we anticipated then that's okay." Here she smiled even wider, "in fact, I am looking forward to it."

Harry smiled, leaned over and kissed her and said, "me too."

Having gotten dressed, they made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. While they were walking, Hermione asked a question. "Why did you make that comment about Malfoy last night?"

"I was winging it trying to enrage Theo. I know Malfoy saved us when he didn't identify us to Bellatrix and we did testify on his behalf, but he still got 2 years. I don't imagine we'll ever be good friends, nodding acquaintances at best."

"Okay, I was a little surprised was all."

"If he ever asks about it, I'll apologise."

Hermione kissed him for that and they walked in to the great hall. Th room fell silent as they walked across to the Gryffindor table. Neville passed the Daily Prophet to Harry as Ginny gave Hermione a copy. Harry looked at the front page.

 **Boy-Who-Conquered Attacks Lord**

 **By**

 **Gervaise Brook-Hamster .**

 **We at the Daily Prophet received disturbing reports late yesterday that Lord Zabini, of the Noble house of Zabini, had been the subjected to an unprovoked attack by the so-called Saviour of the Wizarding world, Harry Potter. Mr. Potter recently rid the world of you know who, now apparently does whatever he wishes, even if it's against a pure-blood Lord. Lord Zabini is apparently quite seriously injured and has been transferred to the intensive care ward at St Mungos. What is wizarding Britain coming to when the Lord of a Pure-Blood family can be attacked so mercilessly? We understand that the Aurors are investigating. It would seem that the fame of being the Boy-Who-Conquered has made him believe he is above the law. Hopefully, we will soon see charges laid against the half-blood Mr Potter, despite him being of an Ancient and Most Noble house.**

 **We have also received reports that Mr Potter claimed to be married to Miss Hermione Granger. It seems very strange, as until very recently Miss Granger was seeing Mr Ronald Weasley, a respected pure-blood. It hardly seems feasible that the reportedly plain jane Miss Granger could be married to Mr Potter when he has a number of demure pure blood young ladies at Hogwarts to choose from. Given that Miss Granger is reportedly quite bright for a muggle-born, one must wonder about her skills with Love potions and compulsion charms. Given her status, she may be just using Mr. Potters fortune to gain better status in our world. She has even claimed fine and upstanding Mr. Weasley had attempted to rape her. How do we know she did not stage the whole thing just to get into Lord Potter's bed? A bed she ha probably been occupying for some time if she is now married.**

 **We will be following these events with interest and will give you updates on Lord Zabini's condition as we know more. We of the prophet wish him a full and speedy recovery and that Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are seen brought to justice for their actions.**

Harry felt Hermione's anger and hurt through their bond and thought to himself. ' _I did not defeat Riddle to have the same old shit being peddled about me, and NO-ONE hurts Hermione._ '

Harry comforted Hermione who was trying to hold back tears. He was thinking furiously as he held his wife. After a few minutes, he slowly gave a very cold smile. After assuring Hermione he wouldn't be long, he went over to the Headmistress.

"Lord Potter, you have my sympathies over the attack on you in the Prophet. Please do not act precipitously."

"Thank you, Headmistress. I promise I will give my actions careful thought. The best way to fight lies is with the truth. I wish to make some announcements here at lunch time if I may. I also wish to ask Madam Bones to be here along with members of the press. Would that be acceptable? I don't anticipate the announcements taking more than 10 minutes. I would appreciate if Madam Pomfrey was available as well."

"The students have 70 minutes for lunch, shall we say you can make your announcements after 40 minutes?"

"Thank you, Professor."

After that he went back to the Gryffindor table. Leaning past Neville he spoke to Neville's girlfriend Luna Lovegood. "Luna, can you be ready at lunch time to takes notes for an article for The Quibbler? Also, can you get the local reporters for Le Temps Magique and The New York Ghost here as well? I'm making some announcements."

"Sure Harry, I'll owl dad to get them here as well."

"Thanks Luna."

Hermione was a little confused and whispered to Harry. "What are you doing?"

Harry replied equally quietly, "I'm going to nail those bastards at the Prophet once and for all." He smiled coldly, "and it's all going to be legal and above board."

"How?" Hermione queried. Harry then told her what he had planned. Hermione just nodded and said. "Okay, but try to limit the damage to the appropriate people."

Harry nodded and wrote a couple of notes and quickly went to the Owlery before the first class of the day started.

* * *

While Lunch was underway when the man doors opened and Hagrid led in a number of reporters as well as Madam Bones who was accompanied by two Aurors. The reporters were seated in chairs in front of the head table and Madam Bones went across to Harry.

"Madam Bones, thank you for coming. I know you are a busy woman. How much can I say?"

"Thank You Lord Potter. You can broadly cover what happened, but don't discuss specifics that relate to possible court cases. I will cover what I can. I am disgusted by what was written, I will help where I can."

Harry bowed. "Thank you Madam Bones."

Harry went back to the Gryffindor table and collected Hermione and the pair walked up to the Head table. He nodded to the Headmistress who nodded back and went to the lectern. "Students, Lord Porter has some announcements to make, so please give him your attention."

"Good afternoon everybody. I wanted to talk about recent events and to make sure _everyone_ in the press is aware of them." At this point Harry glared at the reporter from the Daily Prophet.

"A few days ago, Hermione was unaffected by a Love potion keyed to another person. This was because of her feelings for me." Harry turned and took Hermione's hand in his and kissed it. "Those feelings are True Love." Almost all the girls in the audience sighed at this.

"That's a myth!" said a reporter.

Harry looked at him, "It's considered polite to give your name before you yell at people."

"Gervaise Brook-Hamster , Daily Prophet."

"This was verified by Madam Pomfrey," said Harry.

"She's only a school healer," replied the reporter.

At this point Madam Pomfrey stepped forward and said, "I am qualified to testify before the Wizengamot as Madam Bones can confirm." Madam Bones nodded when people turned to her.

"That doesn't mean there is no other explanation, the last recorded case of true love was Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. As if that would happen to a half-blood and a muggle-born." scoffed the reporter.

"Are you saying that only pure-bloods can love deeply? Anyway, there is supporting evidence."

"What could possibly be proof of that?" Brook-Hamster asked sarcastically.

At this point an owl flew in to the hall and swooped down on Harry. Grabbing the letter from the owl, Harry quickly opened it. He smiled at the reporter coldly. "Perfect timing. You mentioned Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. As well as being cases of True Love, they were also Soul-Bound, as are we." Harry had taken hold of Hermione's hand and the golden glow appeared around them.

Smiling, "I also took up the Lordship of House Potter yesterday morning." Harry allowed his ring to become visible and there was applause from the audience. The reporter from the Prophet continued to look at Harry with disdain, while the editor Barnabas Cuffe who was with him, started to go pale.

Brook-Hamster looked at the glow, "You must be lying, that's not-"

"Shut up you idiot!" snarled Barnabas Cuffe.

"But-"

"I said shut up." Said the editor.

"Thank you Mr Cuffe, his bleating was getting tedious."

Harry now turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Madam Pomfrey, when you checked me a few days ago, was I under the influence of any potions or compulsions?"

"No Lord Potter you were not."

"Could you please check me again?"

Madam Pomfrey waived her wand and muttered several spells. "You are free of potions and compulsions."

"So," said Harry, "Lady Potter has not used magic to influence me?"

Here Madam Pomfrey smiled, "no my lord, she has not."

Not able to resist, Brooke-Hamster said, "So, using sex then instead," he smirked.

Hermione stepped forward and looked at Madam Pomfrey. "Check me."

Knowing what Hermione was asking, Madam Pomfrey raised her wand. "Revelare Castitate." With that a white light glowed briefly around Hermione.

"Lady Potter is a virgin," announced the healer.

Hermione turned and glared at the reporter. Harry also looked at him with a gaze that would liquefy nitrogen. "Any more slanders on the good name of _Lady_ Potter?" she queried.

Finally realising he may be in trouble, the reported stuttered "n-no."

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand briefly to help calm her and turned to Madam Bones.

"Madam Bones, can you comment on last night's events?"

Madam Bones stepped forward. "I have already investigated last night's events. I can state the following. Lord Potter engaged in a properly conducted and legal Duel with Lord Nott. Lord Zabini was acting as Lord Nott's second. While Lord Potter was dueling Lord Nott, Lord Zabini illegally fired a curse at Lady Potter who was observing the Duel. Fortunately, she was able to dodge the attack. Lord Potter then disabled Lord Nott and legitimately started to fight Lord Zabini as part of the Duel and also to defend his wife. He used only two spells on Lord Zabini. The first injured him and the second was a stunner. No charges are being laid against Lord Potter as he acted with honour and within the law."

"Lord Zabini will be assisting us with our inquires once he has recovered sufficiently." She added.

Harry bowed, "Thank you Madam Bones. Now, am I correct in saying that defaming the Lord or Lady of a House is a criminal offence?"

"Only if it I an Ancient and Noble or Most Noble House."

Harry turned and looked at Cuffe and Brooke-Hamster. "Well," he said, "since House Potter _is_ an Ancient and Most Noble House, I would like to make a complaint against these two."

Barnabas Cuffe went white and Brooke-Hamster stammered. "Y-You can't do this, we're purebloods!"

Very carefully _not_ smiling, Madam Bones turned to the two Aurors accompanying her and indicated the two journalists. "Arrest them and take them in!" she commanded. The two Aurors then put magic suppressing manacles on the pair and started to leave to take them to the DMLE holding cells.

Before they had gotten ten yards, an owl appeared and dropped a red envelope in front of Mr Cuffe. The envelope opened and Molly Weasley's voice boomed out. "BARNABAS CUFFE! HOW DARE YOU LET YOUR PAPER PRINT SUCH NASTY THINGS ABOUT HARRY AND HERMIONE! THOSE TWO SWEET KIDS HAVE SAVED THE WIZARDING WORLD AND YOU ALLOW SUCH VILE THINGS TO BE PUBLISHED. IT'S DISGUSTING! I'M CANCELLING MY SUBSCRIPTION TO THE PROPHET." With that final comment, the envelope burst into flames and dropped a small pile of ash on the floor.

Despite being slightly embarrassed at being referred to as a 'Sweet Kid', Harry couldn't help but smile.

Turning to everyone in the hall he said. "Well, that as exciting." This drew laughter from almost everyone there. The students had been sitting silent and enthralled by the unfolding drama, but that broke the tension. Harry finished by saying "That is everything we had to say." The noise level rose quickly as students started to move towards classes and chatted about what they had seen and heard.

As that was happening, Harry thanked Madam Bones and Madam Pomfrey for their help as well as thanking the Headmistress.

Turning to the remaining reporters, he said "I hope you feel that was worth the trip here."

Marcel Wave, the mustachioed reporter for Le Temps Magique replied. "It certainly was Lord Potter. We will both be publishing details of this tomorrow. I certainly hope you don't have a problem with what we write!"

"Providing it's the truth, we will have no problems with it." He smiled and shook hands with the pair who took their leave and then went to Luna. "Happy with that Luna?" he asked.

Luna smiled, "Very! I will owl the story to dad tonight, it will go out tomorrow."

"Thanks Luna." Said Harry with a smile.

Harry turned to Hermione and holding her hand, led her back to their rooms as they had a free period.

Harry held her and Hermione felt safe, warm and comforted in his arms. No words were necessary as the felt their partner's love through the bond.

After a while, Hermione shifted and gently kissed her husband. "Thank you, Harry. It feels good to know they won't be doing that again. It also feels wonderful the way you protected me. I know I can look after myself, but it feels good when you do it."

"Nobody hurts you and gets away with it," replied Harry.

* * *

A/N Well another chapter out, I hope you all enjoy it. I will try to get the next on out a bit quicker, but Life Happens™! Please review and tell me what you like and what you don't like.


	14. Chapter 14 Reactions

Hi All, my apologies n the delay in this chapter, it has been a combination of things. My muse deserted me for about 10 days and I have also been very busy editing another story. It does NOT mean that I will not complete the story, I hate that from other authors and I won't do it to my readers.

I'm going to reply to a review here as I think it's important to expand my thinking above what I have written in the story. this was from Mike3207

 _I have to wonder if Ron had done other things that embarrassed the family and this was the last straw-that seems the case. They could have tried talking Harry and Hermione into not calling the Aurors and just have academic penalties tied to his misbehavior, but they really took a hard line against him. It's not that I'm a fan of Ron-I'm not-it just seems harsh._

OK, yes it is harsh, but that is deliberate. What Ron did to Lavender and Hermione is sexual assault. I think that anything that happens to him will be thoroughly deserved. There is no way this deserves only academic punishment. I think I'm being consistent as well in that Aurors were called for Blaise Zabini's actions in the duel which could otherwise have been seen the same way. I'll also say again, Arthur Weasley has no choice. With what Ron did, if Arthur _doesn't_ kick him out of the house, the whole family will be shunned. Ron may get back into the Weasleys IF he shows remorse. Which, unless he grows up a lot, isn't going to happen.

Finally, thank you to all my readers. I'm amazed and humbled to have reached 25,000 views along with 48 reviews, 243 followers and 110 favourites as well as being added to 4 communities.

Anyway, on with the chapter! As always, I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I am also not making any money from this. The reviews are my payment, along with the fun of writing this.

* * *

 _Previously_

" _Nobody_ hurts you and gets away with it," replied Harry.

* * *

Harry and Hermione went back to their apartment and Hermione slid into Harry's arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Anytime, my love," replied Harry. "What do you want to do, we both have the afternoon free?"

Hermione was enjoying being close to Harry and said, "I know we have assignments we could do, but I'm still a little upset from earlier. Can we just lie down and cuddle, maybe have a nap?"

"Of course, my sweet," he said and led her to the bedroom. Harry took off his robes, shoes and socks and got ready to lie down when he detected some nervousness from Hermione. He looked at her, "Hermione, are you okay? You seem nervous." Hermione blushed and looked at the floor. "Harry… could you please strip down to your boxers. I want to cuddle skin to skin."

Harry was dumbfounded and just stared at Hermione. Hermione looked up at him after several seconds of silence and stammered, "forget I said anything." That broke the spell on Harry who started slightly and said, "no, it's fine Hermione, you just surprised me." He paused, "Are you sure? We don't have to."

Hermione blushed, "yes I'm sure. You are my husband and I love you. I don't know whether it's the bond, but I crave your touch."

It was now Harry's turn to blush. He got over that and looked into her eyes. "I love you too. I also feel drawn to hold you as well." He then blushed crimson, "when I woke up this morning my hand was-." Hermione smiled as she interrupted, "holding my breast, I know." I woke up during the night and realised I was holding it there. Don't worry, I'm not upset. In fact, I liked it." She said blushing again. "That's one of the reasons I wanted to have less clothes on now." Harry blushed and asked again, "you're sure?" Hermione nodded, "I know you'll stop if I ask," she replied.

"Of course," stammered Harry, suddenly with a dry mouth as he unbuttoned his shirt while watching Hermione. He saw her reach an internal decision and, squaring her shoulders, she undid her blouse while staring into Harry's eyes. Harry's breath caught as Hermione took off the blouse revealing a black silk and lace bra. Continuing, she took off her skirt revealing matching panties. Meanwhile, with his own efforts, removal of Harry's shirt then pants revealed black silk boxers.

At this point, they looked unashamedly at each other's bodies. Hermione saw a toned body to rival that of a gymnast, lean with strong, well-defined muscles and very little fat. Harry was likewise impressed with the view. Although still her slim self, better food since the end of the war had enabled Hermione to fill out in _very_ attractive ways.

Harry blushed again as a certain part of his anatomy made his interest hard to miss. He started to apologise, but Hermione interrupted. "Harry, don't worry, you are having the same effect on me, it's just not quite so obvious." At that, they both blushed. "For now, can we just cuddle?" Harry nodded in reply.

Lying down, they threw a sheet over their lower bodies and Hermione snuggled into Harry's side and threw her leg over his. Harry automatically putting his arms around her.

Lying there, Hermione felt warm, safe and protected. With her head on Harry's chest, she just lay there, listening to his heartbeat. With that comfort, she felt herself relax and the stresses of the morning and lunch fell away. No words needed to be said as they just lay there and cuddled up in a blissfully relaxed state.

Presently they both fell asleep until Hermione woke up about 90 minutes later. As she slowly came back to consciousness, she felt something under the leg that was lying across Harry. Something that pulsed in time with his heartbeat. A slight thrill raced through her as she realised what her leg was resting on. Along with the thrill came the satisfying thought, _'I make him feel like that.'_ That revelation caused her insides to tingle and she began to trail her fingers across Harry's chest. Hermione felt and heard Harry's breathing change after a few minutes. Suddenly she felt Harry's emotions spike through the bond.

Harry's eyes fluttered open. "Good afternoon beloved," Hermione said, kissing his chest next to her head.

Harry lay silent for a good 30 seconds and then, stuttering slightly, said, "H-Hermione, your le-."

"I know where my leg is Harry and don't apologise, I _like_ knowing I have that effect on you." She said smiling. Hermione felt him twitch under her leg as she felt him get excited through the bond. With her own excitement building, Hermione moved to lie on top of Harry. Moving her head to his, she kissed him deeply, forcing her tongue urgently into his mouth.

They stayed that way for several minutes, hands roaming over each other's bodies, exploring every inch by touch. As Hermione moved slightly, she felt a wave of pleasure as what felt like an iron bar pushed against her bud. Gasping, she rubbed herself against it for a while before moaning as she felt her release, all the while kissing Harry.

After a few seconds to recover, Hermione sat up, reached around and removed her bra. Rolling off Harry, she shimmied her now soaked panties down her legs. Looking at Harry she said, "get those boxers off, now."

Harry goggled at her, "Hermione, I thought you wanted to wait?"

"Harry, it might be the bond pushing us by exciting us both, but I don't care." She leaned down, supporting herself on one arm and used the other to place one of Harry's hands on each of her breasts. She then reached down and grasped him through his boxers. She kissed him again and drew back, "we were waiting for me to be ready. Well, I'm ready now."

Harry stood up and removed his underwear and turned to look at the sexy vision of loveliness on the bed. "Hermione," he said, his voice thick with emotion, "You're beautiful and you are my world, I'm the luckiest buy on the planet." Hermione smiled, grabbed her wand and performed the contraception charm on herself, while Harry did the equivalent to himself.

Harry lay back down on the bed and Hermione resumed her position atop him. They kissed and explored each other for a full hour, Hermione bringing him to a peak in the process and he returned the favour.

Finally, the time felt right to Hermione and kneeling over him, she smiled and asked, "ready?"

Harry smiled at Hermione and said softly, "I love you." "As I love you," replied Hermione. She lined Harry up and after a brief sting of pain, sank down fully onto him. They stared into each other's eyes, smiling. Gradually they increased their pace, Harry pulled Hermione to him and rolled over kissing her all the time. Hermione wrapped her legs around him and they rapidly built towards their peak, their emotions feeding off each other. A golden glow surrounded them, as they were raised up off the bed. Floating in mid-air, their muscles started to vibrate as they orgasmed together, moaning into each other's mouths as they continued to kiss. As they peaked, a golden flash raced outward from them and startled people throughout the castle. In her office, Professor McGonagall smiled to herself and thought ' _so, the bond is now finalised, even quicker than I thought._ '

Slowly they sank towards the bed as the glow faded. With them now feeling tired after their exertions, not to mention relaxed and extremely mellow, Harry rolled off Hermione onto his back. Hermione rolled into him and cuddled next to him as they held each other.

They fell asleep for a few minutes from the huge endorphin hit. The pair lay there with smiles on their faces. Harry awoke and gently squeezed Hermione and thought to himself, ' _wow… just wow.'_ Harry felt Hermione start slightly and after a few seconds he heard what sounded like Hermione's voice in his head, _'Harry, was that you?'_

Also startled, Harry said "What?"

Hermione looked at Harry somewhat stunned. After mentally collecting herself, she looked at Harry, "tell me if you can 'hear' me." She then just looked at Harry and without moving her mouth, she asked, _'Can you hear this?'_

Harry's jaw dropped briefly and he nodded. ' _Can you try to send to me again?_ ' asked Hermione.

Harry looked at Hermione, "How?" he asked.

"I just sort of pushed my thoughts toward you as I spoke in my head," she replied.

Harry nodded and after a few seconds to organise himself, he tried to send. _'one, two, two, one'._ Hermione smiled and said, "so you're a roadie now." Harry laughed and hugged Hermione, ' _this is amazing!'_ he sent.

' _It certainly is'_ she replied. Harry also felt her sense of wonder as well. _'I can sense your emotions so clearly now,'_ he said.

' _I wonder…'_ she thought to him. Grabbing his hand, she put it on her breast, ' _rub my nipple._ ' Harry gasped as he felt the very pleasant sensations caused by his actions flow through him as if it was his own body. Hermione smiled, _'well, this is going to be fun.'_ she sent with a sultry smile.

"Close your eyes Harry," she said. Harry did so and was amazed to suddenly see himself from Hermione's viewpoint. He suddenly developed a lump in his throat as he felt the love Hermione had for him as she looked at him. Opening his eyes and looking into Hermione's, he reached up and cupped her face with his hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I love you," he said softly.

Hermione grasped his hand and closing her eyes, rubbed her cheek against his hand before gently kissing his palm. ' _As I love you,_ ' she replied.

Harry pulled Hermione to him and they cuddled. Not thinking, just feeling and enjoying the closeness. They lay there for several hours until they felt a light sense of hunger. They smiled as they realised the couldn't tell who the feeling was coming from, their thoughts were so intertwined it was like one mind in two heads.

Without verbalising anything, even in their heads, they jointly decided to get up and shower. They got into the huge shower and had two shower heads running, one on each side. Grabbing a wash-cloth, Harry put soap on it and turned to Hermione. He merely thought about wanting Hermione to turn around so he could wash her back. Hermione sensed this and turned around. Harry softly and lovingly washed her back, enjoying the feel of her soft smooth skin and also enjoying the sensations though Hermione of his hands on her.

Finishing that, he put the cloth aside and soaping his hands, he reached around and ran his hands over the front of her body and she leaned back into him. Hermione then returned the favour. After getting clean, they simply enjoyed touching each other as they relaxed under the warm water.

After a while, Hermione shut off the water. "Come on you," she said, "we'll look like prunes if we stay in here any longer." Once out, Harry grabbed large soft white towel and proceeded to dry Hermione. after Hermione had dried him as well she walked out of the bathroom flowed by Harry who stared at her derrière. Hermione sensed this and looked over her shoulder and smiled. Stopping, she bent down slightly and shook her fundament at her husband. ' _Like what you see?'_ she thought to him _._ Harry just smiled and sent feeling of approval.

Arriving back in the bedroom, Hermione sniffed the air and giggled. Harry looked at her quizzically. "I have heard the expression 'a room smelt like sex', now I understand what they meant." Harry smiled and concentrated on the smell of the room. "So do I," he replied, pulling a giggling, naked Hermione to him and hugging her. "Now, when can we do that again?" At that point his stomach gurgled loudly. Hermione grinned and put her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. "After you've eaten apparently."

The couple then dressed, with absolutely no body modesty. On the way to dinner, Harry thought to Hermione. ' _I don't want to tell everyone about the telepathy yet, not everyone is happy about us being together. It's too big an advantage to give away._ ' Hermione thought about that for a second and agreed. _'It's not anyone else's business, but we should tell Ginny, Luna and maybe Neville.'_ Harry nodded, ' _Okay._ '

As they walked through the great hall towards the Gryffindor table, several people noticed how smoothly they walked together with complete synchronisation of their movements. They sat with Ginny and Luna. Hermione feeling a small amount of pain as she sat. _'Maybe give myself a day to heal before we do that again,'_ she thought to herself.

As soon as they sat down, Luna looked at them and smiled. "You are even closer now, I see you finalised the bond. Actually, I think everybody in the castle noticed."

Harry and Hermione blushed scarlet. "What do you mean?"

"A wave of golden magic went through the castle earlier. It seemed to come from the direction of your quarters."

Harry and Hermione looked mortified. Ginny laughed and smiled wickedly at the pair. "Care to share the details?" she smirked. Harry and Hermione went even redder and Ginny laughed hard. Once she eventually recovered, she said, "I'll take that as a no then."

Soon the food appeared and they helped themselves. At one point, Hermione put down her cutlery and reached for a dish and handed it to Harry without a word being spoken. Ginny frowned slightly on seeing this and saw Harry pick up the salt shaker and after using it on his own food, he put some on Hermione's food as well.

This was too much for Ginny who asked. "Harry, why did you salt Hermione's food?" Harry looked up surprised and shrugged his shoulders, "because she wanted some."

"But how did you know?" queried Ginny.

Luna interrupted at this point. "Harry, can you sense Hermione's feelings?"

Harry looked at Luna, "Can we discuss it later?" Realising why Harry was reluctant, Luna looked around the room and then back at Harry and nodded. With that, they continued their meals

* * *

Later, in the Lord's quarters, Harry and Hermione explained the new abilities. Both girls were awed by them. Ginny warned, "you need to talk occasionally, otherwise people will work it out. Your actions are so well coordinated that if you don't talk some of the time, people will get suspicious." Harry and Hermione both nodded at that, realising the truth of it. They were no longer involved in a war, but old habits die hard and they weren't going to give away what could be a decisive tactical advantage.

Luna looked at Harry and asked, "are you getting taller? You seem to have filled out a little in the last few days."

Harry grinned. "Possibly, the goblins put me on some potions and I have certainly had more of an appetite since then."

Ginny looked at Harry and Hermione with a pensive expression on her face. "It's Ron's trial tomorrow… What do you think will happen? I know what he did was horrible, but he's still my brother, at least he was."

Harry shrugged, "I think he will be found guilty. After that, it's up to the Wizengamot to decide on a sentence. Frankly, I think he deserves it."

Ginny nodded slowly, still conflicted in her feelings about the matter.

Harry sighed, "we will be at the trial. We'll send a Patronus as soon as we can."

Ginny looked up at Harry, "thanks, that would be good."

After that, the four of them sat down and did some homework. As it got close to curfew, the two younger students left for their dorms.

After they had left, Harry hugged Hermione. ' _Time for bed, tomorrow will be a big day._ '

Hermione snuggled into Harry for a minute and then asked. ' _Harry, I'm still a little sore from earlier, can we just cuddle?_ '

' _I'm sorry if I hurt you.'_ Replied Harry quickly.

' _No, it was amazing and wonderful, but I'm still a little tender._ '

Harry grinned, 'can we still cuddle naked?"

* * *

A/N Well, a significant chapter I think. :) The bond has been consummated and new abilities have appeared! What will be the public reaction to the revelations when the newspaper articles from last chapter are published.


	15. Chapter 15 Trial and Tribulations

A/N Hi All, my apologies for the long delay with this chapter. I've started it several times but couldn't seem to get it right. I'm still not 100% happy with it, but it's acceptable now.

I still don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and her rights holders do.

Thanks to Alix33 for her help if editing the previous two chapters.

Edit:11/01/2018 Thank you to Alix33 for her corrections to this chapter as well!

* * *

Previously:

After they had left, Harry hugged Hermione. ' _Time for bed, tomorrow will be a big day._ '

Hermione snuggled into Harry for a minute and then asked, ' _Harry, I'm still a little sore from earlier, can we just cuddle?_ '

' _I'm sorry if I hurt you.'_ Replied Harry.

' _No, it was amazing and wonderful, but I'm still a little tender._ '

Harry grinned, ' _can we still cuddle naked_?"

* * *

In the morning Harry and Hermione awoke together, wrapped in each other's arms. Harry slowly came awake, drowsily confused by being able to feel two sets of arms. As comprehension came to him, he could feel Hermione coming awake as well as hear her breathing change.

' _Good morning my love, how are you feeling?_ '

Hermione just smiled and snuggled into him. She was feeling warm, cosy and loved and felt no need to say anything, knowing Harry could sense her feelings.

They lay there, simply enjoying the closeness for an indeterminate time before Harry cast a quick Tempus. He frowned slightly, if they didn't get up now, they would miss breakfast and they had a long day ahead of them.

He really didn't want to get up, he just wanted to lay there in his wife's loving embrace. He smiled to himself and thought ' _Mione?_ ' He only got back a questioning feeling. He mentally sang to her.

' _I want to stand with you on a mountain._

 _I want to bathe with you in the sea._

 _I want to lay like this forever._

 _Until the sky falls down on me.'_

Hermione mentally smiled at him and hugged him close.

' _Time to get up my sweet.'_

' _Do we have to?'_

' _Yes, otherwise we will be late?'_

' _What time is it?'_

' _7:45.'_

Hermione's eyes snapped open, "What!" she said, panicking slightly.

"Hermione, it's OK, we have time to get breakfast if we shower and dress quickly."

Hermione calmed down.

They quickly showered, dressed and headed for the great Hall. They could hear the murmur of numerous voices as they walked towards the hall, but as soon as they walked in the hall fell silent and they were stared at as they walked to the Gryffindor table.

' _Well this is creepy',_ thought Hermione as they approached the table.

' _It sure is_ , ' replied Harry.

They sat down across from Neville who silently handed them 4 papers, The New York Ghost, Le Temps Magique, The Quibbler and the Daily Prophet. Le Temps Magique had taken the unusual step of publishing an english language version of the paper today. It, the Quibbler and the New York Ghost had all published balanced articles about the events of the previous day and were supportive of Harry and Hermione and wished them well. They even quoted Molly's howler. The Prophet on the other hand was not happy with them.

 **THE COUPLE-WHO-RANTED**

The article, written by the assistant editor, accused Harry and Hermione of lying to get the editor and Brooke-Hamster arrested. It went on to lambast Hermione. 'Obviously a muggle-born trollop' for leading Harry astray was among the nicer of the things written about her. It finished by calling for the couple's marriage to be annulled.

It was the Prophet at its ludicrous finest, making baseless accusations and ignoring inconvenient things like the facts. Harry felt Hermione's embarrassment and hurt at the way she had been portrayed. His anger started to build and quickly turned into rage. A breeze appeared to stir around him and sparks of raw magic arc'd off his hair. "God damn it," he growled, "don't these people learn."

He stood up and started towards the door, the floor of the great hall smoking where his footsteps left a green glow and then a black scorch mark as he walked. The other students either cowered in fear or watched slack-jawed in awe at the power being displayed. Hermione, who was initially been stunned into immobility, first by the article and then by the enormity of Harry's anger, finally reacted to what he was doing. She reached through their bond and caught a glimpse of his thoughts.

She jumped to her feet and started to race across the room. "HARRY NO!" she yelled. Harry ignored this and kept walking. She skidded to a stop a few yards ahead of him and spun to look at him and was shocked to see his eyes actually glowing green. "Harry stop… please," she pleaded. Harry just kept walking towards her and she realised that unless she did something drastic, he wasn't going to stop. ' _Harry, you can't kill them!_ ' she sent.

Harry smiled coldly. ' _I won't, they will just wish I had._ '

Hermione then did the only thing she could think of. Quickly casting a privacy shield around them, she raced toward him and jumped, wrapping her legs and arms around him as she kissed him. His magic recognised her and she wasn't harmed by the energy radiating off him. The intensity of the love Harry felt from her short-circuited his rage and after a few stunned seconds, he began to kiss her back.

After about a minute, Hermione pulled back. "Better?" she asked. Harry just nodded, he then added, "they are still going to pay."

Hermione nodded as well. "They will," she said, "but I want them in Azkaban, not you."

With that, Hermione dropped the privacy charm and they saw the Headmistress standing a few yards away looking very severe. "Lord and Lady Potter, my office. Now!"

Arriving in the Headmistresses office, the professor whirled around and hissed, "Lord Potter, what do you think you were doing!"

Harry hung his head, "I'm sorry Headmistress, I got angry… It's the bond, I could _feel_ how hurt Hermione was by the article."

McGonagall's shoulders dropped and she sighed, "Lord Potter… Harry... you have to learn to control yourself better."

"I know," replied Harry. "But I won't let anyone hurt Hermione."

Hermione put her arms around him. "Harry, you _are_ protecting me, but the war is over and we can't just use our wands on our enemies, as much as it would be nice somtimes. We are trying to rebuild the rule of law after Voldemort. You have to let the Ministry handle this via due process. We can make a complaint against the assistant editor when we are at the Ministry today."

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry Headmistress."

She nodded. "Alright Lord Potter, I will do nothing this time, but I cannot risk you endangering the students. If there is a repeat of this morning, we will be talking."

"Thank you." said Harry, "it won't happen again."

Hermione hugged him and said, "go back to the room and get Winky to bring you some breakfast. I'll be with you soon." After the door had closed behind Harry, Hermione turned to the headmistress. "I'm sorry Professor-"

"It's alright Lady Potter. Do you have any idea what caused it?"

"Harry is still suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He's much better than he was and continues to improve. I think that Ron's trial today is making him more emotional than normal. That, along with the fact that he thought he had dealt with this garbage yesterday.

The headmistress nodded. "Let me know if there is anything I can do."

Hermione nodded. "I will do, I better go and eat before we have to leave."

"Off with you then."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Hermione returned to their rooms and after hugging Harry, they ate and got changed into dress robes suitable for attending court. The robes prominently displaying the Potter crest. With that, they went to the Headmistress's office and floo'ed to the Ministry. Lavender Brown had chosen not to attend.

* * *

 **Ministry of Magic Holding cells**

"Look, I've told you before Ron, I can't get you off this charge, the people involved are just too high profile. Just read the statement and look like you're sorry. I think I can get you off with just a fine." said Martin Vail, Ron's solicitor. Vail had supposedly taken the case Pro Bono, but it was suspicious given that he had previously represented Death Eaters and was not known for his philanthropy. Ron, however, was grateful as otherwise he would have been representing himself.

His treatment by his guards had been rough and had made him angry. ' _Damn it, it was only some hand jobs and a few blowjobs, and I didn't even get anywhere with Granger._ '

Alone in a cell, no-one had told him of Harry and Hermione's marriage, something that was going to come as a rude shock.

* * *

Once at the ministry, Harry and Hermione proceeded down to courtroom 10. Since they had given memories and sworn affidavits, they were not required to take the stand to give evidence for the prosecution and could be admitted to the visitor's gallery.

Soon they were seated in the courtroom and the trial began. Ron was bought in and the defendant's chair rose from the floor and he was put in it. Chains wrapped themselves around his torso, but left his arms free.

After the initial formalities were completed, Madam Bones, who was prosecuting this case personally, read out the charges and asked how Ron pleaded. Vail stood and said "My client pleads guilty, but wishes to make a statement before sentence is passed."

Amelia Bones'es jaw dropped before slamming shut. ' _Damn it, Vail knows that he will likely get a lighter sentence by pleading guilty and if he shows remorse. I hope the sentence is enough to satisfy Harry or we are all in trouble.'_

"Very well," said the judge, "we will hear from the defendant now."

Vail walked over to Ron and handed him a sheet or parchment. Leaning down, he whispered in Ron's ear, "sound contrite!" he ordered.

Ron nodded and started reading the page. "After the end of the war in which I helped defeat the Dark Lord, I was lauded by the public as a hero. I attended numerous parties where I was the centre of attention, sometimes with my then girlfriend, Hermione, but often without. Many women offered themselves to me and as a young pure-blood hero, I felt this was my due. However, having a girlfriend, I resisted these temptations and stayed true to my beau.

However, once I returned to Hogwarts, with the continued adulation of my fellow students, I felt that things should move further and faster with Hermione. Since she refused me in this, I spent time with a fellow pure-blood Lavender Brown. She was far more sympathetic to my plight and given our past history, I felt giving her a small push with a very mild potion was not unreasonable.

All this would have been unnecessary if Hermione has been more accommodating. This was the reason I obtained the potions for Hermione.

I now realise that what I did was wrong and I deeply and sincerely regret my actions. I apologise unreservedly to Lavender and to Hermione.

Lastly, I would point out that, despite what occurred, Lavender's virtue remains intact and thus her suitability as a bride remains unaffected. The same is also true of Miss Granger."

With that Ron sat down. Many of the pure-bloods in the Wizengamot were nodding at this.

' _So, typical pure-blood tactics, ignore the fact he was trying to rape Hermione and appear contrite, blaming her for not psreading her legs. No permanent harm done, so no foul. Damn it, he's just going get just a slap on the wrist._ ' Madam Bones mentally snarled. She then thought about what Ron had said. ' _Miss Granger, he doesn't know she's Lady Potter nor that they are soul-bonded. I wonder..._ '

Hermione meanwhile, was busy keeping Harry calm. ' _It's OK Harry, he pled guilty, they will punish him. Remember, I love you and we are together now._ ' With that, Hermione pushed all her love across the bond and finally felt Harry relax although he was still clearly angry.

Madam Bones stood and began to speak. "Members of the Wizengamot, I would like to ask the victim who is in court if she has any thoughts on the subject." All eyes turned to Hermione who, being mentally reassured by Harry, stood up and inclined her head to Madam Bones briefly. "Thank you Madam Bones, the incident is in my past and I don't wish to discuss it further. I have faith in the decision of the Wizengamot and I trust that they will mete out a suitable punishment." With that, she sat down.

' _Well done,_ ' thought Madam Bones, ' _As a soul bound true love, the old fools_ have _to give a reasonable sentence_. _Now let's see if I can stir the pot._ '

"Thank you Lady Potter and may I congratulate you on your marriage to Lord Potter." she said. Hermione smiled and thanked Madam Bones.

In the defendant's chair, Ron saw red. "WHAT! YOU MARRIED THAT MUDBLOOD BITCH, I-." Whatever Ron was about to continue with was unheard as Madam Bones cast a silencing charm on him.

"Members of the Wizengamot, I feel whatever I was about to add is superfluous after that display of the defendant's true character. I apologise to Lady Potter for you having to hear such words and to you Lord Potter for the disgusting characterisation of your Soul-Bonded wife."

Harry stood and bowed to Madam Bones. "No apologies are necessary, Madam Bones. The fault is not yours, but the sentiments are appreciated anyway." With that, Harry bowed again and sat. This display of rigid pureblood courtesy from Harry impressed the conservative members of the Wizengamot as well as reminding them that, despite being muggleiborn, Hermione _was_ Lady Potter and Soul-Bonded.

At the defence table, Vail just shook his head, nothing was going to keep the idiot out of Azkaban now.

With that, they all left while the Wizengamot conferred. Barely 30 minutes later, they were brought back in.

Ron was made to stand as the judge read the sentence. "Having regard to the seriousness of the charges, we took into consideration your age, your previous unblemished record and status as a hero of the recent blood war. However, we also took into account your obvious lack of remorse and your attack on the esteemed Lady Potter. As such, you are hereby sentenced to 5 years in the minimum security wing of Azkaban prison."

"What!" raged Ron. "It was only a bit of fun."

With that, Harry stood. "My Lord, can I ask that a Mind Healer meet with him to show him why what he did was wrong. As angry as I am, for the sake of our former friendship, I will bear the cost of this."

The judge nodded. "A noble gesture Lord Potter, I am not sure I could be as noble in the same postition. It will be done. Court adjourned."

Hermione hugged Harry. "That was a good thing you did."

"The stupid idiot doesn't even understand what he did wrong. The fame went to his head."

"I know, but it was still a good thing you did. Forget about him for now, we are together, that's what matters." Hermione felt Harry's love wrap around her as they walked out of the courtroom arm in arm.

At this point, they were approached by a beautiful and elegantly dressed woman in her early forties. "Lord Potter, may I have a moment of your's and Lady Potter's time?"

"Who do I have the honor of addressing?"

"Lucrezia Zabini."

Hermione immediately stiffened, ' _be careful Harry._ ' ' _Don't worry,'_ he replied, ' _I won't accept any drinks from her.'_ Lady Zabini had married seven times and all her husbands had died in mysterious circumstances, leaving her very wealthy.

Harry kissed her hand. "Charmed" he replied.

"Shall we make use of one of the conference rooms?" asked Harry.

"Certainly," she replied.

With that, they entered an unused room and closed the door. Since they were used to discuss cases, runes ensured no listening charms would work as well as preventing sound from escaping.

"Dowager Lady Zabini," said Harry. "We both know this is not a social chat. What can I do for you?"

"Ah, a true Gryffindor, charging in, direct and to the point." She smiled at him. "I do appreciate a man who doesn't feel it necessary to waste my time." At this point Hermione bristled. "Don't worry Lady Potter, I have no designs on your husband. Firstly, you are soul-bonded and there would be no point. Secondly, he is _far_ too healthy for my tastes." Comcluded Lady Zabini with a wicked smile and laughter in her eyes.

Slightly taken aback by this, Hermione none the less settled down and simply nodded in reply.

Lady Zabini's mien turned serious. "Now, since you are positively Goblin-like in valuing our time, I shall be blunt. What do I have to do to keep my son alive?"

Harry looked at Hermione who nodded.

"My Lady, your approach is not unexpected and my wife and I have discussed this. I understand you also have a 10 year old son?"

"Yes, Jacque."

"Very well. Blaise will step down as head of House Zabini in favour of his brother. You will act as regent until Jacque is of age. Blaise will spend one year in prison, so he is out of the way while we complete Hogwarts. Now, I wish to protect myself and my wife from the possibility of revenge. Therefore, House Zabini will swear magical fealty to House Potter. "

Lady Zabini looked shocked, "Fealty! You can't be serious."

Harry leaned forward and looked coldly at the woman in front of him. "Madam, your son could have killed my wife, I am very serious." Harry glanced back at Hermione. "I doubt that Hermione would let me ask for the death penalty, but nothing would stop me asking for life without parole in the maximum security wing of Azkaban." Harry finished grimly.

Harry's face then softened. "Dowager Lady Zabini, I will not be dictatorial towards your House, and I will make sure that your businesses prosper through agreements with mine. I will, however, make sure Hermione is safe."

Lady Zabini looked into his face and saw sincerity and grim determination. She nodded, realising she had no choice, as Blaise would not last long among the dementors in the maximum security wing. "Very well Lord Potter, you drive a hard bargain, but I can understand why."

"Very well, Lady Zabini. I understand Blaise is still in St Mungos?"

"Yes he is," she replied.

"Then we shall meet there on Saturday to complete the oaths. I will contact Madam Bones and let her know."

With that, they all departed the room and Lady Zabini left the ministry. As they headed for the DMLE to talk to Madam Bones, Hermione said. "Harry, I'm proud of you and happy. Proud you stood up to her without losing your temper. I'm happy because of the care and love you show me."

After speaking with Madam Bones about the agreement with Lady Zabini, they swore out a complaint against the Assistant Editor of the Daily Prophet.

* * *

Harry and Hermione floo'ed to the Leaky Cauldron and nodding to Tom, they walked through to Diagon Alley for an ice cream at Fortescue's before they returned to Hogwarts.

They had not gone far when they saw a large crowd outside the Daily Prophet. The crowd was standing there jeering at someone who was speaking on a podium. As they approached, they heard the man talking. " As assistant editor, it is my job to maintain the standards of the paper that people expect in Mr Cuffe's unfortunate absence. I-" He was cut off as an overripe tomato hit his robes. Shocked, he could only gape at the red stain as the remnants slid down his front."

Harry smiled coldly and whispered in Hermione's ear. She smiled and nodded. Harry then walked to the front of the crowd and looked at the man on the stage. "I think the people have made it clear what they expect."

The extremely tall man looked at harry and hissed. "You! This is all your fault you jumped up little half-blood. I'll-"

At this point a red-robed Auror interrupted, "Nigel Incubator-Jones?"

"Yes?" said the man crossly.

"I am arresting you for the defamation of Lord and Lady Potter."

The man's mouth opened and closed like a fish as he was led towards an apparition point to the cheers of the crowd.

Harry jumped up onto the podium and looked over the crowd. Casting a sonorus, he cleared his throat. With that the crowd quieted down and turned back to the podium. Voices whispered excitedly to each other as they realised who was standing in front of them.

"For those who don't know me, I'm Harry Potter." At that entirely unneccessary introduction, a cheer went up from the crowd. Harry waited a few seconds for the applause to end and continued. "I would like to thank you all for coming here today to support Hermione and me." Again the crowd cheered, it got louder when Harry waved for Hermione to join him.

Harry put his arm around Hermione and said. "Two days in a row, the Prophet has printed things about us that simply aren't true. This is not to mention things in the past as well. The people responsible will face trial for what they have done. To stop it from happening again, we need to hit them where the owners of the paper will really feel it, in their vaults. I think Molly Weasley had the right idea yesterday. If you look to the side, you will see tables where my wife has created parchment with a form to cancel your subscription to the Prophet. Please cancel it until they clean up their act. Take extra copies of the form for your friends. Thank you!"

There was a huge roar as the crowd moved to the tables and grabbed the forms and used the self inking quills that were provided to fill them out. Once filled in, they went to the reception desk of the newspaper and dropped them off.

Smiling at the people who stopped to wish them well and thanking them, they made their exit and headed to Gringotts.

Entering the bank, they asked for Bloodfist and were soon shown in to see him.

Harry and Hermione bowed and Harry said. "Bloodfist, may you gold overflow your vaults and your enemies' blood overflow the drains."

Bloodfist smiled, "thank you Harry and may your remaining enemies tremble at your name as their gold fills your vaults. What can I do for you?"

"How much stock of the Daily Prophet do I currently own?" asked Harry with a smirk.

"About 20%, why?"

"Well, I suspect that by tomorrow the other owners won't be able to give their stock away. So, once the price drops, buy everything you can through a third party. I want 100% ownership if I can get it."

Hermione looked at Harry in surprise. "I could sense you wanted to punish them, but why do you want to buy it?"

"I'm sure that eventually we will be able to make sure they only print the truth. But I don't want to wait, I need to own it to make sure they do it now. I don't care if they publish stuff about us, provided it's the truth and can be verified."

Hermione smiled, "The pure-bloods are going to hate that!"

* * *

A/N The song lyrics are from Truly, Madly Deeply by Savage Garden. This was also a slight nod to Alan Rickman who appeared in the unrelated movie with the same name. Finally the trial is done! Next chapter will have Blaise's reaction to the news among other things.

Oh, in case anyone wonders, Nigel Incubator-Jones is one of the contestants in Monty Python's Upper-Class twit of the Year and was played by John Cleese.

As usual, I would ask that you please review.


	16. 16 Emotions better left up on the shelf

A/N Sorry for the long delay all, the muse deserted me and life got complicated, but I'm back now. I am in the middle of 3 weeks off and I'm fairly de-stressed. I've already got 569 words written of the next chapter.

Thanks again to Lonewolf2293 who I have been bouncung ideas off. :) Sadly, I still don't own Harry Potter and I do this for fun, not profit (well, not monetary anyway!)

Edit:11/01/2018 Thank you to Alix33 for her corrections.

And now on with the story.

* * *

Previously:

 _"Well, I suspect that by tomorrow the other owners won't be able to give their stock away. So, once the price drops, buy everything you can through a third party. I want 100% ownership if I can get it."_

 _Hermione looked at Harry in surprise, "I could sense you want wanted to punish them, but why do you want to buy it?"_

 _"I'm sure that eventually we would be able to make sure they only print the truth, but I need to own it to make sure they do it now. I don't care if they publish stuff about me, provided it's the truth and can be verified."_

 _Hermione smiled, "The purebloods are going to hate that!"_

* * *

After the meeting with Bloodfist, the couple enjoyed an ice-cream at Fortescue's and went back to Hogwarts, arriving near the end of lunch. As soon as Ginny saw them, she jumped up from the table and raced across to them.

They went to the chamber off the great hall where Harry had been sent following his name coming out of the Goblet of Fire. Harry and Hermione told Ginny everything that had happened in the courtroom.

When Ginny heard about Ron's rant and the sentence handed down, her shoulders slumped. "I know he's an idiot and I know he's guilty, but he is… was my brother. I feel bad for him."

Harry looked at her with compassion. "We understand," he said softly. Harry then explained about offering treatment by a mind healer. After a quick mental consultation with Hermione, he concluded by saying, "if the healer reports progress and a shift in Ron's attitude, I will recommend that he be paroled after serving half his sentence."

Ginny looked at Harry, a little stunned by this. She walked over to Harry and gave him a hug and. slightly teary, said, "you're a good man, Harry Potter."

Turning to Hermione, she hugged her and simply said, "thank you."

Hermione hugged her back and simply said, "it's the right thing to do."

The Headmistress called them to her office. "Can you tell me the results of the trial?"

Harry and Hermione explained what had happened in court, including Ron's rant at the end. They explained Harry's offer of a mind healer and what he would be recommending if Ron showed signs of remorse for his actions.

"Lord Potter, you are a better friend than he deserves, but I am proud of the generosity of spirit you are showing in this. It is in the finest traditions of Gryffindor. One point, I assume you will be taking into account Miss Brown's opinion before you ask for clemency?"

"Of course, Professor, although the potential consequences for Hermione would have been worse. Lavender suffered more harm than Hermione."

McGonagall nodded at that and turned to Hermione. "Lady Potter, let me once again apologise for not preventing this."

Hermione shook her head, "no need Professor. You and the staff can't be everywhere, and this really started before we came back to Hogwarts."

The headmistress nodded. "True, but I take the safety of the students very seriously."

' _More so than Dumbledore certainly.'_ Sent Harry.

' _Be nice,'_ replied Hermione.

" _I was."_ Snarked Harry. Hermione felt Harry's underlying irritation with the former headmaster and couldn't deny he had a point.

After saying their goodbyes, the couple left and returned to their quarters to change and grab their books. With that done, they headed for class, showing a note from McGonagall to explain their tardiness.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Dowager Lady Zabini returned to St Mungos to see her eldest son. Although she understood why Harry insisted on an Oath of Fealty, it didn't mean she was happy about it. In the privacy of Blaise's room, after raising privacy wards, she allowed her frustration to show.

Blaise looked at his mother's expression. "What has happened mother?"

"You happened, you damn fool!" she hissed. "I have just spoken to Lord Potter. He is demanding you step down as Lord and an Oath of Fealty from House Zabini!"

"What! How dare he, that jumped up little half-blood! I'll do even more-"

"What do you mean, _more_?" His mother asked dangerously.

"I paid for the weasel's lawyer. He should get off with just a fine with Vail representing him. That will really irritate Potter."

Briefly stunned speechless by the arrant stupidity being displayed by her son. Lucrezia thought ' _Did I truly raise a son this stupid? Doesn't he realise what could happen?'_

Finding her voice, in a low dangerous tone, she said, "Do I understand you deliberately went out of your way to upset the person who decides your punishment? You went out of your way to upset the head of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house?"

"He's just an ignorant schoolboy more interested in his fitness than learning about his heritage." Blaise scoffed

"Yet he knew enough to challenge _House_ Nott to a duel. Enough to ask us to become vassals." She slapped him. "You fool! If he finds out what you did, nothing we can do will stop you spending the rest of your life in Azkaban. We will be lucky if he doesn't declare Blood Feud on the house."

"I organised it through the goblins, they will never reveal it. I even gave the filthy vermin a small tip to ensure it." Blaise replied angrily.

"You insulted the goblins by saying they need to be paid extra to do a good job? You added to it by implying they could be cheaply bought? Merlin help you!"

"I-", Blaise started to say. His mother held up her hand to silence him.

She thought quickly. "Potter is noble, he won't back out of it if an agreement is already reached. We must act quickly-"

"I won't give up the Lordship!" snarled Blaise.

"Then you will die in prison after suffering from the dementors for years! The pureblood faction in the Wizengamot is too small. No-one will wish to go against Lord Potter anyway, he is too powerful." replied his mother coldly.

"Has it come to this? We bow and scrape to a half-blood because we are scared of him?"

"Your father and his friends thought that way and now they are all dead. Will you learn nothing from their deaths?"

Blaise stared at his mother defiantly for several seconds before slumping and nodding.

"Finally, you see sense." With that, she turned and left to make arrangements.

Blaise stared at the stump where his hand had been and thought to himself, ' _I will have my revenge._ '

* * *

That evening, as Harry & Hermione were eating in the great hall, a letter arrived delivered by a magnificent Eurasian Eagle owl. Harry accepted the note and opened it. The Eagle owl sat, obviously waiting for a reply.

 **Lord Potter,**

 **I have spoken to my son and he has agreed to your conditions. I believe settling this matter as soon as possible is in everyone's interests. With that in mind, if you are agreeable, I would like to conclude matters at St Mungo's tomorrow evening.**

 **Regards**

 **Lucrezia**

 **Dowager Lady Zabini**

Harry turned to Hermione. ' _Why is she in such a hurry?'_

' _I don't know, but if we get what we want, does it matter that much? She may be worried you'll change your mind.'_

Unable to think of a reason not to, Harry wrote a short note agreeing to meet at the hospital the following evening. He also wrote a note to Madam Bones requesting she be there to bear witness.

With that they headed for the library and started on their homework for DADA. They were looking at the unforgivables in more depth at the moment and Harry had a unique perspective, being the only person ever who had been subjected to all three and was around to talk about it.

"Love, why are the unforgivables unblockable? That information doesn't seem to be in the standard texts."

"It's not, the ministry doesn't want information on them readily available. Sirius let me look in the Black library though. They are unblockable as they affect the mind, or the soul if you prefer, not the brain. Same reason that there isn't a castable shield against Legilimency. You have to create the shield using your own mind with Occlumency."

"So theoretically your occlumency shield could stop Avada Kedavra?" asked Harry.

"It's possible I suppose, that's basically what's happening when you throw off the Imperius. You are stopping an attack on your mind with the power of your mind/soul. It's more difficult as the use of a wand makes it much stronger. I doubt anything is powerful enough to stop Avada Kedavra severing the connection between Soul and Body."

"Is that what it does?"

"Yes, if you are young enough or strong enough that your body isn't relying on the soul's magic to sustain you, AK doesn't stop the body working. But without a mind/soul it fails in a few hours or days. The soul, with nothing to anchor it here, leaves."

"Then how did I survive?"

"A mother's love is a thing of the soul. Your mother effectively left a piece of her soul as your shield."

Harry again keenly felt the loss of his parents. Hermione came over and gave him a long strong hug and kissed him. ' _I may not be them, but I love you too Harry._ '

Feeling her love through the bond bought Harry out of his depression. ' _How did I get so lucky as to have you in my life?'_ he sent.

' _By being you_.' Replied Hermione smiling at him. With that they returned to studying for a while before something occurred to Harry. "Hermione, is the power of the death curse the reason it doesn't need to go through the mouth to get to the soul?"

Hermione nodded, "The mouth is much easier, which is why Dementors have to kiss you. They don't have the power to remove the soul any other way." With that, they returned to their homework before retiring to bed.

Harry and Hermione sat down to breakfast the following morning and soon the Daily Prophet arrived. Given the previous articles, they looked at it with a degree of trepidation.

To their relief, the articles mainly discussed Ron's trial. There was even a short section about Harry's offer of a mind healer that was vaguely complimentary.

Harry snorted in amusement, ' _with no editor or deputy editor and the loss of subscriptions, they are too scared to attack me.'_

' _I wonder when the trials will be?'_

' _Soon I would expect,"_ he replied. " _The ministry wants their_ paper of record _functioning properly."_ He replied somewhat acidly.

' _Harry, it's not all lies.'_ Replied Hermione.

' _I know, but the articles about you and I are still slanted. As I said previously, I didn't defeat Riddle just for nothing to change.'_ He grumped.

' _I know sweetheart. Look, we only have DADA this afternoon. Why don't we head to Gringotts before going to St Mungos and see how Bloodfist is getting on with buying it out.'_

' _Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?' he smirked._

" _Harry, either of us could teach DADA after everything we have done in the last few years. Even I don't see missing a lesson this early in the year is going to matter. Besides, I think we wrote more about the unforgivables than anyone else is likely to and Neville or Ginny will get us any assignments.'_

' _Love, I didn't actually need convincing. So, who were you trying to persuade?'_

"Prat," Hermione said verbally as she elbowed him gently. Ginny looked up from her breakfast and, realising what had happened, shook her head slowly. "You do realise that makes the pair of you seem even stranger."

Harry chuckled as he replied. "True, but have you ever seen me do normal?" A snort was Ginny's only reply.

Finishing their own food, they spoke to the headmistress. Knowing as well as the Potters how skilled they were in DADA McGonagall has no issues. "Please don't make this a habit as it will set a bad example for the other students if it happens too frequently."

"Thanks Professor, we won't. It's just that there is a lot going on at the moment."

"I am aware of that Lord Potter, which is one of the reasons I am allowing it." At this point her mouth quirked briefly in a smile. "I am also aware Lady Potter won't allow you to fall behind."

Harry smiled as Hermione blushed slightly. "Very true, Professor." With that comment, they headed off for classes.

Having left through the Headmistresses' floo, the pair arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and made their way to Gringotts. After exchanging formal greetings, they sat down with their Account Manager to discuss events since the day before.

"So Bloodfist, what can you tell me?" Asked Harry to start things off.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side in a business deal Harry. We now have 95% ownership in the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and Teen Witch. I picked up the majority of the shares for Sickles in the Galleon."

"Only most?"

"There were some small shareholders, mostly retired ministry employees using the shareholding to supplement their pensions. I felt you would not wish to hurt them, so I paid them full market value." Here he grinned showing pointed teeth, "the pureblood lords were a different matter."

Harry stood and bowed to the goblin, "Thank you Bloodfist, you bring honour to me and to yourself by your actions."

Bloodfist, despite knowing Harry well, was still surprised by this act from a wizard. He stood and returned the bow. "Thank you for your kind words Lord Potter."

Harry simply nodded in reply then said, "I am a little surprised they all sold to you."

Here Bloodfist chuckled and gave a feral grin. "They didn't, each sold to a different goblin. To borrow a term from the mundane world, they believe they have sold worthless shares to a group of greater fools."

Harry and Hermione chuckled as well. "Who holds the remaining shares?"

"A group of small investors who were reluctant to sell. You could compulsorily acquire the outstanding shares if you wish, since you have 95%."

Harry thought for a moment and said, "no, leave them unless they start to object to the changes in the paper."

Bloodfist nodded and made a note before asking. "What changes do you want to make?"

Harry had given this thought and discussed it with Hermione already.

"Right," he said with assurance. "To start with, the paper is going to print the truth without fear or favour. Any story printed as fact must have two reputable independent sources for the information. If they are writing things that could be reasonably extrapolated from the known facts, they can write it provided they make it CLEAR they are speculating.

Bigots will not be tolerated. They will treat ALL the magical races with respect unless warranted in verified individual cases. That includes Goblins, House-Elves, Centaurs and all the others.

Any reporter who doesn't like the new rules, I will accept their resignations immediately.

In the future we will be campaigning for equality for all, but don't mention that just yet."

Bloodfist was stunned by what he heard. "May I tell the Director all of this?" he said in a slightly dazed voice.

Harry nodded. "Of course, we will not keep this from our friends."

Bloodfist nodded and finally understood why the Director was so willing to help the Potters.

"Bloodfist, please make sure that tomorrow's edition announces our ownership and our policy on printing the truth. Once the trials of the staff are over, we will meet with management to explain in more detail. For now, we need to go to St Mungo's to accept the vassalage of House Zabini."

Bloodfist's head snapped up, he had heard of the payment by House Zabini to the solicitor from another account manager. Normally, this would be kept among the goblin staff, but if this represented an oblique attack on the Potters he wasn't sure what to do.

"Lord Potter, if I may ask a few minute's indulgence, I would like to discuss something with Lord Ragnok before you leave."

Realising that if he was going to explain further he would have already done so. Harry simply nodded and said, "of course."

Bloodfist hurried from the room and went to the Director's office. There he explained both the payment and what the Potters were planning on doing with the Prophet.

Ragnok scowled, "House Zabini has no honour! They seek to escape the effects of the actions against the Potters. Bloodfist, you did well to bring this to me. You cannot tell them, but as head of the Nation, I can."

With that, the pair returned to Bloodfist's office. There, after the Potters' initial surprise at Ragnok's arrival, the Director explained what had happened.

"Damn it!" Said Harry, "they can't be trusted. The Dowager sought to deceive me!" Harry's aura flared in anger and the building briefly started to shake until Hermione wrapped her arms around him. ' _It's OK Harry, we know now.'_

"My apologies Director, if there is any damage, please bill me."

Ragnok nodded and smiled. "Well directed anger against your enemies is appropriate, I would suggest though, that you work on your control."

Harry sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I am, but it's not getting better as fast as I want."

"Harry, it's only been a few days and you are much better than you were," protested Hermione.

Ragnok nodded in satisfaction, "A good warrior corrects his faults and you are yet young, my lord."

Harry nodded in thanks at the compliment as Ragnok continued. "May I ask what you plan for Lord Zabini?"

"He will be going to Azkaban and staying there!" said Harry forcefully.

Ragnok nodded, "Appropriate and a good lesson for those who would attack you."

After a brief discussion with Hermione about what sentence to ask for. Harry and Hermione left the bank and apparated to St. Mungos.

When they got there, Madam Bones and the Dowager Lady Zabini and her other son were already there. Blaise picked up his wand in preparation for making the vows that would give the Lordship to his younger brother. Inside he was fuming at the unfairness of this, but he couldn't see any alternative that would see him outside of Azkaban in any reasonable period of time. Again he thought, ' _wait Potter, I will have my revenge._ ' He then began to imagine Harry under the torture curse.

Lucrezia Zabini looked at Harry and began to worry, overall his face was impassive, but there was a hard glint in his eyes.

"Greetings Lord Potter."

"Greetings Lady Zabini, I trust you are well." Said Harry, his voice dangerously calm.

Madam Bones immediately looked at Harry, her years as an Auror had trained her ears well. She looked at Harry and, unlike Lady Zabini, recognised the cold fury there for precisely what it was. She became alert and made sure her wand was easily accessible.

"Well enough, thank you."

Harry turned to Madam Bones and bowed. "Thank you for attending Madam Bones."

"My pleasure Lord Potter, I am honoured you chose me."

Harry nodded acknowledgement and turned to Blaise, giving him a look as if he considered Blaise vermin. "Lord Zabini."

"Potter!" spat Blaise.

Lucrezia flinched, now was not the time to insult Harry further. Harry seemed to ignore the insult and turned to Blaise's younger brother and said "greeting, Master Zabini."

The boy bowed and said "Greetings Lord Potter," with a polite tone and demeanour.

" _Well at least one of them is so far alright,"_ sent Harry.

' _Agreed,'_ replied Hermione, ' _he seems well brought up and polite'_.

Harry turned to Lady Zabini. "Dowager Lady Zabini, before we continue, is there anything you wish to mention or discuss further?" he asked in a neutral tone.

"No Lord Potter, I feel we should complete this as soon as possible." She replied, hiding her nervousness.

"I see, so you don't think it relevant to mention your son's attempt to hurt Lady Potter and I by seeing Solicitor Vail assist Ronald no-name escape justice?"

Cold fear clutched Madam's Zabini's heart, ' _Merlin, he knows!'_

"L-Lord Potter. I assure-" she stammered.

Looking at her with disdain, he interrupted. "Don't bother denying it, I trust the wizard who told me implicitly." Harry lied to keep the goblins from being involved.

With that, he turned to Madam Bones, "My apologies Madam Bones, it seems we will not need you as witness. However, I do need to tell you something. I wish for Lord Zabini to spend 20 years in Azkaban medium security wing as punishment for his crimes." Harry said and then turned to give Blaise a cold look.

Blaise Zabini snapped. The medium security wing at Azkaban had Dementors nearby. While they were not close enough to make you relive your nightmares, they were close enough to take away any happy thoughts and chill you. After 20 years he would be a wreck. "20 YEARS!" He screamed. "YOU WANT ME TO SUFFER FOR 20 YEARS! I'LL SHOW YOU SUFFERING!"

With that, he lifted the wand still in his hand and pointed it at Hermione and screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

A/N Ok, yes I am evil leaving a cliff-hanger like that. Feel free to burn me in effigy. :)

I solemnly swear I will have the next chapter out by no later than the end of next Monday.

As always, I live for reviews, they also help make me a better writer. So please let me know what you think.

I hope everyone is having a good new year.


	17. Ch 17 The stuff nightmares are made of

A/N OK, I promised the next chapter by Monday night and here it is. It's only short but it covers what it needs to. Of course I think I'm going to get more reviews saying I'm evil after this.

Edit:11/01/2018 Thank you to Alix33 for her corrections.

* * *

Previously

 _Blaise Zabini snapped. The medium security wing at Azkaban had Dementors nearby. While they were not close enough to make you relive your nightmares, they were close enough to take away any happy thoughts and chill you. After 20 years he would be a wreck. "20 YEARS!" Blaise yelled. "YOU WANT ME TO SUFFER IN THERE FOR 20 YEARS! I'LL SHOW YOU SUFFERING!"_

 _With that, he lifted the wand still in his hand and, pointing it at Hermione, screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

* * *

As Blaise was lifting his wand, Harry and Madam Bones both started for their wands. Both were combat veterans and both had their wands in quick-release holsters, sadly Zabini had initiator's advantage. Harry's wand shot into his hand as his arm was coming up,he shouted "Expelliarmus" but not before Zabini completed his incantation. A split second later Bones yelled "Stupefy!". The green flash left Blaise's wand just before Harry's spell struck him. At a range of ten feet, although Hermione had started to dodge, she didn't have enough time and part of the spell struck her in the arm and she fell bonelessly to the floor as the rest of the spell hit the wall.

Meanwhile, Harry's hugely overpowered disarming spell hit Zabini and his wand went flying as he was launched backwards at tremendous speed. He hit the wall with a sickening crunch and slid to the floor dead leaving a smear of blood on the wall, the back of his head caved in and his neck broken.

Harry stumbled to the floor next to Hermione and seeing her sightless staring eyes he screamed "NOOOOOOOO!" as he pulled her to his chest. Great wracking wailing sobs echoed around the room as Harry mourned. "She can't be dead. She can't be dead." He repeated through the sobs as his mind refused to accept that the light of his life was gone.

The other occupants stood stunned by what had happened as Bones's Auror guards burst into the room. This brought Madam Bones out of her daze and she pointed to Madam Zabini and her remaining son. "Get them out of here, but don't let them leave!" she snapped.

A senior healer came into the room and stood shocked at the carnage. Madam Bones got his attention and, nodding towards Harry and Hermione, said softly. "We need another room."

The healer nodded and left to deal with that. When he returned a few minutes later, Madam Bones went and knelt next to Harry. "Harry, we need to move her," she said softly. There was no sign from him that he had even heard her as he held Hermione tightly to his chest. His shoulders shook as he silently cried, his eyes closed with tears streaming down his face.

"Harry…" she gently repeated. This time Harry nodded and stood up, effortlessly carrying Hermione's limp frame. Despite this being a busy hospital, the corridor was deserted as they walked to a nearby room. Harry gently laid Hermione on the bed and held her hand and looked at her as the healer examined her. Even once he had finished, Harry's eyes never left her face and her now closed eyes.

The healer cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Lord Potter. As you can see, her body is still alive, but with the killing curse…" His voice trailed off, Harry simply nodded.

Without turning, Harry said, "Madam Bones, can you arrange for her parents to be brought here."

"Of course, Lord Potter, I will go myself."

"Thank you," replied Harry quietly.

After she left, Harry started crying again as he thought of all the times he had spent with Hermione. All the laughter, all the tears, the long months on the run, choosing to come back to save her despite the pain, the joy of bonding and finding out they were married.

' _What was the point?_ ' he thought miserably, ' _I came back and now she's gone._ '

* * *

Madam Bones apparated with her escort at the Granger's house.

Knocking, she was soon invited in while her escort remained on watch outside. She was known to the Grangers from comments made by Harry and Hermione.

"Madam Bones, what can we do for you?" asked Mr Granger, he was nervous because of the serious expression on Madam Bones face and the fact that it was the head of the DMLE personally.

The head of the DMLE sighed, ' _How do you tell parents their daughter is unconscious and will be dead in a few days?'_ Despite her experience in the blood wars, she had never found a good answer to that question.

"I have some bad news for you, your daughter was attacked earlier this evening and injured by a curse."

"What! How is she?" demanded Dan.

"She is currently unconscious," Madam Bones replied.

"What is her prognosis?"

"I will leave that to the healers." The DMLE head said, hoping to avoid that question for now.

Dani clung to Emmet as tears fell down her face. Having your child injured was a parent's second worst nightmare.

"What curse was she hit with?" she asked shakily.

Praying they didn't know anything about it. Bones replied, "Avada Kedavra."

Dani and Emmet paled. "The killing curse?" one asked.

"Yes."

"The curse only one person has ever survived?"

Madam Bones sighed. "Yes."

Emmet slumped and held Dani as she burst into tears.

"But you said she is alive?" Dani sobbed.

"It doesn't always kill immediately."

"You will take us to her now!"

"Get some coats and we can leave straight away."

* * *

Harry sat in a chair with his head on Hermione's chest sobbing.

After putting on coats, the group were about to depart when Mrs Granger suddenly stopped and paled even further.

"Madam Bones, where is Harry?" she asked in an oddly hollow tone.

"He's with Hermione.?"

"Is he alone apart from her?"

"He was when I left, why?"

"When he was here recently, I was talking to him while Hermione was with Emmet. He said that after he was killed in the forest, the only reason he came back from the dead was to save Hermione."

Madam Bones eyes went wide. "Oh no," she whispered.

* * *

 _At the same time_

A knock sounded on Bloodfist's office door. He was working late tidying up some of Harry's accounts.

A junior goblin ran in after being allowed to enter. "Sir, I have news. Lady Potter's lifestone has dimmed but not gone black, she appears to have been hit with the killing curse."

Bloodfist slumped as he felt the goblins hopes for equality die with Harry and Hermione. He sighed, "to lose them both..." he muttered.

"Sir, Lord Potter's stone is unchanged." Said the junior.

"Alive? But that's imposs-."

His eyes widened as his mind raced. "Summon curse breaker Weasley and our Head Shaman and Head Mind healer. I want them here in 15 minutes."

In only 12 minutes, the requested people were there.

"Curse breaker Weasley, Lady Potter has been gravely injured, please go to Lord Potter as fast as you can and make sure he does nothing precipitous before our healers have checked her."

Bill nodded, "Do we know where he is?"

Bloodfist replied, "He is likely at the Wizarding hospital."

The junior added, "His soul stone did not look as if anyone is with him, I believe he is alone so you can talk."

Bloodfist's blood ran cold, Harry was alone? He knew the level of Harry's love for Hermione. "Oh no," he whispered.

Taking one look at Bloodfist, Bill sprinted for the apparition point.

* * *

Still sobbing, Harry released his wand from its holster and slowly and shakily pulled it out.

* * *

A clip-clop sounded in the great hall and the main doors opened. Hagrid walked in accompanied by the centaur Firenze. Pacing up to Luna, he said without preamble. "Moon-Child, the planets and stars have warned us of a great calamity to occur tonight. Only now have we seen that you may be able to divert it, but you will need to look, reach out child and see!" Luna froze and her eyes unfocussed for several seconds. She then spun around with a panicked look, searching the Gryffindor table. Not seeing Harry or Hermione, she jumped up and ran to the head table. Silence descended on the room as everyone wondered what was happening. "Headmistress, where is Lord Potter? I must speak to him immediately. He's about to make a terrible mistake."

A little taken aback, but recognising her sincerity, McGonagall replied. "He's at St. Mungos with Lady Potter on house business. Why?"

Luna realised she might not be able to get to him in time. "Oh no," she whispered.

* * *

Madam Bones yanked open the door and yelled at the Aurors standing there. "Bring the Grangers to the hospital," she yelled. Before the door had even finished opening, she twisted on the spot and disappeared with a pop.

Arriving at the hospital she saw a tall redhead run to the reception desk. She yelled, "AUROR, GET OUT OF THE WAY" as she raced to the lifts to get to Harry's room.

3 painfully slow minutes later, she was up the eight stories and out the lifts. As she ran along the corridor, the door to the stair well banged open and Bill Weasley joined her racing along the corridor. Guessing why he was here, she yelled, "End room, left side."

Bill nodded and accelerated.

* * *

Harry, still sobbing, placed his wand under his chin.

* * *

Luna could cast a Patronus, but didn't know the messenger addition. She wracked her brains on how to get to Harry quickly. ' _Of course!_ ' she thought, ' _I hope he will come._ '

"FAWKES!" She cried, "I need you!". A few seconds later, there was a flash of flame and the Phoenix appeared.

"Please take me to Harry, before he-" Luna's throat caught and she couldn't say it.

Fawkes trilled, swopped down and grabbed her shoulder with his feet and the pair disappeared in a flash of flame.

Bill was almost there, a few meters from the door when he heard a voice from inside the room.

* * *

Finally Harry, his face a rictus of misery, spoke… "Avada."

* * *

A\N OK, call me evil… again. I will try to have the next chapter up in the next few days. As usual, please review.

I would like to thank all the people who reviewed the last chapter. WEven the guest who only wrote the below :)

 _:You are eeevvvvvviiiillllll._

I got some very userfiul comments on style and also someone pointed out that I have concentrated exclusively on H/Hr and I should mention what's happening to the others. I will try to include that soon.


	18. Chapter 18 - Angels

A/N OK, here we are with the next chapter. You can now all stop calling me evil and say nice things instead. :)

You can thank my sister Sally who, up until last week, didn't know about Fanfiction and is now nagging me to write faster!

As usual, all this belongs to JKR and I'm not making any money out of it.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Previously

 _Harry, his face a rictus of misery, spoke. "Avada."_

* * *

Bill burst into the room and saw Harry lying motionless on the bed on top of Hermione, his wand in his hand pointed at his head. He just stood there, unable to speak. Madam Bones rushed in behind him, only to also stop and stand equally stunned.

A barely a second later, in a flash of flame, Fawkes and Luna appeared. Looking around the room, she saw the couple on the bed and screamed, "NO! my brother, Hermione, no!" as she started to sob, clutching desperately at Harry. This startled Bill into action and he slowly pulled the distraught girl away while she was saying over and over, "he can't be dead! He can't be dead."

Madam Bones gently removed the wand from Harry's limp hand when he suddenly groaned and lifted his head muzzily and croaked. "My head hurts."

"HARRY!" Yelled Luna with joy and glommed onto him. Harry winced from the pain in his head, but hugged her back.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Harry, his face a rictus of misery, spoke. "Avada-"

" _Harry, NO!"_ A voice in his head screamed and he stopped for a second, stunned… ' _It can't be._ '

"...Hermione? _"_ he asked.

" _Yes, it's me! Don't do this!"_

Joy shot through Harry, ' _HERMIONE!_ ' he mentally yelled before the highs and lows of emotion over the last little while became too much and he fainted.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

After a few seconds, Harry 's brain finished rebooting. Swallowing a headache potion that was handed to him, he slowly remembered what had happened just before he passed out.

Fearful he might have imagined it, he mentally called out, " _Hermione?"_

Suddenly he felt wrapped in Hermione's love. ' _I'm here sweetheart, I was mentally knocked out somehow._ '

' _I'm sorry Hermione, I thought I'd lost you. I=, I wanted to be with you again.'_

' _Shhh_. _It's OK Harry, I understand. I'm glad I_ " _woke up_ " _in time. I love you.'_

Harry broke down again, this time in front of everyone, not caring who saw him.

Dani Granger, who had now arrived with Emmet, started to go over to him, asking. "What is it, Harry?"

It was Luna, who had a smile on her face that said 'I know a secret' who replied. "Mrs Granger, those aren't tears of sorrow, they're tears of relief."

"Relief?" a confused Dani asked.

Harry nodded, his voice thick with emotion. "She's not gone. She's talking to me now." He said, his face overflowing with emotion.

At this point the healer who had examined Hermione earlier spoke up. "I'm sorry Lord Potter, but it's just not possible…" His voice trailed off as Harry just stared at him then lifted up his fringe exposing his scar. "If the next words out of your mouth are 'because no-one survives the killing curse' I will ask you to leave."

"But Lord Potter, those were exceptional circumstances, nobody-. " The healer tried again.

"Do you know what happened in 1981 and why Har- I survived?" asked Harry.

"No, no-one does. I mean there are some crackpot theories, but-" the healer replied.

"By crackpot, I take it you mean theories you don't agree with? Are you an expert on Soul Magic, Senior Healer?" probed Harry.

"Well, no," said the healer, now on the back foot.

"What do you know about Soul Bonds?" asked Harry, going to the kill.

"W-Well, they are mentioned in some of our reference texts…" stammered the healer, unused to being on the defensive.

"Then I hardly think you are qualified to have an opinion, are you?" said Harry, delivering the coup de Grâce. "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy."

Dani looked at Emmet, "I'm convinced," she said. Her husband just nodded.

Confused, the healer turned to her and asked. "Why?"

Emmet looked at Harry as he replied. "We know our daughter and how she argues. That quote from Hamlet is one of her favourites. She used it when we were sceptical about magic as Professor McGonagall was explaining about Hogwarts. The points made and the way they were raised were pure Hermione, only relayed by Harry. She wanted to reassure us she really is alive. Am I correct?"

Harry just nodded.

"But how can she talk to him?" asked the Healer.

"It's part of the soul-bond, we've been able to do it since," And here Harry looked at Hermione's parents and blushed furiously. "we finalised our bond."

Dani just smiled and nodded while Emmet looked confused.

Luna then spoke, "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't check when I arrived. I saw you lying there and thought I was too late."

"That's OK, I can understand how it must have looked," replied Harry. "How did you get here?" asked Harry. Luna nodded her head at the bed head and said, "Fawkes."

A brief joyous song filled the air, lifting everyone's spirits and calming them despite the recent events.

Harry walked over to where the phoenix was perched and looked him in the eye. "Fawkes, thank you for bringing Luna here."

' _You are welcome, nestling. Your nest-mate is as worthy as you. However, I am disturbed by your lack of faith in your bond. You will be together forever. Again, I cannot stay, call for me if your need is dire and I will come. Also, remember, phoenixes are seen as beacons of the light."_

With that, Fawkes lifted from where he was perched and disappeared in a ball of flame.

Harry turned to Hermione/s parents. "Emmet, Dani, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault-."

"Dragon dung!" interrupted Madam Bones. "if anything, it's my fault. I should have taken away his wand the second I knew it wasn't going to be needed."

"Harry," said Dani gently, "I know you tried your hardest to protect Hermione. But it wasn't you who cast the spell. It was Lord Zabini, speaking of whom." Here Dani turned to Madam Bones. "What will happen to him?"

"I'm sure that in a few days, he will have a nice funeral." Replied Madam Bones coldly.

"He's dead?" Dani gasped.

"Very," replied Madam Bones. "When Harry used a disarming spell, he was thrown back so fast that hitting the wall killed him.

Dani frowned slightly, "Is that normal?"

"No." replied Madam Bones, "but Lord Potter is extremely powerful and in the circumstances, I don't think he held back."

Harry looked up at them, particularly at Emmet, who just looked at Harry and nodded as if to say good job.

Harry shrugged, feeling a little guilty, but not very. ' _It's OK Harry, you did the right thing._ ' That lifted his heart, if his moral compass said it was OK, he wasn't going to argue.

Harry shrugged to the others, "If it happened again, I would do the same thing and just hope I was faster."

Harry turned back to Hermione's body lying on the bed. "So, what happens now, will Hermione eventually wake up?"

Luna looked at Hermione and then back at Harry and frowned. "Harry, I'm sorry, but I don't think so. Hermione's body is only showing faint amounts of her aura."

Harry frowned, "but if that's true, where is her soul?"

Luna looked Harry up and down again and then spoke. "Judging by the amount of her aura I see around you, I think her soul has joined yours in your body. I've never heard of anything like that before and I don't know of any way to reattach her soul to her body."

As everyone else's jaws dropped at that revelation. Harry's heart sank, if that was the case, then Hermione's body would fail in a few days like any other victim of the killing curse. While being able to talk to Hermione and feel her love was great, being able to hold her and eventually have children with her was important too. He also worried that if Hermione's body died that her soul might also leave. Tears started to fall down his face again as Hermione again wrapped him in her love and said _'Don't worry my sweet, we will work it out._ '

With that, Harry calmed down and Bill stepped forward. "Harry, Bloodfist asked that the goblin healers be allowed to examine Hermione. He had the head Mind Healer and head Shaman with him when I left."

"Can they be brought here?" Harry asked.

Bill shook his head. "No, after an incident in one of the wars that Binns drones on about, the head Shaman never leaves goblin territory."

They turned to the senior Healer. "Can Hermione safely be moved?"

"Absolutely not!" he snapped.

"Why not." Asked Harry. "Can you help here her?"

"No, but those animals can't be trusted!" replied the healer.

"Leave this room now!" snapped Harry. "I will be taking my wife with me."

The senior healer started to say something more when Madam Bones spoke. "Senior Healer, is it your wish to be arrested?" she asked icily.

The healer paled and, with a glare worthy of Snape at his best, turned and stormed out.

Harry simply picked up Hermione and carried her out. With all the exercise he had gotten and his new larger form, this was no issue. They quickly exited the building and Bill provided a port key to take everyone to Gringotts.

They entered the building and quickly moved to a goblin healing chamber. Harry gently lay Hermione on the bed. He then turned to the Goblin healer present and bowed saying. "Well met Lifereader. It is good to see you again. May your patiernts heal and your vaults overflow."

Surprised that a wizard would remember him, he bowed back and said, "Well met Lord Potter, May your vaults overflow. I wish it was under better circumstances. Still, I see the potions I gave you are doing their job."

"Yes, thank you. Can you help us?"

Lifereader turned to Hermione and cast diagnostics. He then turned to Harry and sighed, "Physically she is OK, but I can tell that her soul is not there."

"We know," replied Harry and explained Luna's observations.

Lifereader nodded, "That would certainly fit with what I have observed. May I ask curse breaker Weasley to perform a magic check on you Lord Potter?"

"Certainly." Replied Harry.

Bill pulled his wand and muttered the incantation. Bill's jaw dropped as he gave a strangled gasp. There were similar reactions from all the magicals present. In front of Harry glowing numbers read 678.

"Why is everyone so shocked?" asked Emmet.

Madam Bones replied, "Mr Granger, an average score is 100 with a standard deviation of 15. The most powerful wizards of recent times, Dumbledore and Riddle, were both about 200. That figure," she pointing at the glowing numbers, "is just…" Her words trailed off.

Lifereader nodded, "When a soul-bond occurs, each of the couple ends up with a magical index that is the sum of their previous index values. That figure you see is the total for both of them. Each of them has an EMI score of 339."

Lifereader turned to Harry concerned. "Lord Potter, normally more power is a good thing, but I am worried that you have SO much power that it may be toxic for your body. The question may become, can the magic help repair the damage faster than it causes it?"

At that point Bloodfist entered the chamber along with the Head Mind Healer Bandlur and Head Shaman SoulLooker.

After introductions, Lifereader explained his observations to Bandlur and SoulLooker. He was starting to explain Luna's thoughts when she walked over to them and bowed and started speaking in fluent Goblin. After a few minutes back and forth, all three healers bowed to Luna in respect, to the amazement of the wizards and Bloodfist. Luna then bowed back and smiled. Bloodfist turned to Harry and said, "you have the most interesting friends Harry."

Harry smiled wryly, despite the circumstances, "I sometimes think that's an understatement."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Bloodfist chuckled. "Indeed. Now Lord Potter, can you please tell us what happened."

Harry then explained events including his discussion with Hermione about the nature of the unforgivables and Occlumency. Hermione assisted and soon the explanations were over. Luna had been quietly translating for SoulLooker who didn't speak English.

After that, Bloodfist had a discussion in Goblin with the healers, which ended up with SoulLooker shaking his head in what did not look like a good way.

Bloodfist then turned to Harry and said, "Ok, I believe I can now explain what happened."

Harry nodded, "Please."

"Lady Potter's survival appears to be due to a number of factors. Firstly, the former Lord Zabini was casting with a wand not his own that was not well suited to him. Secondly, he was only of average magical strength casting with his off hand. Further, the spell did not hit Lady Potter full on, some of the spells energy went on to hit the wall.

Added to that is the fact that Lady Potter had raised her occlumency shields which we think also absorbed some of the power of the spell. It was still powerful enough however, to completely sever the connection between her soul and body. Although a little bit of her soul remains with her body, that is why the stone dimmed, but did not go completely black.

We then we come to the last part. The Lord and Lady Potter are soul-bonded. Forgive me for comparing a soul bond to something so vile, but the soul-bond in this case acted like a Horcrux. It anchored Lady Potter's soul to this world.

Nothing can break a soul bond connection. Now, normally, the Avada Kedavra spell would have enough power to rip Lord Potter's soul away from his body as well and we would have lost both of them. The combination of factors I described previously prevented that."

Here, Bloodfist looked directly at Harry, "Do not expect it to save either of you again."

Harry nodded for himself and Hermione. "We are just glad it saved her this time."

"So how do we fix it? How do we get Hermione's soul back where it belongs?"

At this, Bloodfist sighed and dropped his shoulders. "We don't know. We don't know how to get the soul back in the body and we don't know how to reattach it to the body once it's there."

Harry's heart sank and he sat in a chair and rubbed his hands over his face. ' _Hermione, what are we going to do?_ ' he asked her. ' _Don't worry love, we will work it out._ ' She chuckled, _'Don't forget, I'm the smartest witch of the age.'_ Harry gave a wan smile before he came to a horrible realisation. ' _Hermione, I'm so sorry, if you hadn't stopped me, I would have killed us both.'_ Again, Harry felt wrapped in Hermione's love and she said, ' _We can talk about it later, but it didn't happen so don't worry about it now._ '

Harry's stomach then gurgled. Again, despite the seriousness of the situation, Bloodfist smiled, "I will have meals brought in to the adjacent room."

Madam Bones then spoke up. "Thank you Account Manager, but I must leave. I have to attend to other matters regarding this. Please keep me apprised of any developments. My best wishes in finding a solution." With that she was shown the way back to the exit by Bill, since he wasn't able to contribute further.

They remaining people went to the next room and sat down while the healers remained with Hermione's still form to run further tests. While they were waiting for the food to arrive, Ragnok appeared. Luna immediately stood and bowed, before anyone else could even move.

Ragnok smiled and said, "thank you child, but there is no need for that now." Walking to a seated Harry he continued. "Lord Potter… Harry. I was angry when I heard. Anything the Goblin nation can do to help, you only have to ask."

Harry grasped Ragnok's hand in both of his and replied, "Thank you Ragnok, you have your best healers looking for a solution, that is all I could ask. I feel so helpless at the moment; Hermione's body is lying there like sleeping beauty and-. What?" Harry stopped talking, a startled look on his face.

' _Sleeping Beauty? Harry, you're a genius!_ '

' _What do you mean?'_

' _Harry, almost every fairy tale has a basis in fact or at least a lesson to be taught. Although the less said about Cinderella and the fur slipper the better. What if this has happened before? The goblins are unlikely to know about_ every _Soul-Bonded couple. True love's kiss Harry? That will connect our bodies and my soul might be able to move back._ '

' _Hermione, what about reattaching your soul to your body?"_

There was silence for a few seconds as Hermione's thought raced. ' _Harry, do you think Fawkes might be prepared to come back? His tears helped heal your mind, they might help with this as well._ '

' _I can only ask_.'

With that, Harry brought his awareness back to the room around him. Everyone was staring at him curious about his actions. Harry looed at Ragnok and apologised, "I'm sorry Lord Ragnok, Hermione has an idea that might fix things. She was just explaining it."

"That's alright Harry, genius works in its own time, not for the convenience of others." Said the Head Goblin with a smile.

Harry explained the idea to everyone, including the Goblin healers who were called in.

The general consensus was that no-one knew if it would work, but no-one could see a downside either.

With that, they all moved back to the healing chamber. Nervously, Harry called to Fawkes, hoping he would appear. After an anxious few seconds wait, a flash of flame signalled Fawke's arrival.

' _Well nestling?'_ said the phoenix, not wasting any time.

'Fawkes, I have a favour to ask of you _.'_ Started Harry.

' _Explain_ '

So, Harry did, going through their reasoning quickly. The phoenix then caused Harry's spirits to plummet briefly. ' _Nestling,_ _I know not if this will help, but I do know that_ _my tears will not help heal the soul, the mind yes, but not the soul.'_

"Oh" said Harry in despair.

' _But phoenix song probably will. I will need assistance though._ '

There were gasps all around the room as 6 more phoenixes appeared in flashes of flame and settled on both ends of the bed that Hermione lay on.

' _Well nestling, now it is up to you. Think of your love for your mate._ '

Harry, extremely nervously, bent down and kissed Hermione. Pressing his lips against hers, but nothing happened. ' _Harry, my mouth needs to be open.'_ Despite the seriousness of the situation, Hermione giggled. ' _Slip me some tongue, stud._ ' This caused Harry to relax a bit which he desperately needed.

Harry cupped Hermione's cheek and pulled her mouth open slightly with his thumb and did as requested. ' _Think of our love'_ said Hermione reminding him of Fawkes guidance.

Hermione sent all her love to Harry, wrapping him in it. Sending him images of their good times in the past, their bonding, making love for the first time and other special memories. Harry reciprocated and a golden glow started to appear around Harry's body, brightening as Harry continued to kiss his beloved as he was wrapped in their love for each other. Both of them forgot why they were doing this and became lost in their feelings for each other.

When the glow seemed to reach its peak, Fawkes spoke again. _'Nestling, push your feelings for her into her body.'_

Barely hearing the phoenix, Harry did as requested. Slowly the glow started to spread to Hermione's body, but it was slow as if it was being pushed against something that wanted to remain in Harry's body. Slowly, the glow surrounded Hermione's head and slowly it moved down towards her chest.

However, once the glow reached her heart, it paused and then with a rush it was suddenly covering her entire body. As soon as that happened, the 7 phoenixes all burst into song. The incredible sound of joy and love unleashed filled the air and the glow around the couple intensified.

Just as the glow became almost too bright to look at, some of it appeared to sink into Hermione and suddenly her arms came up and around Harry's neck. Harry straightened up, pulling Hermione into a sitting position. She then wrapped her legs around his waist as he finished straightening up holding Hermione in his arms and kissing her as if the rest of the universe didn't exist. Slowly the couple rose into the air. After a while, the glow dimmed and they returned to the ground.

Hermione unwrapped her legs from around Harry and glanced over at her parents blushing at the display they had given. She ran to her mother and hugged her and then her father. Harry followed and did the same before the pair approached the Phoenixes.

Harry looked at them all and bowed as did Hermione. Hermione was the one who spoke, "Thank you all. I am not sure we are worthy, but you obviously think so."

"May we know your names?"

" _Dusty."_

" _Lucent."_

" _Pharos."_

" _Lumina."_

" _Fume."_

" _Blaze."_

As each one 'spoke', Harry, Hermione and everyone else in the room, including Ragnok, bowed to each Phoenix in turn and Harry and Hermione thanked them individually.

Harry then spoke up, "If there is anything we can do to help you in any way, you only have to ask."

Pharos spoke, ' _Nestlings, you are already doing it. You are starting to try and change the magical world to a place of equality and peace. Continue at that and we will be well satisfied._ '

With that, the six phoenixes other than Fawkes launched into the air and flamed out. But as they did so, each one dropped a single feather. Each feather floated over to in front of Harry and Hermione and stayed there until picked out of the air by Hermione. "Fawkes, we are grateful, but what are the feathers for?" she asked.

Fawkes mentally chuckled and said to everyone as he flamed out. ' _Wand cores for your offspring._ '

Harry and Hermione blushed as red as Fawkes.

They both went over to Luna and hugged her. "Thank you for all your help Luna," they said in unison. "You are welcome, brother," she said smiling. Luna then looked them up and down, her eyes switching between the two. "I've never even read of this before, but part of your aura Harry, is in Hermione and vice-versa. It's as if you are a part of each other now. I don't know what that will mean, if anything."

Ragnok came over to the trio, looking at the feathers in awe. With a tone of reverence, he said. "Freely given phoenix feathers meant specifically for your children. Harry, these will make very powerful wands. I suggest you store them in your vault. I will get you an enchanted box to store them, it is designed specifically for wand components to ensure they stay in peak condition."

"Thank you Ragnok, for everything. We could not have done this without your help and the help of your healers."

"No Harry, the honour is ours. To be privileged enough to see that is all the thanks we could ask for," said Ragnok. He then turned to Luna and said, "Miss Lovegood, you are welcome at Gringotts at any time. I understand that the healers have asked that you help them with some cases here."

"They have Lord Ragnok and I am happy to help in any way I can." Replied Luna.

"Please, it is just Ragnok when we are in an informal setting." Replied the Head Goblin.

"Then please, it is Luna to you Ragnok." She replied.

"Thank you Luna, I have asked Hermione and Harry to join us on Saturday evening, would you please come to? If you wish bring a friend, they will be made welcome to."

"Of course, Ragnok and thank you," she replied smiling.

Ragnok then offered them rooms in the guest quarters for the night rather than return to the castle. Given the late hour they gratefully accepted.

Once they were in their room, they got ready for bed and were just about to climb in when Harry grabbed Hermione into a tight hug. He buried his face in her hair and whispered, "you're back, completely back. I thought I'd lost you."

"Yes my love, I am." She said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek. Harry was getting a welter of mixed emotions from Hermione through the bond.

Hermione then pulled back and looked him in the eye and asked "You know I love you, right?" Confused, Harry just nodded. Suddenly, her arm swung up and she smacked him upside the head. She yelled, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, DON'T YOU EVER EVEN THINK ABOUT ATTEMPTING TO DO SOMETHING THAT STUPID AGAIN!"

With that, she burst into tears and buried her face in his chest and cried, releasing the fear and anxiety of the past few hours and Harry held and comforted her. He carried her to the bed and they fell asleep with her cradled in his arms. His last thought before sleep being _'my angel saved us._ '

* * *

A/N Well there you have it. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Also, if anyone has comments about the shifting viewpoints in the previous chapter as I sort to build tension, I'd love to hear them. I also used it earlier when Hermione was potioned by Ron, but I'd love to know if people's thoughts on how effective it was.

I might try and have next chapter cover more than a few hours. :) I will start the new chapter soon, but since I am back to work on Monday, I'm not sure how far I will get.

As alway, please Review.


	19. Ch 19 Recovering

A/N Hi all, sorry it's been a while, but my muse took a holiday after I finished mine. Also work has been very busy, leaving me no brainspace to write.

As usual, it all belongs to JKR, I'm just having fun and not making any money.

Also, I can't believe this story now has over 51K pages hits. It is a truly humbling expereince to know that many pages have been looed at. I'd just like to thank all my readers, particularly those who have taken the time to review.

* * *

Previously

 _She yelled, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, DON'T YOU EVER EVEN THINK ABOUT ATTEMPTING TO DO SOMETHING THAT STUPID AGAIN!"_

 _With that, she burst into tears and buried her face in his chest and cried, releasing all of the fear and anxiety of the past few hours and Harry held and comforted her. He carried her to the bed and they fell asleep with her cradled in his arms. His last thought being 'my angel saved me.'_

* * *

When Harry awoke very early in the morning with his arms wrapped around Hermione. It was only the fact that he held Hermione and felt her breathing as well as her comforting presence in his mind that prevented him from breaking down.

As he lay there, he thought about what he could do to protect Hermione so that the events of yesterday were not repeated. He tried to think of ways to block the killing curse since neither on them were likely to survive it again.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Hermione stir. He gently squeezed her, sending his feelings for her through the bond. Harry felt her face, which was against his chest, crease in a smile. ' _Good morning my love_ ' she sent.

' _Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?_ ' he replied.

' _With you holding me in your arms I was fine,'_ said Hermione. With a playful yet wicked smile on her face that Harry felt rather than saw, she rolled on top of him. Hermione kissed him deeply, lovingly and with a song in her heart. After a few minutes, Hermione's hands started to wander and it was obvious what her intentions were, particularly with what Harry could feel through the bond.

Harry didn't stop kissing her, but

' _Hermione, we're in the middle of Gringotts.'_

 _'So?'_ she replied.

Hermione could think while she was a disembodied soul, but could experience sensation vicariously through Harry. Now that she was back in her own body and could _feel_ , she had a need to re-affirm her existence and her connection to her mate. They kissed, licked, sucked and sensually explored each other's bodies. The feedback through the bond made it a blissful experience for them both. They eventually both screamed their pleasure as they came simultaneously. Neither noticed the pulse of magic that event caused.

Afterwards, they just lay there in a blissful haze, until they checked the time and decided they should get up. After a long warm shower, they cleaned they dressed in clothes that elves had retrieved for them the previous evening. Once they were dressed, they walked out into the common area of the suite of rooms they were in. They found Luna being served breakfast by a house-elf.

Hugs and kisses on the cheek were exchanged. Luna looked at the pair with a mischievous smile. "So, you both look happier and a lot more relaxed. Would it have anything to do with the magic pulse about an hour ago?"

Harry and Hermione both immediately blushed, "a-a magic pulse?" stammered Hermione.

"Yes," replied Luna, "the floor even vibrated briefly. Did the earth move for you two as well?" she asked, her voice sweetness and innocence.

Harry and Hermione's blushes were now crimson. At this point Luna burst out laughing and said, "the looks on your faces!"

Hermione glared at Luna, "was there really a magic pulse?" she asked.

"Uh huh," replied Luna, "a very strong one."

Harry and Hermione's cheeks, which had started to return to normal, flamed bright red again.

Harry muttered, "How are we going to face Ragnok?"

"Forget Ragnok, how are we going to face my parents?" asked Hermione.

"Turning around would probably do it."

Unbeknownst to the couple, the Grangers had come into the room a minute before and heard the entire conversation.

Harry and Hermione swung round to see Dani and Emmet standing there. With mortified looks on their faces, they both started to stammer something when Hermione's parents burst out laughing.

"As Luna said, the looks on your faces," gasped Emmet as he held his sides.

Dani recovered and looked at the pair and said. "Hermione, you and Harry are married and very much in love. We're glad you were able to comfort each other, now relax."

Harry and Hermione blushed some more, but nodded and calmed down. The five then enjoyed a very pleasant breakfast and were chatting over tea and coffee when there was a knock at the door and Ragnok and Bloodfist joined them.

"Good morning Harry," called Ragnok as he entered, "I trust you slept well and have had an enjoyable morning so far?"

Harry and Hermione both immediately turned bright red yet again. Ragnok then started laughing, soon joined by Bloodfist. Ragnok then continued, "I take it I am correct in assuming the pulse came from the pair of you?" Both Harry and Hermione nodded.

Harry finally spoke, "If it caused any damage…"

Ragnok only chuckled, "No, if anything, it may have increased the strength of some of our wards. Oh, if any of our customers have dark artefacts in their vaults, it may have damaged them. However, that is against bank policy so I'm not fussed. Thank you for your concern though."

Harry nodded, "You are welcome, Ragnok. I would be a poor guest if I caused damage and didn't offer to fix it." With that, Harry bowed.

"True, and you have shown your honour such matters in the past. Your purchase of two dragons that are now rotated between a reserve and the vaults shows that." Ragnok then bowed in return.

"Before we depart Ragnok, something occurred to me. Are you aware of Lord Longbottom's actions using the Sword of Gryffindor?"

"No, would you please explain?"

With that, they all moved to Ragnok's office and made use of a Penseive again. With Luna's and Hermione's memories they showed Neville standing up to Voldemort and killing Nagini.

"Lord Potter," said Ragnok, deliberately being formal. "Would please ask Lord Longbottom to join you here on Saturday."

"Of course, your majesty." Replied Harry having noted the formality. It was, however, a little spoilt by Luna giggling. In response to the curious looks other the others, Luna shrugged and said. "He would have been here anyway, I was going to invite him as my guest."

Hermione grinned, "no surprises there then. Why hasn't he asked you to be his girlfriend yet?"

Luna smiled, "He's still a little shy, despite everything he's done."

Ragnok nodded in approval, "a warrior should be modest about his achievements. The ballads sung after his death will be all the greater."

Harry snorted, "I'm glad I haven't heard any ballads about me."

Ragnok laughed, "but then you haven't died yet either."

Harry's face fell as he remembered going into the forbidden forest, being hit with the AK and seeing Dumbledore. "If only that were true," he said softly.

Although Hermione knew, Harry had never discussed exactly what had happened in the Forbidden Forest with anyone else. He then explained to everyone what had happened, leaving out the details of precisely what he had discussed with Dumbledore.

Ragnok looked unhappy when he heard about the horcrux in Harry and had sent for the two goblin healers they had seen yesterday. The pair arrived very quickly and Ragnok spoke to them in rapid fire Goblin. After receiving an answer, he turned to Harry. "It's a pity you didn't soul bond to Hermione sooner. The horcrux would have been forced out by the formation of your bond."

Hermione immediately grabbed Harry and hugged him as she felt his emotions spike. ' _Harry, no! You need to stay calm._ '

"That bearded tosser! If he wasn't dead I'd kill him myself!" Harry hissed, Hermione quickly sent him loving feelings and prevented his magic from getting away from him. Harry quickly finished calming himself and, after apologising for his outburst, explained what Dumbledore had done to them. "If he hadn't interfered, the bond would likely have formed much sooner. I would have lost the Horcrux and we would have become much more powerful. We could have ended the war sooner and who knows how many people who are now dead might have survived." Harry finished bitterly.

Ragnok, clearly angry, said. "If he wasn't dead, his vaults would be closed. Even unknowingly, interfering with a soul bond is unforgivable."

Harry looked at Ragnok and simply replied, "I know, and I won't be. I am tempted to destroy the only thing he has left, his reputation. I didn't destroy Riddle because of his help. I did it in spite of it."

Ragnok nodded, "if the Goblin nation can assist you, you only need ask."

Harry stood and bowed, "Thank you Ragnok, you have already done so much."

Ragnok bowed in reply, "it has been our pleasure."

With that, after being given a last check over by the goblin healers, they were about to leave the bank and go to the ministry when they were told that Madam Bones had arrived and was asking after them.

They made their way to the conference room that Madam Bones was waiting in and went inside. Madam Bones had risen from her chair to greet Harry who was first in the door. When Hermione walked in behind him, she sat down suddenly, her mouth gaping open in shock. After a few seconds, she started talking, but not coherently. "Bt... What… How…"

Harry cleared his throat and Madam Bones mouth snapped shut and she looked at him. "Madam Bones, may I present the girl-who-lived." He said with a droll tone.

Ragnok roared with laughter and Luna giggled while Hermione mildly glared at her husband. Emmet and Dani were a little perplexed as they weren't familiar with that epithet.

With that, they sat down and explained how they had cured Hermione, including the gifts from the Phoenixes.

At this point Madam Bones smiled, "six children?" Both Harry and Hermione flamed red with embarrassment. "Possibly," said Hermione, her head down to hide her flushed cheeks. "Or it could have been intended give any children a choice."

Amelia decided she had teased them enough, so simply replied, "you might be right."

She then turned serious as she continued, "now speaking of the girl-who-lived, how do we want this reported? If we announce you survived the killing curse, the press will be all over you, but it might also discourage people from using it again. It was only a very specific set of circumstances that enabled Hermione to survive and they are unlikely to be repeated."

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand to comfort her, and himself. ' _It's OK, we are both here and alive_ ,' he sent.

Feeling his comforting presence in her mind allowed Hermione to relax a little and think. "Announce I survived, but obviously not how. Anyone who knows how I did it needs to have their mind shielded." At this point she turned to her parents with a look of trepidation, "or be obliviated of the knowledge."

Before Emmet and Dani could get upset, Ragnok interrupted softly. "We can provide enchanted objects which will protect your thoughts. These are not normally available to wizards, but for our friends, I will make them available. I must charge for them, though you will pay goblin rates as befits friends of the Nation."

Harry stood and bowed to Ragnok. "Thank you Ragnok, that is most generous. Can I also prevail upon you for wards on Dani and Emmet's house and business as well as emergency portkeys?"

"You shall have our best." Replied Ragnok.

"Harry, why?" asked Emmet.

"After yesterday, I don't trust the remaining purebloods not to attack what they see as a soft target," replied Harry softly.

Madam Bones then chimed in, "Mr & Mrs Granger, if you will allow it, I will add a Ministry alert ward. This will notify the Aurors if there is an issue and they will respond immediately."

Emmet didn't even bother looking at his wife and simply nodded. "Thank you, Madam Bones, that would be much appreciated."

Harry then spoke to Madam Bones. "Madam Bones, what of the Regent Lady Zabini and Jacque?"

Here the head of the DMLE sighed. "At her request, I questioned them both under Veritaserum. Neither knew anything about the attack. Lady Zabini is still keen to become a vassal of House Potter."

Harry was astonished by this and spoke one word. "Why?"

Hermione answered him, "Because unless we show them we hold no ill-will towards them, their lives won't be worth living. You could probably bankrupt them as well in compensation."

Amelia just nodded. "Quite correct."

Harry pondered briefly and asked Hermione, _'what do you think?'_

Hermione replied, ' _If it was just Lady Zabini I would say no, but do we want to punish Jacque as well?_ '

Since Harry agreed about that, he said to Madam Bones, "Can you please ask the Lady Zabini and Jacque to come to the DMLE offices? I would like to speak to her and I will then decide. Shall we say 2:00 PM? I have business in the alley and we can meet you then."

"Certainly, Lord Potter. I will owl you if there are any issues."

Soon a goblin appeared with two boxes. Ragnok handed them to Dani and Emmet who opened them to find a watch for Emmet and a beautiful necklace for Dani.

Ragnok gave them instructions "They will protect your thoughts and are also Portkeys to a safe area here in Gringotts. If you need to use them, ask the guards to fetch Bloodfist. The activation phrase is 'Goblin home'."

Both thanked Ragnok and bowed.

After discussing exactly what to tell the Daily Prophet, they all went their separate ways. Harry, Hermione and Luna were the last to leave as Hermione had asked for a book on Goblin customs and ceremonies. Ragnok had one fetched and handed it to her saying, "thank you, you show us great respect by wishing to learn our ways."

Hermione blushed slightly in reply, "It is how I was raised."

Ragnok simply smiled at her and nodded before turning to Harry. "Speaking of goblin customs Harry, I was looking at your memories. I found your challenges to your opponents exteremely verbose. In challenging a Goblin, a simple scream of rage is sufficient. You scream and you leap into the battle."

Harry just stared at him. "You scream and you leap," said Harry. "Great."

* * *

For those who don't recognise it, the last two paragraphs are adapted from a conversation between Louis Wu and the kzinti Speaker-To-Animals in Larry Niven's novel Ringworld. I have often thought that JKR#s goblins are similar to the kzin. Although I don't know if Goblins would attack before they were ready.

As always, please review and lewt me know what you liked and didn't like.


	20. Chapter 20 The Road to Hell

A/N It's been a while! I'm afraid life has been happening and the muse deserted me. But I'm back and I actually have some time to write. I hope you like it. _  
_

* * *

 _Previously,_

 _Ragnok simply smiled at her and nodded before turning to Harry. "Speaking of goblin customs Harry, I was looking at your memories. I found your challenges to your opponents exteremely verbose. In challenging a Goblin, a simple scream of rage is sufficient. You scream and you leap into the battle."_

 _Harry just stared at him. "You scream and you leap," said Harry. "Great."_

* * *

After that, Harry and Hermione left Gringotts and proceeded down Diagon Alley under glamours, since they didn't want to be recognised. Luna apparated back to Hogwarts promising to let Harry and Hermione tell people what happened when they chose to. They walked into the offices of the Daily Prophet and dropped the glamours and asked to see the acting editor. After a while, an extremely portly man walked out to meet them ' _Merlin,_ ' thought Harry to Hermione, ' _he makes Uncle Vernon look thin.'_ Hermione just replied with a mental snort of amusement.

"Lord and Lady Potter, I am Mr Arthur Creosote, acting editor. How can I help you?" he asked somewhat nervously.

Harry shook the hand of the rather nervous man, who was obviously concerned about getting arrested.

"Don't worry, Mr Creosote, nothing serious. I just wanted to let you know that Madam Bones is going to issue a statement about events that occurred yesterday that involve my wife and me. Provided you tell the truth, I have no problem with you publishing what she releases that includes us."

Mr Creosote's shoulders drooped in relief. "Thank you for letting me know Lord Potter." He said "I'll let the editorial staff know." With that, he went into the office and did as promised. After that, he thought he deserved a nice big lunch and with a brief "I'm going out, I may be some time," he headed off. He went to most exclusive restaurant in the Alley, Adipem Populus, which was affectionately known as Poppi's for short. As he entered, the moustachioed and very tall Maître'D rushed over to seat him and he thought, ' _h'mm maybe I'll start with some fish.'_

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione walked up the street and had an ice-cream at Fortescue's. Since they had the opportunity, they went into muggle London for a while and shopped for clothes for Harry and had lunch before heading to the ministry.

Harry started to tense up as he became unhappier the closer they got to Madam Bones office. Hermione could sense exactly what the issue was and calmed Harry down as much as she could. _'Harry, think about what would happen to Jacque._ '

Harry sighed, ' _I know_ '.

After meeting with Madam Bones, they all went to a conference room in the DMLE area where the Zabini pair were waiting. Harry walked in first and saw a very haggard Madam Zabini, looking completely unlike her normal assured self. As soon she saw Harry, she dropped to her knees and looked up at him. "Forgive me Lord, please I didn't know what he would do, I-." At that point Hermione appeared from behind Harry. Madam Zabini looked at her completely shocked and promptly fainted. Harry sat her in a chair and re-enervated her. After she stirred, she looked at Hermione again and asked in a shocked voice. "H-How?"

"How is unimportant, suffice it to say my wife survived," said Harry.

With that, Madam Zabini sobbed tears of relief. Things weren't as bad as she had believed, still she knew that even an attack on one of the heroes of Hogwarts and a soul-bonded woman would still bring the wrath of the public down upon her family. She was however truly sorry for how she had raised her son. That he could do such a thing horrified her.

With heart-felt relief she spoke. "Lord and Lady Potter, I am very happy to see you both well. Thank Merlin you survived Lady Potter." As this point she dropped her head in shame. "I must apologise my Lord and Lady. Not just for the actions of my son, but that I raised him to believe such a thing was acceptable."

' _Do you think she is sincere?_ ' Harry asked Hermione.

' _Definitely,_ ' replied Hermione. ' _Look at her face, she hasn't been sleeping from guilt and also worry about Jacque.'_

"Madam Zabini," here Harry paused until the lady in question looked up at him. "I accept your apology. I do so partly because you seem sincere, but mainly because of your remaining son. He is blameless in this and punishing you would punish him when he has done nothing to deserve it."

"Th-thank you Lord Potter" she stuttered, almost collapsing with relief. Harry nodded in reply.

Hermione spoke up at this point. "Is it still your wish to become a vassal of House Potter?"

Lady Zabini glanced at Hermione with a stunned look before looking for Harry's reaction. Harry's face was covered in a swarm of conflicting emotions before it settled into a determined look.

"Damn that man," Harry muttered to himself. He then focussed on the woman in front of him.

"Lady Zabini, I was once challenged by a man I much respected at the time to do what was right rather than what was easy. I will accept your vassalage," here he glanced at Jacque, "because it is right."

With that, Madam Bones was summoned to witness the oath and House Zabini became a vassal of House Potter.

Harry had some final words for the Dowager before he departed. "We will discuss the Wizengamot and how I would like you to vote, as well as other matters, later. For now, I think you probably know from who I surround myself with that I do not hold with bigotry or prejudice. I expect the same from my vassals and I expect you to raise Jacque free of the same attitudes, this extends across _all_ sentient species. I realise you may struggle with this, but it is not negotiable."

Madam Zabini was a little stunned by the scope of the declaration, but simply bowed her head and said, "it will be as you say, my Lord."

"Thank you," said Harry. "Contact us if you need anything from us." Madam Zabini curtseyed and Harry and Hermione left. Looking at his retreating figure, Madam Zabini said quietly, "you're a good man Lord Potter."

"He certainly is." Replied Madam Bones.

As she left the room, a junior Auror rushed up to the head of the DMLE. "Madam Bones, there's been an incident at Poppi's... What did they call it?" Here the Auror looked at his notes, "a Catastrophic Gastric Containment Failure. They are asking for assistance, they need a healer, a clean-up crew and Obliviators."

"Obliviators?"

"Yes, apparently, whatever happened, a lot of people don't want to remember it."

* * *

Returning to the Daily Prophet, they asked for Mr Creosote, only to be told he hadn't yet returned from lunch. She called out another member of staff, a 33 year old named Alix.

They explained briefly about the results of the meeting at the Ministry. "Please let the journalists know they should include something about House Zabini becoming a vassal of House Potter along with the information about yesterday's incident. We bear the remaining members of the house no ill will."

"Of course, Lord Potter, that will be big news."

Harry nodded his thanks and they returned to The Leaky Cauldron where they floo'ed to the Headmistresses office. Harry looked up at all the portraits that were still asleep. The rebuilding of the castle had taken a huge amount of magic and the drop in magical energy, despite Hogwarts being on a Ley line, had caused the castle to put the portraits to sleep aside from the necessary ones guarding doorways.

Sitting down with the Headmistress, they had started to go through the events of the previous few days. The professor gasped and turned white when she found out that Hermione had been hit with the killing curse.

Suddenly Harry heard a voice that he hadn't expected to hear just yet, not that he particularly wished to hear it now.

"Harry. You can't kill people, you must learn to forgive."

Harry spun around, his eyes narrowing. "So, you're awake again." Harry spat out, looking at Dumbledore's portrait.

Dumbledore was a little taken aback by the venom in Harry's voice, but continued. "Harry, you shouldn't have killed Mr Zabini."

"Why not?"

The portrait gaped, "what do you mean why not?"

"I mean why not? He cast the killing curse at Hermione. He would have kept casting them until he was stopped. I stopped him. It just so happens he died. He would have gotten the veil or a kiss anyway. I won't apologise, especially not to you."

"Harry, I fear you are going dark."

Harry laughed coldly, "really? Is that your standard response to anyone who doesn't agree with you?"

' _Harry,'_ said Hermione with a warning tone.

' _No Hermione, this time I'm going to say what I feel. Especially after our recent revelations about his behaviour.'_

Hermione wasn't certain this was a good idea, but could feel that Harry wasn't going to be swayed in this case. She simply sent her love and affection to him to support him and stop him blowing a fuse.

Dumbledore had frowned after Harry's reply. "Everybody deserves a second chance, Harry."

Harry nodded, "Yes they do, but ONLY if they show remorse. All those little death-eaters at school. All those times when your actions, either directly or supporting Snape, prevented them from being punished for what they had done. They learned that their actions didn't have consequences for them, that they could do what they liked."

The ex-headmaster argued back. "They were only schoolyard pranks."

Harry snorted. "Maybe in first and second year, but with the example of the older students, by third year they were roughing up the firsties. It started with name calling, pushes and shoves, then by fourth or fifth year it was hexes and curses. Those are not schoolyard pranks."

"I had to give them the opportunity to return to the light, punishing them would have pushed them towards the dark."

"You don't get it do you, they were _already_ dark. Not punishing them only proved to them to correctness of their beliefs. It also meant you let the rest of the students get hurt, it's a wonder no-one died. I can't believe how much support you showed for Voldemort."

Dumbledore looked thunderstruck. "I have never supported a Dark Lord. I have always fought for the light!"

"Really? By supporting Snape's actions in making sure his students weren't held accountable for their actions, you made it easy to recruit them to his cause. You did more to expand the ranks of the death-eaters among the younger witches and wizards than anyone else!"

"You showed them that behaving immorally wasn't punished. You showed them that the pure-blood philosophy was correct and they weren't held accountable to the same standards as anyone else, so they must be superior. That they could hurt other people with impunity."

"No one was seriously hurt by their actions."

"Really? Does the name Katie Bell mean nothing to you? If we hadn't gotten her to Madam Pomfrey quickly she would have _died_. Oh, I forgot, she's not a Pureblood is she. It doesn't matter if she gets injured or killed provided the pure-bloods are let off scot-free." Harry snapped.

"It was _your_ decision that stopped the order members and Aurors using anything more than stunners. Every death-eater that was re-enervated and then killed another person, that blood is on _your_ hands old man. Everyone gets unlimited second chances, even when they don't deserve them! All because YOU desperately wanted a second chance to atone for Ariana. Your guilt over your sister got a lot of good people killed."

Professor McGonagall gasped at that, she had let Harry continue as she could see he was blowing of steam, but she felt that was too much. "Lord Potter, I would ask that you show the Professor some respect." Harry looked at her and studied her for a few seconds not saying anything.

Dumbledore took the opportunity to interject. "Everything I did was for the greater good."

Harry sneered at that point. "Ah, the greater good, the refuge of scoundrels and incompetents since time immemorial. The greater good as defined by one person clearly isn't. Besides, you let so many of the light side get killed, it became the lesser good. The greater good, wasn't that what Grindlewald said as well?"

"If we had killed them, we would have been no better than them."

"Implying that I was no better than a death-eater in killing Blaise Zabini? Tell me headmaster, do you think I enjoy raping, killing and torturing people?"

"No, of course not."

"THEN I HARDLY THINK I AM THE SAME AS A DEATH EATER!" Yelled Harry. "When I have killed, I have only done so in self-defence or in defence of another, old man."

"Lord Potter, Harry, please!" said the headmistress seeing Harry's magic flare slightly. She couldn't understand why Harry was so hostile to her predecessor.

"My apologies headmistress," said Harry as he calmed down a bit. However, he then looked from Professor McGonagall to Dumbledore, realising there was much she didn't yet know. His eyes narrowed and he said to the portrait coldly. "Care to talk about compulsion charms, Professor?"

A twitch quirked Dumbledore's face so briefly Harry would have missed it if he hadn't been paying close attention.

"I'm not sure what you mean, my boy." Replied Dumbledore with a jovial smile plastered across his face.

"Alright, I'll be more specific. Care to tell us about the compulsion charms you placed on Hermione and me?"

" _WHAT!"_ exclaimed the Headmistress. Furious, she looked at the portrait. "Albus, as Headmistress, I command you to tell us about ALL of your manipulations of Lord and Lady Potter. That includes things that you did to other people that affected them as well as things you asked other people to do. You will tell the truth. You will not evade. You will not mislead. You will not try to make us draw the wrong conclusions by leaving out details. Do you understand?"

"Minerva, I hardly think this is necessary."

"I don't care what you think Albus." Replied the headmistress with some asperity. "You will obey me and tell us everything."

Dumbledore sighed and looked at all of them. "Do not think too badly of me." and he began.

Harry snorted and Dumbledore continued after a brief hesitation.

"The first instance was placing you with the Dursleys even though your parent's wills specifically said you were not to go there. I also allowed Sirius to go to prison, even though I knew he was innocent because he would have taken you away from the Dursleys." Dumbledore looked away from them all as he said that, not willing to meet their eyes.

"Why!" Demanded Harry.

"I was already checked the prophecy sphere and I knew it was still active and that Voldemort would return. I needed to keep you safe."

"Garbage, the Fidelius charm at Grimmauld would have done that. What was the real reason?"

Dumbledore obviously really didn't want to answer this question. The headmistress stepped in, "Albus, what did I say!"

"I wanted you to come here with low self-esteem so you would be prepared to sacrifice yourself when the time came. I suspected your scar was a horcrux. I didn't want you to have any reason to go on living, since the only way for the Horcrux to be destroyed was for you to be killed. Given the prophecy, the only person who could kill you was Tom."

"That's all you know, you manipulative old fool." Snarled Harry. "There were other ways to remove it. But of course, you wouldn't ask anyone else because you believed you knew best." Harry was getting so angry that his magic started to swirl around him. Hermione grew concerned and spoke up. "Harry, go to the Room of Requirement and set it to absorb your magic."

McGonagall spoke then. "The castle's ward room would be better; the central ward stone will absorb it safely."

Even in his enraged state, Harry knew this was sensible and nodded.

The headmistress called an elf. "Mipsy," when the elf popped in the Professor asked her to take Harry to the ward room and they popped out together.

Harry appeared in a chamber with no visible source of light that was dominated by a huge block of Obsidian covered in runes with four huge gems embedded in it, their colour reflected on the mirror like sheen. The gems were Ruby, Emerald, Yellow Diamond and Sapphire. The runes glowed with a soft golden light and Harry sensed immense power here and he could feel the wards magical energy being anchored and shaped by the stone.

There were two hand shaped indentations in the Obsidian and Harry placed his hands in them. He immediately had a sense of connectedness to the castle and… acceptance of his presence there. He could feel the excess energy being drained and a calming influence coming from Hogwarts itself as well as from his wife.

Meanwhile, up in the head's office. Hermione, with Harry listening through her ears, continued to question the former headmaster.

"What else headmaster?" Asked Hermione. She was having trouble maintaining her calm as well. "What was really going on with the Philosopher's stone?" asked Hermione.

"It was to introduce Harry to the idea of sacrifice and build him up slightly. During the chess match, I influenced Ron to play the knight and sacrifice himself. I also wanted to verify that the protections placed on Harry by Lily were still active."

"How could you influence Ron?" asked Hermione.

"You don't really believe I would fly to London on a broom do you? I was there, disillusioned."

"What else did you do?"

"After the troll incident in your first year, I was concerned about how close you were getting to Harry. I placed a compulsion charm on you to prevent you from expressing your feelings to him."

"You what!" hissed Hermione.

It was now Hermione's turn to become incensed. Her eyes widened as she realised. "Friendship and Bravery and Love! That's why I couldn't finish it! How dare you!" She already knew he had put a compulsion charm on her later on. She hadn't realised it had started in her first year at Hogwarts. She also felt Harry's anger spike briefly as well as a surge on magical energy from him. But it quickly dropped back to normal. She could also feel the calming influence coming from the castle.

"I couldn't allow Harry to have anything to live for. He had to die at the appropriate time, killed by Voldemort. I placed compulsion charms on you after the Troll incident. I didn't place them on Harry as there was too much chance that Madam Pomfrey would notice them."

Hermione and the Headmistress felt a pulse of magic pass through the room before quickly subsiding.

' _Harry, are you ok?_ '

' _If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him myself!_ '

' _Keep calm._ '

' _I am, I can sense a presence through the ward stone, it's helping.'_

' _I know, I can feel it too.'_

Tuning back to the portrait. Hermione, with false calmness, got him to continue. Dumbledore laid out a continuing series of actions to mold the weapon that was Harry, to isolate him and control him. How the plans had gone astray and it was only pure luck that they had come across Snape and found out what Harry needed to do in the end.

Sickened, Hermione asked one last question. "When we started, you hesitated. What was it that you decided not to tell us."

"It really wasn't anything important."

The headmistress had been horrified that the man that she had trusted and supported could have done so many despicable things in his single-minded pursuit of his vision of the way forward.

"Damn it Albus just tell them!" she exploded.

Albus sighed. "I placed compulsion charms on Lily Evans for several years to prevent her from going out with James Potter."

"What!" ejaculated McGonagall. "Why!"

"If he married a pure-blood from a grey or dark family, it would have helped stop Tom. I placed the charms on Lily as James's family would have noticed. I gave up when I realised he wasn't going to change his mind and the compulsion would have failed shortly after she left Hogwarts anyway without me being able to reinforce them"

"That's attempted line-theft, what gave you the right!"

"It was for the greater good."

Sickened, Hermione asked with forced calmness, "Headmaster, do you know what the penalties are for interfering in a Soul Bond?"

"Yes, the veil or Azkaban. Why?"

"Because Harry and I are Soul-Bonded. Because of your hubris, it almost didn't happen."

Dumbledore's portrait looked horrified. "But… but…"

"I don't want to hear it Fumblemore!" She snarled.

"B _ecause of you_ , it almost didn't happen! The soul bond would have pushed out the Horcrux out of Harry. "

" _Because of you,_ he had to go into the forest and he might have _died_ and not have been able to come back."

" _Because of you_ , he didn't get the power boost that would have enabled him to defeat Voldemort in the graveyard!"

" _Because of you,_ a lot people died needlessly."

"Because _of you,_ we almost lost everything."

Dumbledore's painting looked stunned and confused before clearing. "It doesn't matter, my plan was for the greater good."

"Amazing, cognitive dissonance in a painting." Hermione said before her blood started to boil again.

In a low and dangerous voice, with the full agreement of Harry who followed her thoughts, she said. "Old man, you may have defeated Grindelwald, but your actions helped Voldemort rise. Your actions almost cost us the war. The only thing you have left in this world is your good reputation, and I'm going to take it away from you."

"Harry and I now have a controlling interest in the Daily Prophet. I'm going to make sure that everyone knows exactly what you did and what it almost cost us. Your name will become a byword for hubris, arrogance and blind belief in your own infallibility. All the families, on both sides, who lost loved ones because of your actions will curse your name forever."

With that, Hermione stalked out of the room.

Dumbledore looking shocked and horrified, turned his gaze to his former deputy and implored her. "Minerva, you can't let them publish that, what will people think."

Minerva glanced at the painting and in a calm soft voice that belied the rage and anguish she felt, replied. "Albus, I'll even proof-read the articles for them."

* * *

Well another gome. I hope you liked it. This story WILL be completed.

Oh, for those who didn't get the Mr Creosote look him up on youtube, but not after you've eaten! :)


End file.
